A Wish In Time
by gab000
Summary: What happens when a wish upon a mysterious birthday gift sends Nessie back in time? She is trapped in the past and changing everything we know about Twilight. How will she get back? Will she screw everything up for everybody? AU Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1:  Nessie POV

**Chapter 1. Nessie POV**

**Disclaimer: Honestly guys, if I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be sitting here in Biology fantasizing about Jacob Black.**

* * *

Today was my sixteenth birthday. And again, Jake had gone all out on my present.

"Okay, move a little to the left. No too far. To the right. And… there! You can take off the blindfold, now." Jake said. We were in the garage at my family's house. My parents lived in the cottage a mile or two away, but as I got older, I moved to the house with the rest of my vampire family to give my parents some privacy.

I did as I was told, and removed the cloth covering my eyes. In front of me was a Ducati Diavel. From the motorcycle magazines Quil let me borrow, they were the hottest on the market right now.

I looked over my brand new motorcycle with happiness glistening in my eyes. "Thanks Jake. I love it already!"

"I'm glad you like it Nessie because I got myself one too." Jake admitted. "It's actually sitting by the curb." He knows me so well. He's like my best friend in the whole world, and I wasn't ever afraid to admit it. My wolf had helped me through every stage in my life and I was grateful for him.

"I don't know if we'll be able to top that. But we got you something as well," Mom said.

I turned around to see Mom, Dad, and Aunt Alice standing at the doorway of the garage. Aunt Ali looked knowingly at me. "She'll love it." She didn't need to see the future to know that, I guess. I'm like a blind spot for her visions.

Dad walked forward and handed me a small box. "Thanks," I said before stuffing it in my pocket. "Come on Jake, grab your motorcycle and we'll race to Quil's if he's not on patrol." I got on my new motorcycle to try it out.

"Nessie, wait-" Mom sighed. "Come inside so the others can give you your presents."

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Dad figured I was in my teenage rebellion years, but I was just six years old. I was born sixteen years ago, but I stopped aging around 6 years old. My family just wanted to continue celebrating my birthday until I got to be like 20 years old or something.

Jake trailed behind me as we were walking out. When we were passing Dad, he nodded to Jacob. Dad gave a slight smirk, "It's fine."

I suddenly got very upset. I took Jacob by the arm and led him to the kitchen. "What were you all talking about?" I questioned. I hated it when Dad used his gift to have one-sided conversations with people. I'm the kind of person who has to know what's going on.

"Nothing, really. I was just worried that he didn't approve of the bike." He said.

"Gosh, Jacob!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. I paced back and forth for a moment, what I always do when I'm trying to think of the right words to say. I paused and walked back to where he was standing in confusion. "Why are you all of a sudden trying to get on Dad's good side? It's like you're looking to him for consent on everything regarding _**me**_! We used to hang out all of the time, staying out late, partying, just having fun…" In a hushed whisper, I added, "Remember the time you took me to that club in Seattle?"

Uncle Emmett started laughing from the other room. It's too bad that my business is always out in the open. Dad can see whatever's on my mind. And we live in a house full of vampires with acute hearing. But, my hearing is just as good. So, that helps perfectly if there's a couple of pranks I want to play on my two favorite uncles.

Before Jacob could respond, I said, "I don't know what's been going on with you, but let me know when you're ready to explain." I opened the back door, motioning for him to leave. He nodded solemnly and exited the room, before I slammed the door behind him. I was surprised he had nothing to say on the matter.

I suddenly felt happy and excited to open my presents, thanks to Uncle Jasper.

I went to the living room where all my family was to begin opening presents. I paid no attention to the wolf I heard whimpering outside of my house. No one else seemed to pay a mind to it either. Although, I knew they heard every single thing I accused Jacob of. I just didn't know why Jacob had been acting so bitchy.

I quickly glanced over at Dad, hoping he hadn't heard that. He gave me a stern glare before I sat on the couch. I said a quick mental apology to Dad for my cursing. Again, with the whole mind reading problem.

Grandma Esme redecorated my room as her present. Now it made sense that she and Grandpa Carlisle suddenly wanted me to spend more time in La Push with Jacob's pack. She'd been giving my room a makeover. She led me upstairs to let me see it. The room really reflected my personality. The walls were black and the carpet was now purple. New furniture replaced my old childish ones, to which I was very grateful for. Grandpa Carlisle had given me a few of the old paintings in my room. I had my eyes on them for a while. They're antiques, but I love them anyways.

Uncle Emmett got me the latest gaming system along with ten new games. He smiled ruefully, "You are so going down little niece."

I gave him a mocked grin, "I'd like to see that happen." What he didn't realize is that he was going to lose to his favorite niece. Quil already had the game, so I'd already had tons of practice.

Auntie Rose gave me a new makeup set. It's fun to just wear the eye shadow and lip-gloss around my house. But, I'm not the kind of person to wear it out in public. I quietly thanked her. Much to Dad's disapproval, she'd been teaching me a thing or two on how to apply makeup and keep your skin healthy and clean with moisturizer. I don't know how she's retained all this information from over the years, though. Being a vampire, she doesn't need to wear it any more. Although every now and again, she'll touch up with some light blush, lipstick, or eye shadow.

Aunt Alice replaced all my clothes in my clothes in my closet with new ones. I was grateful for that anyways because I tend to be an adventurous person. I was out of my pink stage. Last year, I was obsessed with that color. Now, it's all about black.

Uncle Jasper got me a new cell phone. The latest and the greatest, of course. He knew how I was feeling about my old one.

I had really bonded with Carmen from the Denali Coven. She and Eleazar came to visit me at least once every few months. She's like one of my other aunts. She sent me a bracelet. Engraved was the phrase that she called me from when I was a baby. It read, 'bebe linda.'

Eleazar gave me a new laptop with pictures on the desktop from their latest trip around the world. They were adventuresome just like me. It was one of the reasons as to why I loved them. Their box of presents also came with a small envelope. I opened it up to find two airplane tickets to Spain. An attached note from them read:

_Para mi bebe linda,_

_Yo se que tu siempre haz querido visitor España. Pore so te cempré voletos. Va a ser tu, yo, Eleazar y alguien mas que tu quieras. Eleazar y yo te daremos incluso untoor de todos los lugores a donde ir a traves de las centenas. Llamame cuando quieras._

_Con amor,_

_Carmen_

My extensive knowledge of over 26 languages helped me figure out what she was saying. She, Eleazar, and I were going to Spain. The extra ticket was for anyone of my choosing. They were even giving me a personal tour of the best places to go from over the centuries. I have to give her a call whenever I'm ready to go.

It's times like these that I wish Carmen was my real aunt. I'd have to call them and give them my thanks.

It's only too bad that I knew who everyone expected me to take. Jacob Black. After our fight in the kitchen, I can't see how I'd spontaneously ask him to come with me. And I can't see why he'd accept. Maybe, I'll take someone else though. Just because someone's your best friend doesn't mean you have to tow them around everywhere.

"Okay, well seeing as though we'll all done here, I think I'll spend some time in my room, now." I said as I stood up from the couch.

"Not so fast. We're going to do this right, Nessie. Your mom always spoiled our fun on her birthdays, and we're not going to let it happen, again. Finish opening your presents, then we'll have cake." Aunt Alice said. I knew her words were final, but I decided to push my luck anyway. Maybe I'll get my way on my birthday.

Dad gave me a look that it wouldn't work, but that didn't stop me from trying. "But Aunt Ali, there aren't anymore presents." I said.

"On the contraire, the gift that's in your pocket?" Dad reminded me.

"Oh shit," I quickly pulled the small black box out. I hadn't meant to curse and especially not in front of my family.

"Alright! Way to go, Nessie! Your first curse word," Uncle Emmett broke the tense silence. I nodded convincingly trying to make them believe it was my first time, but I knew I wasn't fooling Dad or Uncle Jazz. Uncle Jazz can spot a lie from any distance thanks to his gift.

Uncle Jazz quickly acted, and made sure we were all happy again. And suddenly, I felt in the mood to open more damn presents.

I carefully opened the box and tossed the lid onto the table. Inside was a necklace. Dad smiled as he watched me closely appraising it. "It's been in the family for years. I figured we'd give it to you on your sixteenth birthday."

Mom helped me to fasten it around my neck and I gazed into the mirror across the room. It looked beautiful. It was sterling silver with amethyst stones on each link.

"Thanks," I genuinely appreciated it.

"Alright, let's get some cake!" Uncle Em stood up and rubbed his hands together, excitedly.

Uncle Jazz sighed. "Emmett, we don't eat cake."

"But wouldn't it be fun to try?" Uncle Em pressed. I laughed at his stupidity. Although I can eat human food, I prefer blood.

We all got up to get some cake. Auntie Rose whispered in my ear as she passed, "You'd think he'd learn from the last time."

I laughed remembering the time I pulled a prank on Uncle Em. I came out of nowhere and stuffed a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth. I had awesome stealth and he didn't see it coming. He threw a fit and sweared to get me back. Yet, he still hasn't.

Dad chuckled at my memory and handed me the knife. "Make a wish, Nessie." Uncle Em laughed.

I decided to take him up on that one. I wished that he'd try a piece of cake. I really wanted to see the funny look on his face.

"Awww… Nessie you're not supposed to tell your wish." Uncle Em complained.

I blinked at him, confused. He sighed in a mocked disappointed tone, "Edward already knows and Jasper can at least guess from your feelings."

I laughed and cut the cake. Instead of putting it on a plate, I threw it into Uncle Emmett's mouth just as he was about to say something. His face twisted up in disgust.

I laughed, "Well at least you figured out what it tastes like." I battered my eyelashes at him. He can't resist the cuteness. Uncle Em bravely swallowed the cake as Jasper spread the laughter around.

Then, Mom just had to ruin the moment. "Nessie, do me a favor and wrap up Jacob a piece of cake," Mom said.

I sighed as I gave myself a piece. "I'd rather not." I licked my fingers one-by-one.

"Renesmee, you will cut Jacob a piece of cake and leave it for him." Mom repeated.

Auntie Rose winked at me, "I got this." She cut a chunk of cake for Jake and took out a big mixing bowl. She bent it to look like a dog bowl and scratched the name 'Fido' on it with her nails. She placed it and another bowl of water out on the ground outside the back door for him. They always acted this way towards each other, but I found it funny. They used to hate each other, but if you ask me, right now they're just tolerating each other for my sake.

I leaned against the table and began to dig in. "Oh Nessie, you're forgetting something," Grandma Esme said, and pointed me towards a small package amongst the strewn, torn wrapping paper.

"Oh," I said as I calmly sat my food down onto the table. I went to the living room to check it out. I was pretty sure we'd gotten all of the presents taken care of. A few seconds later, everyone was back in the room watching as I examined the package. It seemed to be carrying something small. I chose not to rattle it in case it was something valuable inside.

"Who's it from?" Grandpa Carlisle asked. He moved next to me to get a good look at it for himself.

I turned it over a couple of times trying to figure out. "I don't know. It doesn't say."

Aunt Alice sighed. "I can't look into the future to find out because Nessie's future is so wrapped up in it."

Dad nodded. "If it's that bad, then maybe you shouldn't open it Nessie."

I shrugged and placed it in my pocket anyway. How can a gift this small be bad? I intended to find out, but I didn't want my Dad to know. Instead I kept my mind preoccupied by singing, 'Happy Birthday to Me.' And, he looked as if he didn't realize a thing of what was really going on inside my head.

**A/N: I actually am excited about this story. It's one of my first fanfics. Every chapter has been planned and I'm feeling good about it. So, what do you think the package will contain? Review and all smiles! Constructive criticism would be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2:  Nessie POV

**Chapter 2. Nessie POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… but I do own these fancy schmancy glow-in-the-dark stickers on my table! =D**

* * *

I was exiting my school with my two friends, Malia and Rochelle. My parents wanted me to go to a private school instead of Forks High. I looked too much like my dad and that would raise too many questions. They'd thought about just relocating us, but I wasn't quite ready to leave Forks yet. But Grandpa Carlisle had to switch hospitals many times in the Olympic region. I'd give it another year or two before we really had to move.

Rochelle was originally from France before coming here. We totally ruled the school. Not in the way that we were super popular or whatever, but we did attract eyes.

The hottest guys at our school were walking towards us. Honestly, I had the choice of avoiding them and having them follow us, or stopping and just letting they say what had to be said.

"Lia, slow down." I was being dragged by my arm towards the parking lot.

"Do you seriously want them to catch up?" Rochelle asked. Her words still had a thick French accent.

"Maybe they'll leave us alone in the future if we just talk to them now," I suggested. I guided my friends towards Alex and Damen.

"Hey Nessie," Damen greeted. I've got to say, he was really desperate. Everybody knew I didn't date, yet he still tried daily to get my attention. You would've thought his ego would be hurt by now.

"Hey Damen and Alex, where's your ride?" I asked.

"It's not here yet," Damen replied. "Can I talk to you Nessie?" Oh gosh. Here it comes. I don't think that he realized I would have to take him home to my bloodthirsty vampire family well before the first date. I doubted if he'd like that very much. Maybe I should invite him over anyway, it could get in his mind that I don't like him... And it would be funny. Uncle Em could give him a good scare.

We left my friends to talk to Alex, as he pulled me aside. "Do you wanna catch a movie on Saturday?"

Before I could respond, I heard the popular girls, some of Damen and Alex's talking about some guy on a motorcycle. With my excellent sense of hearing, I heard them call him hot, tall, and tan. One of the girls, Miranda called dibs on the guy. How childish! They rushed over to try to talk to him.

I turned to see what guy they were talking about. The only guy I saw on a motorcycle was Jake. Oh, gosh.

"Sorry, but my ride is here, and it's a no," I replied. I gave a quick wave to Malia and Rochelle and started to walk away.

Damen grabbed my arm and pulled me back into him. I didn't like the way he handled me right there. "Who's that? I thought you said you didn't date. That guy looks pretty full of himself and weird." He must've seen the way I was headed.

I used my superior strength to make him release me and I stood my ground. He tensed up a little and took half of a step back before his cocky face returned. I glared at him. "Jacob is my best friend, not my boyfriend." My voice became a low hiss. "If I ever catch you talking about my Jacob again, I will personally see to it to have your face rearranged." I totally meant my warning.

Too bad he was too stupid to take it seriously. "I'm pretty sure a girl isn't about to beat me up. You're well aware that I'm captain of the football team, basketball team, hockey team, baseball team, and much more. Nessie, stop playing hard to get, you know you want me."

My eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Why you little son of a-" I punched him once in the face, holding true to my promise.

He winced and his hand instinctively went flying to protect his face. I laughed dryly to myself. A few others joined me. Alex ran to help his buddy, while I walked away. Malia and Rochelle hi-fived me on my way, before we parted. Some others did the same.

Jacob stared at me as I walked towards him. I doubted he'd hi-five me for it, although it was a good punch. It could put Muhammad Ali to shame. I'm just that good. But, Jake would probably reprimand me for showing off some of my vampire strength. Dad would surely do the same. But, that Damen guy had it coming. And, I wasn't in the least bit feeling guilty.

I pushed through the popular girls, Miranda, Becca, and Lindsay to get on the back side of Jake's seat. They turned their pretty little noses up at the sight of me. I stuck my tongue out at them in victory.

"Jakey, go on about the car you were fixing up," Lindsay cooed. Yuck, I hated her fake valley-girl accent. If you're going to act, at least do it right.

"Oh, so basically I had to replace a couple of the belts from under the hood of the car. Hey, Nessie." He turned around and placed his hand on my knee.

"You know him?" Becca was shocked. She wasn't very bright either. If I was sitting on the back of his motorcycle, of course I knew him.

I rolled my eyes. "Look I'm not in such a great mood right now, so for your own benefit, I suggest that you stay the hell away from me. I wouldn't want to cause you a black eye like your buddy Damen," I paused. "Oh wait, I would," I snarled.

They took the message and backed up slowly before walking away with whatever tiny strand of dignity they thought that they had left.

Jake turned to face me. I simply rolled my eyes again and wrapped my arms around his waist, waiting for him to just go already.

"My Jacob?" He teased. I'd forgotten that he could hear that. I didn't even know why I said it. I was being way too possessive and I even got jealous when talking to those sluts a minute ago. It's not like they had even the slightest bit of a chance. Jake doesn't date either. He claims that he's waiting for some girl to realize how much she loves him. It hurt me sometimes to watch him become so depressed over this girl.

"So not in the mood, Jacob," I paused. "Why are you even here anyways? Today is Uncle Jazz's turn to pick me up." At least Uncle Jazz could've calmed me down so I wouldn't have gotten so pissed off.

"It's sunny today. They made me do it." He replied. We finally started moving.

"Whoa, hold on. They made you? As in you were forced to come. You didn't want to." I realized.

He never answered, leaving me to assume that my assumption was right. The ride was silent and soon we were back at the house. I don't see why I can't just take my own motorcycle to school. Who cares if the law mandates people to be 17 before being able to ride a motorcycle? Rules were meant to be broken. Ask my family, their expensive cars go over a 100 mph on a daily basis.

Jacob kept acting so differently, and I was tired of it. I swear I didn't even know him right, now. He didn't have to come if he honestly didn't want to.

I sighed, "Do me a favor, Jake. I don't want to see you. Not right now. I'll let you know_ if_ anything changes." I put appropriate emphasis on the 'if'.

I didn't wait for a response. I stormed inside my house went into the kitchen. I grabbed some cookies that Grandma Esme left for me a plate on the kitchen counter. She usually leaves me a snack there. Nobody must've been home because it was pretty quiet in the house. They could've been in their rooms, though. In our house, we respect privacy to an extent. Your mind can be read at anytime, so can your future. I know I used to wear Uncle Jazz out with my emotions as a baby. One moment, I was crying, next moment I could be happy and wanting to play. Uncle Jazz would be the one to help me if I wasn't getting enough sleep. He'd just make me drowsy and I'd be out within seconds. I loved his gift.

I ate a couple of cookies, and then took the whole plate upstairs to my room. I closed the door and lay down on my bed to start studying.

I was reviewing something about the Civil War and Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate army. I laughed to myself when the textbook claimed that he mysteriously disappeared, presumably killed by forces in the Union. Little did they know, he was still alive in the Olympic region of the U.S.

A small whimper broke me from my studying trance and I glanced at my balcony. The sun had almost set. I hopped off of my bed and opened my balcony doors.

A gigantic russet wolf was resting there. I knew he usually liked to rest here while he wasn't out on patrol, but I thought I made clear that he wasn't welcome here. He literally took up most of the space on my balcony. It's always amazed me that he found a way to get up here, like he just had to be near me, or something. But, if he found a way to get up, surely he could get back down.

"Jacob, did I not make myself clear?" I questioned.

He bowed his head and let out another whine. His paws moved to cover his eyes. "No Jacob, leave! Gosh!"

He removed his paws and opened one eye to stare at me, unsure of what do next. I put my hands on my hips and he soon got the message. My wolf jumped off the balcony and landed with a soft thud. I slammed the balcony doors and returned to my bed.

But it wasn't so easy to get back to studying. I tried to focus on my work, but the mysterious package from yesterday was literally burning a hole in my jeans' pocket.

I walked over to the door and listened carefully to see if Dad was home, before I unwrapped the package. I was expecting something classy or something fancy, but instead it was just a pocket watch.

I held the dangling watch, examining it closer. It was made of gold. It looked more of a locket, but if you opened the cover, it showed a watch face. It had a couple of cracks in the glass which led me to wonder what it was worth. It would help if I'd known who sent it. I couldn't even guess. No words or clues on the watch helped at all. I sighed and closed the watch in my palm.

I felt the strange, sudden urge to apologize to Jacob. It was like I could never stay mad at him. Maybe I was being too harsh on him. I wasn't going to let a stupid fight like this ruin our friendship.

With ease, I fished my new cell phone out of my pocket. Last night, I'd transferred all my contacts and information onto my new phone. I used speed dial #1 to call Jake. But, it kept ringing. I tried a few more times, yet nothing was still working. He wasn't picking up and I'm sure it was on purpose. Although he may have still been in wolf form, he always phases back and answers when I call. Or he'd at least immediately call me back.

I threw my phone at the wall in anger. How could I have messed this up? Now, he didn't want to talk to me. If only this could all just blow over.

I unconsciously started toying around with the watch as I continued my mental rant.

How was I supposed to turn around and make all of this right, if he didn't even want to talk to me? I sighed and rubbed my thumb over the watch's face. I screwed up big time.

I closed my eyes in desperation and sank onto my bed. I blinked back a few tears, which is really odd because I've never been an emotional person. "I wish I could just go back in time and stop this all from ever happening!" I frantically said in a loud whisper.

* * *

I heard a lot of noise around me, so I opened my eyes. I looked all around me in an attempt to place where I was. I searched through my enhanced memories, wondering if I'd ever been here before. I came up blank. But, this made no sense. I was just in my bedroom a second ago. How'd I end up here? I tried to remain calm.

It looked like I was at a school. Nobody was in the halls, but a large sign in front of the door before me, read 'Cafeteria.' Maybe that's where all the noise was coming from. Maybe a helpful person in there could help me out, here. Hopefully, it'll be a familiar face.

I cautiously pushed the bars to open the doors and walked inside. You could easily tell it was a small school. Yet, the cafeteria was packed, with the exception of a few tables in the back. I didn't recognize anybody, so far. But, I kept perusing the tables.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump. A random over-friendly boy held his hand out for me to shake it. Nobody shakes hands anymore. That was kind of weird, but I put my hand in his, anyways. He smiled, "Do you want to sit with us? You must be the new girl."

I nodded confusingly. Was I supposed to be enrolled here? Last time I checked, I was going to a private school. This was definitely a public school. It reeked of disgusting cafeteria food and wasn't as clean and organized as a private school. I looked at the tables in the back, and finally noticed some familiar faces sitting at a table separated from everyone else. "No, thanks. I see some… friends over there."

He looked dejected, "Oh, well maybe next time. I'm Eric."

"Nessie," I told him.

"Is that short for Vanessa or something?" He asked.

I sighed. This happened with so many people. "Sure. But just call me Nessie." I really needed to go. I threw him a small wave over my shoulder as I walked away. I heard him tell his other buddy that he called Mike, say "Dude, I call dibs this time. She's way hotter than Swan."

I smirked. Too bad it'd never happen in his life. I snagged some water from the lunch line before I walked towards the table. I sat down on the bench next to Aunt Alice and they all looked up at me with confused faces.

"Hey… were you all not expecting someone to sit here?" I asked. It didn't look like they were welcoming me to join them.

Aunt Alice looked to Dad for confirmation on what she was about to say. "Usually people don't sit here."

"Okay then…" I replied. I didn't know why they were acting so weird. I stared at their food props and decided to tease them. "You guys aren't eating anything?"

Dad shrugged. "Not hungry."

Aunt Alice frowned and whispered, "I can't see her future. Why can't I see her future?"

I laughed. "It's not like you have before. You can't see the wolf pack, either, ya know," I reminded her. She was surprised that I could hear her perfectly.

"Wolf pack?" Uncle Jazz asked.

"Wow. Okay I'll play along." I smiled.

Dad whispered, "Her mind is pretty clear to me. And I assume the same goes for you, Jasper?"

Uncle Jazz gave a slight nod that I would've missed if I were human. Yet, I ignored their dialogue. "So Uncle Em, how'd you like the cake?" I stifled a laugh and waited for his reaction.

"How do you know my name? And why did you call me 'uncle'?" He looked perplexed.

Uncle Jazz sensed the confusion here and lightened the mood. Dad stared at me trying to read my thoughts, I suppose. "You aren't even in the least bit intimidated?" Dad asked.

"Oohhhh! Scary vampires. Not in the least bit nervous." I laughed and took a swig of my water. Jasper nodded for confirmation that I was pretty relaxed, right here.

Auntie Rose glared at me, "How do you know what we are and who the hell are you?"

I looked up at my family who looked genuinely disturbed and nervous. In anxiousness, I avoided their cruel stares and my eyes roamed around the room. I looked at the banner above our table to see the words, 'Forks High, Let's celebrate our senior class of 2005!'

But it was 2024… what the hell have I done?

* * *

**A/N: So Nessie went back in time. How will she get back? Get ready guys, it's gonna be a bumpy ride with many twists and turns! And the story is going to switch from the past to the present a few times, so I will put which one at the beginning of each chapter. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bella Pov Present

**Chapter 3. Bella POV: Present**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'd like to own Jacob Black! =D**

**A/N: This chapter is much shorter than the rest of chapters will usually be. I've been kind of busy this week, but I'll try to update at least twice a week.**

**And thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, guys! They were awesome!  
**

* * *

Edward and I just finished a hunting trip. We were running back towards the house. Usually we go there to check on Renesmee and see what's going on. Somewhere between nightfall and dawn, we'd leave to go back to our home. Nessie moved out of our cottage a few years ago.

"Hey Esme," I greeted. She was busy making baked chicken, presumably for Nessie and any wolves off patrol. It made me remember of my human days where I cooked for Charlie and I. It's been so long, since then. But I truly hadn't cooked in years. She put the chicken in the oven and casually wiped her hands on her apron. Cooking had become a new hobby for Esme. She enjoyed trying new recipes and was even more delighted to have someone try them on. Jacob's pack was like her test subject, minus Leah. She turned around to face us, hearing our arrival. "Have you seen Nessie?" I asked.

"She took some cookies to her room a few hours ago," she informed me.

"Well, I'll be back in a moment. I want to go check on Nessie." I said and gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips.

I didn't understand why Nessie has been spending her time locked up in her room. I didn't want to be rude and see what she was doing, though. I figured if it was important, she'd talk to us about it. But I could be wrong, I still feel like I'm new to this whole parenting thing. I knew what it was like to be a teenager. I was always grateful that Charlie wasn't a nosy parent. So, I tried to give Nessie the space that he gave me.

That didn't stop me from checking on her, though. No more than a second later, I was upstairs in front of her door. I didn't hear any movement inside the room, yet I knocked softly just in case. I still heard nothing on the other side of the door. "Nessie?"

I slowly opened the door slightly first. No one was inside. I walked to the other side of her room and opened her balcony doors, thinking she could be out here. Usually she and Jake would sit out here. He wasn't there and neither was Nessie. Perhaps they were still having that pointless argument.

I checked a few other rooms upstairs, the den, Carlisle's study, Rose's room, the spare room, but I couldn't find her.

I frantically raced down the stairs. Everyone was in the living room. I paused to gather my thoughts before I spoke. "Nessie's missing."

Everyone crowded around me. Within seconds, Jacob, Quil, and Seth came bounding through the door. Jacob was furious, "I just saw her an hour or so ago, what are you talking about?" It was times like these that I hated that he'd imprinted on my daughter. He felt almost the same protective pull as I did. It seemed that we had to share her, although she spent most of her time with Jacob. Although she didn't know about the imprint yet, I knew that she sadly couldn't deny the pull she felt towards him.

Jake had been trying to stay on Edward's good side these past few months. As Nessie's maturing, I'm sure he's started to like her more than just friends. My speculations had been confirmed by Edward yesterday, when Jacob asked him if he approved of the motorcycle as a gift. Although, I didn't want her riding it, I couldn't say anything. I had my rebellious stage, also. I had a motorcycle too that Jacob helped me learn to ride. No doubt, he'd do the same for Nessie. Things were starting to get a little awkward.

Everyone was alert as I explained that she wasn't in any of the rooms upstairs. Jasper tried to ease the commotion that was going on, but I gave him a dark look. "Jasper," I warned. "Now is not the time."

Everyone got riled up again, and Carlisle tried to speak loudly and clearly for everyone to hear. "Maybe she went for a walk. Jacob, take your pack and cover outside. You know where her favorite hunting grounds are. Also check La Push. Jasper and Emmett, check the cottage. Alice and Bella, check Charlie's. Rosalie and Esme, double-check around the house. Edward, see if the motorcycle or any cars are gone. I'll call the Denali Coven and see if she could've went to visit them."

We all did as he said, and I went upstairs to Alice's bathroom to put on my contacts. My eyes were now a golden color, yet I knew Charlie would feel more comfortable to see me looking like I did before. So, for as long as we continue to see him, my eyes will be my old chocolate brown. Surprisingly though, Charlie doesn't ask why our looks haven't changed, he's just happy to still be able to see his daughter and his granddaughter. Gladly, he hasn't voiced any assumptions yet. He may still be a little shaken up from when Jacob phased in front of him... now he doesn't ask questions that he doesn't truly want the answer to.

We surely didn't break the rules and admit to what we are. We've had enough interference with the Volturi coming every now and again to check on our daughter, holding true to their previous promise.

Alice came in to see if I needed any help. We spent a few minutes hopelessly making up reasons for the disappearance of my daughter.

"Maybe Charlie wanted to give her her birthday present?" Alice hopefully suggested. "He could've called her and she could've just ran over there. It wouldn't be the first time we've had to look for her, only to find her at Charlie's. It's not like Charlie would worry or wonder too much about it anyways."

I shrugged and put the left eye's contact in. "Alice, do you see her at Charlie's house?"

She sighed. "No, his future is pretty clear to me. He'll be watching the game when we arrive. But, you know my visions aren't always right. With a spur of the moment decision, Nessie could be right there on the couch alongside him."

I sighed, and I knew deep inside that she wouldn't be there. "Either way, it's worth a shot." She nodded and smiled. I put the case away and grabbed an extra contact case just in case my eyes dissolve this pair. We ran downstairs and into the garage. Seconds later, we were driving off into the dark night.

* * *

We were back at the house. We hadn't exactly told Charlie that Nessie was missing. Instead, we strategically asked him if he wanted to see Nessie. When he said yes, we figured she hadn't stopped by there, and we doubted she would. He never mentioned any gifts or reason for a surprise visit. Perhaps he'd already given her his gift.

She wasn't in La Push. She wasn't out hunting. I would have called the police, but I highly doubt they would've been any real assistance in finding our hybrid daughter. We were better off alone.

I was rapidly pacing around nervously. I went back and forth in one liquid movement. I was starting to panic.

"Geez Bella, can you stop moving? You're becoming a blur at the speeds you're going and it's giving me a headache!" Jacob whined.

"You aren't even nervous? You're the one who imprinted on her!" I accused him. He lazily sat on the couch with his feet kicked up, while the rest of us were in panic mode.

"I'm worried. But, I'm sure she's just at the cottage, or maybe even at a friend's house. I'm attempting to be relaxed here. Nothing has happened to her. I'd know if something did." He sat up. I really hated him right now. The least he could do was check with some of her friends. He probably knew them better than we did from spending so much time picking her up from school. Forks has been seeing quite a few sunny days this year, and we weren't going to expose ourselves to the sunlight around so many children.

Alice was looking for many people's future all at once. If someone's future turned black or blank, we had a lead. Yet so far, we had nothing.

Jasper and Emmett came in through the back door. "She's not at the cottage. We even looked around for a scent, but nothing. Only stale trails, nothing fresh or concrete."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, stopping me from pacing. "How in the hell are we supposed to find her? We have no leads!" I yelled out in frustration. Edward ran soothing circles along the back of my hand to calm me down a little.

"Alice, can you look for any of Nessie's friends?" Edward asked politely. He tried not to show how stressed he was, but I knew Jasper was having a tough time right now. He must've been happier poking around the cottage, he had less emotions to deal with there.

There was a silence. "Alice?" He repeated.

Her eyes stared off into the distance and she looked like she was in a trance. Edward saw what she was seeing and quickly sat her down on the couch after Jacob made room. He handed her a pencil and paper from the end table.

She snapped out of her vision and looked sullen. "I know where Nessie is. But, I don't understand it."

She started drawing what she saw. Dark figures in long, black cloaks stood in a half circle around 3 figures sitting down. Their faces were blurry and hard to see. Perhaps, they weren't too important. Yet the vampire in the middle was clearly Aro of the Volturi. He held a dangling pocket watch. I think it was a watch, but I wasn't too sure. Where the watch's face should've been, it was Nessie. The glass that covered the face was slightly cracked.

"When I saw into the watch… it was more of a video that I was watching. Nessie was sitting with… us at lunch. But I don't remember that ever happening back when we were enrolled at Forks." Alice said.

"You don't remember? It was the first day we met Nessie. She even guessed our secret… wait a second. Renesmee is my daughter, not my friend. But, I'm so sure that happened…" Edward was confused. He stared at the picture, trying to decipher what was going on.

I nodded. I too vaguely remembered that happening. But it seemed hazy in my mind. I could tell it wasn't real. I could see through the mist of fantasy, and I knew Nessie was our daughter. Part of me disliked her for some reason, but I disregarded that. I could only wonder why Edward couldn't see reality as clearly as I could.

"Edward, what are you saying?" Jacob questioned.

Edward stayed in thought and didn't respond. Carlisle moved to the phone, "Perhaps I should call our cousins, the Denali's, now. The Volturi are more in Eleazar's field of knowledge."

* * *

**A/N: So the Volturi are involved. Is it confusing, yet? Bear with me! Everything will be revealed as the story continues.**

**And I made a funny one-shot about what would happen if the Cullens Went To the Movies. I hope it hasn't been done before... but I'm sure it'll be good! I'm just debating whether to post it now.**** Reviewing makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 4. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: If I could wish for one thing, I'd wish for nachos… then Twilight. **I Don't Own TWILIGHT****

* * *

Not once had I seen Dad talk to Mom. Whenever I talked to Dad, I attempted to mention her, but he'd shrug it off. He told me that he stays away from her for her own benefit. Perhaps she could be his singer. I remember the psycho that tried to kill Mom and had everyone on a wild goose chase had a singer. Aunt Alice was his singer, and was the only person he had no chance of killing. But, that was before he met my mom. I'd heard the story dozens of times from everyone and he always got killed in the end. My mom and Aunt Alice were the only one's who escaped his 'game.'

"So… Edward, have you ever talked to Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," he sighed.

"Oh, you should! She's really nice and smart and everything you'd look for in a girl. Trust me. I'm sure you'll love her!" I hoped I wasn't pushing it.

Just then, I saw Mom… Bella walking toward us. "Hi, Bella," I called her over, hoping she'd talk to Dad. Instead, Dad stood back to let us talk.

"Yes?" Her voice had an irritated edge to it. When I met her earlier, she wasn't too pleased to meet me. Like she was jealous or something. But, the day was drawing to a close, and I needed somewhere to stay for the night.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a few days. I know we don't really know each other too well, right now. But, I really need someplace to stay. Most of our furniture hasn't arrived yet from our last house." It was a total lie, but I wasn't going to tell her the truth. I trusted Mom out of anybody to give me a place to crash.

"No, sorry." She mumbled and walked towards her locker.

"What? Why not?" I started walking after her. I was really mad. I'm pretty sure that this is the first time Mom and I got into an argument.

She shrugged and started talking to her friend Angela. I think I just got dissed by my own mother.

"Wow, that was rude of her. If you want someplace to stay, you can always stay with us. I'm sure Alice would love to talk to you and get to know you." Dad said.

"Maybe if things don't work out, I'll let you know," I sighed. He was being way too helpful to be my father right now.

"Do you need directions?" He asked.

He obviously didn't that realize that I've lived in that house my whole life. I was even born in that house. There was no reason to go to the hospital for help on delivering your vampire-human baby. "No, I think I know where it is."

He blinked, confused. He stared at me for a while and it grew uncomfortable. I picked up my mother's habit and bit my lip. My eyes shifted around awkwardly and my fingers started fidgeting together. I shrank at the weight of his gaze.

Dad sighed and was perplexed. "You're so hard to read. Why is that? You're very fascinating." His hand rose as if it was about to brush my cheek, and I looked up nervously at him.

I stepped back, putting space between us and thought about what he'd just said. It was my turn to be confused. "But, you've always been able to read my mind," I mumbled to myself. I forgot he could hear me and he raised his eyebrow in further perplexity.

I sighed. "Never mind, but I really have to go now." I briskly walked away without another glance back at my mysterious dad. I tried to keep up with Mom as she and her friend walked toward the exit.

I was moving so fast, that I'd accidentally bumped into Auntie Rose. She glared at me. "Look, I don't know who you think you are. But we have kept up this pretense and blended in with humans for many years. Suddenly, you come and guess our secret." She paused for an after thought. "No wait, I highly doubt that was just a guess. You know our secret, so let's hear yours. How'd you know?"

Was Auntie Rose really that bitter before, or is she just overprotective of her family, right now? At any rate, I knew that I couldn't tell them how I knew. That would require telling them that I was from the future. All the movies I've seen showed admitting this wasn't a great idea.

"My secret?" I repeated.

Aunt Rose had me cornered so that I couldn't leave. However, she didn't know that I had vampire strength too. I pushed her away and continued calmly walking towards the exit. She walked faster and stood in front of me, again. "Yes. Your secret."

I sighed, wondering what to tell her, but Aunt Alice saved me. "Rose, c'mon. Jasper is about to leave. If Nessie wants to talk to us about her sources, then she will when the time comes."

Aunt Alice was definitely my favorite aunt right now. Auntie Rose sighed but trudged off. I guess she didn't want to be running home today. However, I'm just baffled as to why Aunt Alice wasn't leaving with them. We watched as the door opened and she strutted out.

"Sorry about that. I didn't get to really introduce myself. I'm Alice. You've met Edward and Rosalie. And you already seemed to know Emmett, so I'm guessing you know my mate, Jasper?" She asked with a smile. She seemed pretty open to discuss some of her vampire life. For all she knew, I didn't even know anything about mates or more information about the Cullen's.

I nodded, nervously. I could only hope that she wouldn't make me talk.

"May I ask why I can't see your future?"

I contemplated on whether I should tell her or not. "…Yeah. It's because… of my genetic makeup…Yeah, let's leave it at that." I stumbled over my words, replaying them in my head. I hoped I didn't give anything away.

She nodded slowly. For a second, I wondered whether she really understood my vague sentence. But the next thing she said led me to know that she'd made her own conclusion from my words. "So you're not human, then," she said. She didn't really ask the question. It was more of a statement or a realization.

I didn't answer her, regardless. I'm sure she took that as a no. I'm not technically fully human.

Do you need a ride home?" She asked. We began walking towards the parking lot.

"Not a ride to my house. I'll be staying with someone. But sure, thanks. You don't mind?" I was already devising a plan in my head. I could've ran there if I wanted to, but my clothes could run the risk of getting dirty.

"As long as you're comfortable with being in a car with a vampire, sure you can." She joked and we reached Dad's old Volvo. I wondered just how long this thing has been around. I think he may have gotten rid of it soon after I was born, but I couldn't be too sure. My family changed cars frequently.

"I'm used to it," I laughed, "werewolves and everything."

Her smile was immediately replaced with a frown. "Young werewolves are very unpredictable and prone to giving into their uncontrollable emotions."

"Yes, well these werewolves have their emotions more under control and are more of shape shifters than actual werewolves." I bit my lip, hoping I didn't give away too much. Her face looked lost in thought. No doubt, she was wondering about my past, and how I'd come to be much more into the supernatural world than they'd thought. I even knew about shape shifters and had first-hand experience with them, a chance they probably hadn't even had, yet.

She unlocked the car doors and I got in on the passenger side. "This is Edward's car. He left with the rest of them in Jazz's Ferrari." She put in car in drive, and sped out of the parking lot. I couldn't believe that Uncle Jasper used to own a Ferrari. I know they loved fast cars, but that's just flashy. They weren't doing too well on the whole blending-in situation.

I was used to Aunt Alice's driving, but she didn't know that. She looked confused, since I never even flinch as she accelerated. "So where am I taking you?" she asked.

I smiled. "That depends. Can you see if a police cruiser will be in front of Bella's house?"

She smiled deviously, "Bella Swan? Yeah, the car is parked right in the front." I was only mildly surprised that she knew where Mom lived.

"Then, that's where we're going."

The car ride was pretty quiet and went fast, as expected. I was leaning on my arm, which was resting on the arm rest, and looking out the window, deep in thought. After a few minutes of contemplation, I decided to bring up Mom and Dad, hoping that she could convince them to get together.

"I think Edward and Bella could make a cute couple, what do you think?" I pressed. I didn't know how people in the past would go about saying something like this. When I got no response, I tried again. "Alice?"

We started swerving around. I frantically looked up at her. "Aunt Alice!" I screamed, grasping the wheel. She was having a vision. On the freeway. With traffic all around. Not the best time.

Her foot was still on the gas pedal and it wouldn't budge, not even with the combined force of my vampire strength and my human one. All I could do is steer around cars to get us off at the first exit.

Whatever vision she was having better have been a life or death thing. The road we turned onto winded around the dense trees surrounding us. The speedometer continued to increase, and the car became unresponsive and wouldn't turn.

I screamed at the top of my lungs when we went head-on into the trees going well over 130 mph. Using adrenaline and vampire speed, I unbuckled our seat belts and pushed Aunt Alice through the door, causing a gaping hole. I didn't think much before I jumped through the newly opened hole.

This all happened in about one second, two seconds tops. Then the car exploded and caught on fire. At least Aunt Alice made it out. Fire was deadly to vampires. I watched as the fire danced around the trees, licking a few up into flames.

I sat by the side of the road, hugging my knees close to my chest. Normal humans would be hyperventilating about now. But, I was soaking it all up, wondering what would happen when Aunt Alice came to. Her visions have never lasted this long. It possibly could be important.

Aunt Alice finally came from her vision. "Edward's future blacked out! I panicked. What's going on?" She looked around her slowly and noticed the burning car a few yards away and my fake, worried grimace. I tried to keep up the pretense as much as I could, but even I knew there was no real way I could explain this. She groaned, "Edward is going to kill me!"

"The car almost killed you. But you're fine now." I said, indifferently. Her mouth gaped open and I figured I'd said too much.

"Nessie, you have absolutely no scratch on you and you broke the glass to push both of us out. This car randomly combusts and you bring us both out without managing to even get a single strand of hair out of place!" She looked uncertain at me and started pacing back and forth.

It's not that I'd said too much. I _did_ too much. But she owed me big time for it and I'd make sure she repays me later on in the future. Unlike Mom, I actually enjoyed Aunt Alice's shopping trips. But at least she's safe. That's the main thing that matters.

"Nessie… what are you?" She stopped moving and turned to face me.

I ignored her question and went back to her previous statement. "Edward's future is blacked out because it's too intertwined with mine."

Although we both knew that I dropped the former conversation, she continued this new subject I'd brought up. She nodded slowly. "You and Edward…Wow!" She sat down beside me.

"No! Eww, gross! Alice, I saved your life, do me a favor in return and help me get Edward and Bella together." I said.

"…Okay. You've been bugging me this whole time about it. No doubt, you've implied this to Edward, already. I don't know Bella too well, but I'm sure she's heard you mention this a few times. But can I ask you why you want them together so much?"

"No," I replied.

"Okay then… can I help you get to Bella's?" She asked.

"No, thanks. I have my own method." We both knew that she could easily find her way back, so I left and ran to Mom's house. I'm sure that Aunt Alice didn't expect me to be able to run that fast.

* * *

I rang the doorbell of the familiar home. "I'm coming." I heard a voice say from inside the house.

Grandpa Charlie answered the door. At least it wasn't Mom. She's been acting so rude lately, that I wasn't sure whether she'd kindly open the door or just slam it in my face. "May I help you?"

Grandpa Charlie looked so young and revived; I couldn't help but feel good when I saw him. "Hi, I'm new in town, and our furniture hasn't arrived yet for our new house. My parents left earlier to go check on it, and I was really wondering if I could stay here for a night or two. If you want any more information, I could give it to you..." I trailed off, wondering if Aunt Alice could help me forge some papers and pretend to be my guardian on the phone. I could disguise it as part of what she owes me.

He looked at me, unsure of anything I'd just said. I flashed him my award-winning smile. Everyone said I got it from my Dad. "My name is Nessie. I actually go to the high school and I've met Bella."

With this new information, he smiled back and invited me inside to sit on the couch. I took out my purse and my wallet. "How much money do you want? I have 500 bucks on me, but if you want more… I'll pay you the rest in the future." I laughed at my bad pun.

"No. No money." He sat down across from me. "You're a guest here. You can stay in the room up the stairs and to the right. Do you mind sharing a room with my daughter?"

I shook my head no. That was actually perfect.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"No problem. I'm chief of police here. So, I guess this is my way of saying, 'Welcome to Forks!' Dinner is whenever Bells gets home from her shopping trip with a few of her friends in Port Angeles. If you can't wait that long, we can get pizza. I'm sure Bells doesn't mind you wearing a few of her clothes." He said.

"Thanks, again. And I can just wait until she comes back." I moved upstairs to Mom's room. I felt a small burning in my throat. A hunting trip may have to wait.

I took out my i-Pod 6 that my dad gave me last year. I hoped playing futuristic music on an i-pod that didn't come out for another 17 years, wasn't giving anything away. Had the i-pod even been invented yet?

I took out the earphones so that it blasted, but not too loud to annoy my new roommate. Mom always hated when I did this.

Speaking of Mom, she arrived in what felt like a few minutes later. Yet, it was already dark outside. One of Mom's friends was just dropping her off and I distinctly heard her as she came in through the front door. She talked to Charlie for a brief moment, before making an appearance upstairs.

She threw her stuff on the ground. "Look- Nessie when I said 'no, you couldn't come,' I meant no. So, you came anyways and convinced Charlie to let you in with your sob story or whatever. But, I don't buy it. I'm not sure what your real motive is though."

I shrugged and climbed off of her bed and sat on the rocking chair in the corner.

"Could you please turn the music off!" She yelled.

I turned it down. I sighed, "So where am I sleeping?"

She glared at me and hopped on her bed, "Certainly not in here."

I rolled my eyes and concluded that somehow I messed things up and my mom became a bitch. This would certainly be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, but Bella's personality had to change some. Nessie is affecting everything in the past. Nessie will be with Jacob soon enough. They'll get closer in the next few chapters, I promise. **

**So, the next chapter is one of my favorites so far. I'll probably have that up either Friday or Saturday... But more reviews may make me post it sooner... Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Carmen POV Present

**Chapter 5. Carmen POV: Present**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… but I do own a pocket watch similar to Nessie's.**

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is in Carmen POV.**

**Here's some background on Carmen because she was kind of a minor character in the first 3 books...**

**-Denali Coven: Kate x Garrett; Tanya; Carmen x Eleazar**

**-Carmen and Eleazar are from Spain**

**-In Breaking Dawn, she was first witness to accept Nessie and agree to testify against the Volturi for her.**

**And I put an index with a few Spanish words mentioned at the bottom, so you'll know the English version. So if you have any other questions, let me know! Okay... time to read...=)**

* * *

"The phone's ringing!" Tanya called from her upstairs bedroom.

Everything was silent again except for the annoying ringing of the phone. It sounded so loud to my sensitive ears, as if it were right here next to me, instead of being a floor up.

"Concentrate. Use the meditation practices we learned from our friends in the Amazon." Eleazar held my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and channeled all of my forces into my ability. "The phone's ringing!" Tanya called again.

I scrunched my nose together and took another deep breath. This was all part of the meditation practice, breathing and everything. Although I hardly needed the breathing part, I heard it's supposed to be soothing. I relaxed and closed my eyes. "Perhaps you can envision a clock in front of you, ticking away. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Now freeze it! Tick tock. Tick tock."

I opened one eye and looked at him in disbelief. Mi esposo smiled and I relaxed and allowed him to continue. "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick…"

I waited for the 'tock,' but it never came. I cautiously opened one eye. Eleazar was still smiling at me. I knew vampires have a saying for ourselves, 'as still as a stone,' but this was way too close to the real thing.

I crept around him carefully, waiting for a response, and he was still in the same spot. "Eleazar?" I called. Still nothing. He was glued to that spot. Frozen. I did it!

I listened for the sound of Tanya, Kate, or Garrett. But, everything was silent. The phone wasn't even ringing, anymore. I slowly ascended the stairs and closed the basement door behind me. I walked towards the phone on the table and the screen was lit up. The screen didn't change or blink on and off to let me know the phone was ringing. It was frozen as well.

I felt this familiar shock go through my body, and all the silent noises came back to life. The phone, the TV, Tanya's loud voice. "Carmen?" my mate called.

"I'm upstairs." There was no need to yell. We could hear each other perfectly.

He was by my side in a flash. "You came up here fast," he commented.

My eyes lit up and I hugged him close to me. "It worked," I whispered. I started laughing to myself and I mentally did a happy dance. "Now I know that I can travel back and forth in time and freeze it and everything!"

I heard a disgruntled groan from upstairs. "Fine, I'll get it." Tanya called. I didn't know why it took her so long. She had a phone on an end table in the hallway outside of her room. It was much closer to her than the phone was to us when we were in the basement. We heard murmured whispers. "Eleazar, would you pick up the phone? It's urgent."

His hands were off me and picking up the phone. "Hello?"

I listened closely to hear the conversation coming from the other side. "Eleazar? It's Carlisle."

"How's the family?" he asked.

I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, "Nessie is missing. We have reason to believe the Volturi is responsible for this. What do you know about a watch handcrafted by a member of the Volturi? Alice had a vision of it, and we found the watch on Nessie's bed."

I sank down on the couch next to mi esposo, while Eleazar continued his conversation. "Mi bebe linda… missing," I whispered. Eleazar had Carlisle describe the watch. Apparently, it could warp time. It seemed pretty fascinating, to me. Maybe it worked like I did. It could help me find out more about my gift.

"Okay. We'll be there in five hours tops." Eleazar said before replacing the phone on the hook. It was a long way from Denali, Alaska to Forks, Washington. But I knew I'd be running at the top of my speed.

Mi esposo took a seat next to me and said, "Now may be perfect timing to test out your powers, for real. This situation may be more complicated than we think. Are you sure you're ready for it, mi amor?"

"Mi vida claro. Of course! You know how I feel about Nessie. She's mi hija. I don't care that we've been hiding my power from the Volturi for centuries. If it's for Nessie, I'll even show it in front of them, no me importa."

He wrapped his hand around mine. "Hopefully it won't come down to that, but if it does, you know I'm here for you," mi esposo said with the most honest look in his eyes. "We should start moving now."

"No puedos, no… You can't go with me Eleazar," I argued.

"But Carmen, you don't even know how far back in time she went! The farthest we've gone is a week, and even that has worn out your powers. I would hate to see something happen to you."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him con pasion. "Te amo," I whispered into his ear.

I heard a small giggle behind me and saw that we had an audience. Kate and Garrett were finally downstairs from whatever they were doing. We rose from the sofa. Kate was smiling approvingly at me. "So why didn't you tell us you had a gift? All those times you all were alone downstairs, we thought… other things were going on."

I laughed and Tanya came down the stairs. "Maybe my turn will come, soon. Everyone else around me has mates. I can't stand the love going around right now." She laughed and I gave her a tight hug.

Garrett stepped closer. "May I ask how your gift works?"

I smiled knowingly at Eleazar. "Eleazar had this perfect method of envisioning a clock before me and concentrating, while I manipulate the hands of time."

He nodded thoughtfully. I gave the rest of them hugs, and Eleazar pulled me to the side. "Do you think you need to stop and make a hunting trip?"

"That would probably be best. I'll stop for a trip on my way to the Cullen's." I resigned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in as I draped mine around his neck. He leaned in to kiss me.

"Cuidate," Eleazar said against my lips, and reluctantly stopped the kiss.

"I will, don't worry about me." I leaned on the tips of my toes a little to meet his lips again. The last thing that I remembered before I ran to the Cullens, was feeling his lips on mine. That's all I wanted to remember of him, in case our plan didn't work out. It could've very well been the last time I saw him.

* * *

Carlisle had the door open for me when I approached the house. "Eleazar is not with you?" He asked as I entered inside.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. I believe that I'll be of more assistance here." I said confidently. My gift would be needed here. Eleazar had already told me a little background of the watch, just in case.

Edward came in the room and was instantly by my side. "Really?" He asked, hearing my thoughts. A smile crept onto his face.

I nodded. "I perfected freezing it this morning."

"Do you think you can go back about 18 years?" His happiness changed to worry.

I shrugged and sat on the stairs. "I could try."

He leaned on the railing beside me. "Can I tell the others?" He was really excited about this thing.

I eyed him carefully and Carlisle spoke up. "I'm sure Carmen would like to tell her story when everyone is here." Carlisle saved me from having to say something similar. I didn't like to be so rude, especially to family.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around me. Bella handed me the watch, and I curiously opened it. "Apparently, when you time-travel using this watch, the watch stays in the present-time. So using this time-watch won't be of any help, since you won't get back." I said. This was only a conclusion.

Jacob sat comfortably beside me. The last time I saw him, he was very wary amongst the mass of vampires called for Nessie's witness to the Volturi. He wasn't around too much when I came to visit. "So your power is going to get us there?"

I shrugged wondering how to explain this. "Actually, that depends. I've only taken one person with me to travel before. I'm not exactly sure how many I can take. I can only take… a valuable person who can be of much assistance." I admitted.

They looked curiously at each other, wondering who should come on the rescue mission. Edward said, "Nessie is my… daughter, right?" He said that like he was so unsure. "Well I should go then. I could also read the minds of others to be able to quickly find her and bring her back."

Jasper sighed. "Don't be so confused, Carmen. This has been going on for a while. Edward almost forgot who she was a few times, for some reason. He even called her his friend once."

I leaned back against the next step above me, and processed all of this information. I'd been studying a lot over these past centuries about time, to better understand my power. I was recalling all of the information.

"Nessie has obviously whether purposefully or unintentionally been tampering with time." I said.

"Then why hasn't our perspective of Nessie gotten changed?" Rosalie asked. She'd actually softened since Nessie was born. She used to seem more… selfish.

Edward nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure if he was nodding at my thoughts or Rosalie's question. But, realization dawned on me. "Who was first to see Nessie?" I asked.

Bella looked confused. "Edward probably. Then me."

I nodded. "Who's next?"

"I guess I was, but I haven't forgotten**..**." Jacob trailed off, trying to think.

"Renesmee." Esme supplied.

Jacob nodded, "Sure, sure."

"Mutt, this is important. Do you remember Nessie?" Rosalie prodded.

Jacob looked around, confused. Confusion turned to anger and he began shaking. The stairs rattled under his weight. Bella tried to calm him down. Jasper also promoted an aura of calmness. "Jacob, calm down." She said softly.

I moved over a bit to give him some space. He looked around warily. "I'm in a house full of vampires. Why are you saying calm down? Bella… you're one of them!" He stared at her strangely and the stairs shook even more violently.

Esme sighed. "Not another werewolf phase in this house. Remember last time?"

Edward laughed a little, remembering the occurrence. Jasper sighed. "Quil, Embry!" Jasper called. I'm sure he wanted Jacob to see some familiar faces. Jacob looked ready to kill any one of us.

They came in half-naked a few seconds later. It seemed like all the shape-shifters did that, parading around in nothing but pants. Perhaps, Jacob would explain that later. Quil sighed, "I was about to go see Claire. This better be important."

"Quil, Embry, why are you all here?" He got up and stood by them. "There's so much stuff going on in my head!" Jasper sent another wave of calmness.

Embry looked from Jacob to us, trying to be confused. But, Jasper wasn't having it. "Would somebody like to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"It appears that Jacob has forgotten who Nessie is, which means he never got to have such a tolerated friendship with vampires." I explained.

"Way to go Jake, you lost your imprint." Quil attempted to lighten the situation.

"My imprint?" Jacob questioned.

"The only thing I want to know is why it skipped Bella. The memory loss went from Edward to Jacob. Why not Bella?" Surprisingly, that came from Emmett.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. I shifted uncomfortably on my step. Everybody turned towards Bella. She shrugged and took a few steps toward Jacob, shying away from the attention.

Carlisle cleared his voice. "Perhaps, I could help with that explanation." He walked forward. "Could Bella's shield have to do with anything?"

Bella mused, "Possibly. I felt like I didn't like Nessie. Like I shouldn't like her because she was annoying… especially when she stayed over to my house. But I suppose that my shield can see through all this fantasy, and see reality. My shield could block that fantasy or something. Is that possible?"

I nodded. "You're learning the full extent of your powers."

"So who's next?" Emmett asked.

"Perhaps Carlisle…" Edward said.

I stood up. "That settles everything. I know who I'll take. I'm just not sure whether I'll be able to take that many people at once."

* * *

Minutes later, we were in Nessie's room. I needed to focus on what I was doing, and being here helped. I was taking Alice and Bella with me. Alice could help us see what was happening in the present time while we were in the past. Bella's mental shield can help us remember if we started to forget Nessie.

Alice and Bella were quiet on Nessie's bed, giving me the much needed silence.

The quietness didn't last long, though. Rosalie burst into the room. "Take me to see Nessie. I want to see her! I miss her like crazy!"

I wasn't going to let Rosalie ruin my concentration. Alice restrained her. I took a deep breath and channeled all of my forces, imagining a clock standing before me ticking away.

"Just let me come!" I tuned Rosalie out. I don't know why someone always seemed to interrupt me at the worst times. It's as if they planned this.

I grabbed Bella's hand and held Alice's wrist, while she held her stance against Rosalie. I closed my eyes.

The clock's hand was ticking forward. I kept willing the clock to reverse, for the hands of time to go counter-clockwise.

"No!" That was the last thing I heard from Rosalie. We were gone before she could even try to intervene.

* * *

"Wow. We did it! You did it Carmen!" Alice yelled. I opened my eyes. "I did have a vision of the future, which is confusing because it was of the past. But that makes sense because in our future, we go to the past!" Alice shouted and started jumping up and down.

Bella stared dumbfoundingly at her. "Yeah… so I suppose we're at Forks High School, 2005?"

"Yes," I replied, looking around. "I believe we got here a day or so after Nessie."

"Does that even make sense?" Bella asked.

"We just flashed backward to just before Nessie comes…-Oh look! There's me! Other Alice!" Alice exclaimed.

The other Alice turned around, hearing her name being said. I quickly pushed them inside a dark classroom. "Let me lay down the rules of time: No associating with your past self. No disrupting the space time continuum. No telling people we're from the future. If any other rules come up, you'll know." I felt like a parent setting rules for their children.

They nodded obediently. I rethought what I said. "No, I think you all should try to stay in hiding. Always be near me, but not visibly. Your former selves go to school here and play a big part in whatever Nessie is doing."

We casually left the room trying to blend in, but we were quickly spotted. Bella was able to quickly to quickly retreat to the bathroom. Alice attempted to, but his voice stopped her.

"Alice, where are you going?" Edward asked. He looked over and finally noticed me. "Carmen… what are you doing here?"

Busted. I shrugged and hoped Bella was using her shield on us, right now.

* * *

**A/N: That was kind of a long chapter for me. So here's the phrases:**

**-esposo= husband**

**-mi bebe linda= my pretty baby**

**-mi amor= my love**

**-mi vida claro= of course**

**-mi hija= my daughter**

**-no me importa= i don't care**

**-no puedos= you can't  
**

**-con pasion= with passion  
**

**-te amo= i love you  
**

**-cuidate= take care  
**

**So, I liked writing Carmen POV. I'm having my Cuban friend translate a few words to Spanish for me. Review and tell me what you think about Carmen. If you have any questions, send me a message. **

**And past Jacob finally meets Nessie in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 6. Nessie POV: Past**

**A/N: I'll be updating a little sooner now that I'm on break… so this chapter is kinda short. Oh and I don't own Twilight… now that that's taken care of… you can read now…**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Grandpa Charlie poked his head in through the door to our room. "I hope you two don't mind, but I invited Billy and Jacob over from La Push." Mom nodded, acknowledging that she heard him and he left to get the door.

I couldn't wait to see what my best friend looked like when he was younger. Maybe he had braces, or glasses or something, although I couldn't imagine him wearing that.

I decided to play dumb and ask who Jacob is. I think normal people would do that in this situation. For all Bella knows, Jake could be a random stranger to me. After all, everyone thinks I just moved here. I turned my music down and took out my earphones. "Who's Jacob?"

"Jake," she corrected, "is my best friend. We've known each other since we were little kids. He also has this huge, obvious crush on me, sadly."

Whoa. Didn't see that one coming, Mom.

"Do you go out with him?" I asked nervously. I didn't know that _my_ Jacob used to have a crush on my mom. That's just weird. No one has even bothered to mentioned that before.

"Hell no," Mom said looking at me weirdly. She stood up and grabbed her brush from her dresser. "I mean, I'm sure he wants to, but we're just friends. He's… cute, I suppose. But, I could never honestly think of Jacob that way."

"Oh…" I surprisingly felt pretty relieved. I couldn't help but wonder if my presence here has caused an attraction between Jake and my Mom. But, I figured that wasn't likely. Jake didn't even know me, yet.

Mom stopped in mid-brush and turned to me. "Well since you care so much," a slight smile came to her lips, "He's tried to kiss me a few times."

Was my own mom trying to make me… jealous? No, it couldn't be. I didn't even know why I was thinking this way. Jacob and I were just friends. Best friends. I really needed to get Mom to talk about Dad.

"So, talking about kissing. What do you think of Edward?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what Edward Cullen has to do with kissing…" She trailed off.

I pitied myself for such a failed attempt at getting her to talk about him. I put on a friendly, encouraging smile, hoping it'd encourage her to talk more.

It worked. She sighed, "Oh I think he hates me, so I guess I don't really like him too much either."

I hit my forehead in anger. Why couldn't things just be simple? "What? No he doesn't hate you! Why would you hate him?" I questioned. I was totally confused.

She sat down on her bed to face me. "Well, I haven't spent too much time talking to him. But as you know, we're lab partners. He's hated me and glared at me throughout class since the first day at school. He even tried to switch schedules because of me. He's actually just coming back from visiting some family in Alaska. But, I knew he left because of me. Now, it's even worse. He stays on the edge of his seat, as far away from me as possible, but the glaring continues. I plan to confront him though; his attitude is annoying the hell out of me. That's why I dislike him."

I nodded slowly. "You should talk. He's not that bad."

She laughed in disbelief. "Why do you-"

"Bells, I'm here! Come down!" I heard Jacob call from downstairs. I was actually kind of sad that he ruined this moment. We were having such a great conversation and she hadn't said one snide, insulting remark for a few minutes. Of course, that could never last too soon.

"Is that Jacob?" I asked, just for the pretense.

"Yeah that's him. Why don't you… take a shower or something?" She rolled her eyes and exited the room. I could take a hint that I wasn't wanted downstairs around them. She could've just said it.

I put my phone on her nightstand and grabbed some of Mom's clothes. I went inside the tiny bathroom that the three of us now shared. I hoped she didn't mind if I borrowed some of her shampoo. I locked the bathroom door behind me.

I got the shower going and picked up the soap. The water was just getting warm when I finally stepped in.

I sorted through my thoughts, while allowing the water time to heat up a little more. I realized there was no way of getting home. The watch that brought me here, stayed in the future. So, I'm stuck in the past… would this mess up my future? Did I still have a future?

Time was seriously giving me a headache. I decided to try focusing on something else. My Jacob. He always kept me happy when I was feeling frustrated, so I thought about him. He seemed to constantly be there for me, in dark times. Like my personal sun.

I wondered if he'd remember me. He's my best friend for crying out loud! Isn't there a rule that you can't forget your best friend? I sighed and began washing my hair.

All the girls at school and even girls from the past seemed to think Jacob was… hot. Even Mom admitted he was cute. I could only wonder if she meant boyish cute or… something else. I didn't think of Jake that way. I didn't know if I could. To me, he was just Jacob.

All this about Jacob liking Mom was too much to handle. He may have liked her in the past, but she's a married woman later on. If he still had a crush on her, that'd be just… wrong. It kind of made me question our friendship, though. Could he have just been pretending to be my best friend, just to get closer to Mom, and perhaps steal her away from Dad? Hopefully he wasn't saying anything right now to make her stay away from Dad or any of the other Cullens. He wouldn't really be helping the situation.

I was clinging to the hope that Jacob would remember me as I stepped out of the room and slowly proceeded down the stairs. One step at a time, Nessie. Now or never.

"Hey, Bella!" I called into the kitchen. I paused and sat on the last step. "I hope you don't mind, but I took a pair of your jeans and cropped knit lavender hoodie, kay? Oh and I used your shampoo. It smells great, thanks!"

I heard Bella sigh and Jacob snicker as their footsteps grew closer, as they entered the room.

"I don't know, Bells. I think you shouldn't hang around the Cold Ones." Jacob said ominously, and put his hands in his pockets.

Did he seriously tell her the tribal legends? Is this how she learned about vampires? Would it help if I got into the conversation, and helped her believe the legends? Perhaps, she'd grow more curious about Dad and begin talking to him. But there was definitely a possibility that she wouldn't want anything to do with him after that.

I decided to keep my mouth shut. I was waiting for Mom to be a good hostess and introduce us. She turned to face me, "Jacob, this is Renesmee."

I stared at his features. Jake physically looked about the same. Maybe a little shorter, not by much though. His head hung low, so I couldn't see his face.

Then, he finally looked up, his eyes meeting mine. Personally, I wasn't expecting a grand entrance. Half of me wanted Jacob to show sign of pointless recognition, but instead he just stared dumbly at me.

"Jacob?" Bella attempted to break him from his gaze. But truth be told, I couldn't stop staring back either. Gosh, what the hell have I done?

* * *

**A/N: Okay Jacob's point of view next chapter. Reviews help me type faster! =D**


	7. Chapter 7: Jacob POV Past

**Chapter 7. Jacob POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own Twilight… or the dialogue from Twilight used in the chapter.**

* * *

Dad and I brought some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry over to Charlie's. I helped him through the door, since he'd been confined to a wheelchair not too long ago. However, helping him get here wasn't the main reason as to why I came. I actually came to see Bella.

I went to the kitchen and called her down. I knew that my visits would be less frequent now. I was always on patrol these days. More bloodsuckers came into the area and within a few days, I joined the pack.

Sam had been against me coming, but Bells was my best friend. What Sam didn't know couldn't hurt him, though. I'd just be in deep shit when I phased, knowing they'd find out what I did. But, I didn't think I could just abandon Bella, no matter what Sam said. I was so close to finally getting her to go on a date with me.

"Wow, Jacob you grew!" Bells exclaimed when she entered the room. "What are you, 6'2 now?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Try 6'7." I gave her a warm hug and she immediately pulled away and put the back of her hand to my forehead. She was struggling on her tippy-toes.

"Jake, you're burning up!"

I shrugged indifferently. It's just another factor of being a werewolf. My temperature was now 108º.

I sat down at the table, and she got a couple of bottles of water for us. "Jake, where have you been these days? I haven't seen you around here, lately."

I couldn't lie to Bella. "I've been… busy." I chose my words carefully and refused to let my guard down. The house smelled stale of vampire, and I was a bit on edge.

"I'm really going to have to come visit you all in La Push. I haven't been there in a long time." She said.

How could I possibly tell her that Sam wouldn't allow it? That I couldn't be as close of friends with her. Before I could answer, her eyes lit up.

"Hey! How about my friends and I go next weekend?" She asked.

"Sure Bells, that'd be fun. We can meet up when you go." Sam wouldn't mind if they went to the beach… Especially if it was their idea not mine.

"Yeah, I was thinking of inviting Alice… maybe Edward. I mean Alice was really nice to me to an extent when I first came. She's the only one in her family who was. We don't really talk like that, but she seems cool and no one invites Edward to anything…" She trailed off. "I think he hates me, and I don't like it when people feel that way towards me. As much as I hate to admit it, Renesmee might have a point…"

I nervously took a sip of my water. Those first two names sounded familiar. "Alice and Edward…"

"Cullen." She said.

I nearly spat out the water on her. I was coughing a lot, though trying to get out my sentence. "The Cullens? No. They can't come." I backtracked to her original statement. "And who the hell is Renuseme?" I couldn't even pronounce her name.

Bella smiled lightly. "Yeah, I feel sorry for the poor mother who gave her that name… But, why can't the Cullens come?" she asked. "And Jacob, why are you shaking?"

Shit. Calm down. The bloodsuckers wouldn't make me hurt my Bella. Damn. I hadn't even realized I was shaking. I sighed audibly, wondering what to say. Damn. I figured I'd just stick with most of the truth. "Okay Bells… let me tell you a story… my dad told me it, and it's been passed down from generations."

She nodded waiting for me to continue. I inched closer to her, preparing to make this sound like any ordinary scary story. I couldn't have her thinking this was real. I paused, hesitant for a moment. This would be breaking the treaty. But maybe if I invited her to one of our bonfires or something, she'd have to hear it. But I couldn't deny Bella of anything anyway. And it's not like she'll believe me. I didn't even believe this until I phased the first time.

"Do you know any of our stories? About where we Quileutes came from?"

"Not really," she admitted.

So this would be harder than I thought. "One legend claims that we descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are stories of the _cold ones_." My voice octave dropped respectively.

"The cold ones?" She seemed genuinely interested.

I nodded. "Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends and some much more recent. According to the legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." I paused.

"Your great-grandfather?" She questioned. I wanted to know what she thought so far- of our legends. I wondered if she was convinced.

"He was the tribal elder, like my father is now. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf- well, not the wolf really, but the wolf that turns into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one." By this time, we were undeniably close. I knew she was itching for me to finish this story.

"So you see," I continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. However, this pack that came to our territory was different. They didn't hunt the ways others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." I winked purposefully at her, hoping she'd understand the humans were the pale-faces I was referring to.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." I put the appropriate edge to my voice to lighten the seriousness, hoping she'd still believe they were just stories.

But, she seemed intrigued, as if really trying to understand. "What do you mean civilized?"

"Instead of preying on humans, they claimed they drank from animals instead." I explained.

"So you think the Cullens have something to do with your cold ones?" She questioned.

I sighed. We _really_ weren't supposed to divulge this information, but it's Bella. "Bells, they are the cold ones. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male. But, the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time, they already knew of the leader, Carlisle."

Bella stared at me, trying to make sense of what I'd just said. "These cold you're talking about- you said they drank from animals. Blood drinkers? Like… vampires."

Crap. She caught on fast. I had to think of something quickly. "Bells, these are just stupid tribal legends. You don't seriously think vampires exist, do you?" I added a small laugh to back up what I'd just said.

She shook her head in disbelief, but she still was deep in thought. She was taking this way too seriously. I didn't think she'd be that interested.

Just then, we heard somebody shouting from upstairs. "Hey Bella!"

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Renesmee, I think I mentioned her before. She's some new girl from school who tricked Charlie into letting her stay here." She said. It was obvious by her tone that she didn't like this girl.

"She can't be that bad," I defended the girl and we stood up from the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took a pair of your jeans and cropped knit lavender hoodie, kay? Oh and I used your shampoo. It smells great, thanks!" I wasn't sure if this girl was purposely annoying Bella, or if she was genuinely grateful to use Bella's things.

I figured she was annoying her because Bells sighed loudly. She tapped her foot slowly on the tile floor. It's one of the things that Bella did to calm down.

I gave a smile. She sighed and mouthed 'This isn't over.'

I really hoped she would've forgotten, though. I shouldn't have even told her anything in the first place. I wasn't sure if Sam would be angrier at the fact that I defied his command to not see Bella or the fact that I just told her one of the legends.

We walked through the opening leading from the kitchen to the small foyer. "I don't know, Bells. I think you shouldn't hang around the Cold Ones."

She rolled her eyes at me, and I put my hands in my pockets and looked down. I didn't want to tell Bells what to do, but this was for her own health.

I sighed and kept my eyes glued to the floor, a million thoughts went through my head. Bella introduced us, "Jacob, this is Renesmee."

I looked up, trying to be nice to the girl Bells didn't like. I figured she couldn't be too bad, right?

Sure enough, she was wearing Bella's clothing. Surprisingly, she even looked like Bells. Just a tiny bit. She was twisting curls in her hair with her finger; her hair framed her face delicately. Then, I glanced over her facial features, and our eyes finally met.

It was like nothing I'd felt before. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts. Everything was disconnected from me, and a new string held me where I was. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was her. And I'd do anything for her. Be anything. A friend, a brother, even a lover. All of this, I knew in one second. I imprinted on this girl, and I couldn't even pronounce her name.

"Jacob?" Bella called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I was sure I looked like an idiot, staring at the girl. "Re… Renuh… R…Renee… Renuhnay…"

"Just Nessie," She sighed. That was kinda funny because I thought about giving her that same nickname, since her full one was a mouthful.

First impressions meant everything right now, and I was so sure I'd just blown mine. "So how long have you been staying here?" I asked.

"A few days, I suppose." Nessie replied.

Bella cleared her throat. "A few days too many. Where are your parents anyway?"

Could her parents have died or something? Why did she choose to stay with Bella? Why does Bella hate her? That's not usual. Bella usually got along with everyone. I was a little surprised at my worry and concern for Nessie.

Before she could answer, I asked another question. "How long will you be staying here?"

"Why do you care, Jake?" Bella interrupted. "Hopefully, she'll leave soon." She glared at Nessie.

Nessie rolled her eyes in reply at Bella. "Jake, I'm not sure ho-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No," Bells cut in again. "Jacob. To you, he's Jacob." Bella emphasized each word.

I hadn't seen this side of her before. "Bella, it's cool. She can call me Jake." I looked at Nessie and smiled. "So what were you saying, Nessie?"

"Whatever," Bella murmured.

"Thanks Jake," Nessie smiled back at me, which made me feel so happy. She had such a beautiful smile. We ignored what Bella said, and she continued. "I'm not sure how long I'll be staying here… I just need to find a way to get… crap! I mean my parents, um, are probably still in Chicago right now." She furrowed her eyebrows in a concentrated way.

She turned her attention to Bells. "Bella, what's for dinner? I'm starving!"

"There's fish in the fridge," Bells leaned against the wall.

Nessie grimaced slightly and looked a bit pale. "I think I'll pass on the food."

Bells switched the weight to her other foot. "S'not like I truly care."

I was really curious to find out why Bella didn't like Nessie. I couldn't fathom any reason. I'd been hearing their exchange for the past few minutes and Nessie was never rude to her.

"So have you done anything fun, since you've been here?" I asked.

"Not really. I've mostly been to school and back, I guess." Nessie shrugged.

"Really? That sucks. Bells mentioned coming over to La Push, where I live and hanging out at First Beach. Maybe you could come with her." I suggested. I didn't want to be pushy or anything. I was just really hoping she'd accept my offer and decide to come.

"I don't think Bella would really want me to come…" she said. I thought I saw a twinkle of hope of some sort, but then there was nothing.

"I'm sure you'd be cool with taking her, right Bells?" I turned to the wall that my best friend was just leaning on. She wasn't there.

"Bella?" I asked and looked in the kitchen, but she wasn't there. A brief look into the living room where the game was going on let me know she wasn't there either.

"When did she leave?" Nessie asked.

I shrugged and sat on the stairs next to her. She didn't seem phased by my abnormal heat or anything. She actually seemed more comfortable sitting next to me, and whether it was done purposely or not, she moved slightly closer to me.

"So do you have an interest in cars?" Nessie asked.

I wondered if this was just a lucky guess. "Yeah. It's what I've been doing in my spare time." I raised my eyebrow hopefully. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get my hands on a master cyclinder for an '86 Rabbit?"

"No. But I'll keep my eyes open." She smiled. It was quiet for a second. She looked thoughtful. "Do you think I can take a look at your car?"

My eyes lit up. This was awesome! I imprinted on a girl who loved cars. I helped her off the stairs. We turned the porch light on and went outside.

"Girls don't usually care about cars and whatnot. But you're different. What sparked your interests?" I asked. I didn't know whether it was the imprint pull or not that made me want to know more about this bronze haired beauty.

"A family friend taught me everything I know." That same hope was in her eyes again, but I just couldn't place it.

"This is my Rabbit Volkswagen. I'm fixing up a model just like this in my garage, right now." I said.

She examined the car, going around in a full circle. She seemed so fascinated. "Wow. They don't make cars like this anymore."

I stared at her. "Yeah they do… This baby is only around a couple of decades old now. They have newer models, though."

She nodded, but wasn't really paying attention. Nessie peered through the window and came over to where I was standing. "May I?" She pointed to the keys in my hand before looking up at me, to meet my eyes.

Without thinking I passed the keys over, happy that she was jumping in delight. I never let anybody drive my car, other than me. Yet here she was, racing over to the driver's side and I reluctantly walked towards the passenger's.

I could only hope she knew how to drive, already. I didn't want to have to fix this car again. I'd grown quite an attachment to it.

Just as I placed my hand on the handle, I felt a presence in the woods across the street. I turned to see my brothers in wolf form watching me. One of them let out a lone howl and I knew it was time to go.

"Shit. Nessie, I have to go take care of something." I admitted. Apology hung heavy in my words. "You can still take the car out for a spin if you'd like to."

She looked worried but nodded and got into the car. I hated it, but I had to turn around and run across the street, into the dense forest. I wouldn't be able to explain my actions to Nessie right now- about being a werewolf, but I planned to soon. Hands became paws, and my mind was open for everyone to hear.

* * *

**A/N: So Jacob's POV on all of that… tell me what you think! Sorry for Bella being totally OOC, but it was important to the plot. **

**And I could've summarized the dialogue about the legends or the imprint feelings… But I felt Stephanie Meyer explained it better than I could. So, review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Carmen POV Past

**Chapter 8. Carmen POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay so this past week has been pretty hectic. But here's the next chapter:**

* * *

"I just left you all in Denali. What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

I tried to play it cool. "I came here to see how you were doing with your cantante. Then I bumped into Alice." Alice nodded to make my lie seem believable.

He looked warily between the two of us, but began speaking. "I only see her in my Biology class, and even there I am careful to ignore her. I've convinced myself that killing Bella wouldn't be best for either of us."

Fury raged in Alice. "You haven't talked to her?"

He actually looked fearful of his 'little sister.' "No. I don't know how I'd control myself."

Alice glared at him. "I'll be back," she hissed. Then, she was gone.

That left just Edward and I. I avoided making eye contact with him, as frequently as possible. However, the silence just continued.

"Carmen, I can't read you. Why is that so?" He broke the silence.

It was hard to contain my excitement. This meant that Bella was using her shield on us. We couldn't tamper with the past, so that meant Edward couldn't read our minds. It would be easy for one of us to slip up and reveal that we're from the future in our thoughts.

"Not sure," I lied. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet to pass the time.

"…So why did the principal want me?" Bella asked. Her voice came from down one of the halls. Alice must've given her teacher the excuse that she was wanted by the principal, to get Bella out of class.

"I don't know. I was just told to get you." Alice explained.

Edward and I exited the building, and watched as Alice and Bella appeared into view. I could see Edward visibly tense up as Bella walked closer to the double doors that separated her from us. "Carmen, I don't see why you're doing this, and I'm not exactly sure how this'll be of any benefit." I heard him audibly stop breathing, not that he had to, but he didn't want to take in her scent.

I'd never had my own cantante, but I was sure this wasn't easy for him. Bella's lovely scent hit me like 20 tons of bricks. I swallowed back my own venom that was pooling in my mouth.

"Just resist. If you can last Biology, surely you can survive a few minutes." I told him. "Just resist," I repeated, more so for myself than for him.

The door opened and the breeze blew Bella's delectable scent right into my nostrils. I turned around and took a deep, clean breath. I wasn't used to being this close to humans. I held my breath and turned back around.

"Bella, I'm sure you've met my brother, Edward. This is our friend, Carmen." Alice introduced us. Bella extended her hand for Edward to shake, before he gave her a murderous glare. She immediately retracted it.

Bella moved a strand of hair, already well arranged, behind her ear. "Yeah, we've met." Her eyes stayed locked on Edward's.

There was an long silence, but when I thought about intervening, Bella spoke up. "So, Edward… you were trying to… change your schedule?"

"Yes." He replied. Even I had to strain to hear him. He was in so much pain.

Bella paused, and looked down at her feet. "Is it… because of me? Which I can't see why because I've never really talked to you before, with your mood swings and all." Her expression grew dark and remorseful.

Alice and I stood awkwardly to the side. I absentmindedly wondered where future Bella was. She couldn't be too far away.

"I didn't know everybody was skipping today. If so, why are we all out here? Shouldn't we be _off_ school grounds?" Emmett and Jasper approached.

They looked from Bella to me, questioningly. "I'm still waiting for an answer, Edward." Bella prodded.

We all immediately felt calm. Jasper's gift really came in handy. Edward must've felt inclined to talk all of a sudden. I'm sure we owed Jasper for that one too.

"It's not entirely you." He admitted.

Emmett and Jasper stood beside us. Alice sent me a 'help me' look. She had no visible problem with her mate wrapping his arm around her waist, but she was obviously worried that past Alice would come. Then things would get even more complicated.

"I don't know what you're problem is, and I don't even know why you all brought me out here. I'm sure the principal didn't really need me in his office." Bella said before turning away. "See you in gym, Alice."

Alice looked dazed for a second. "I'm not going to gym today. I'm skipping with the rest of them. But, I'll be back in a second." She darted back behind one of the buildings.

Jasper looked at me, no doubt wanting to ask me what was going on. Bella looked one-by-one at us, finally acknowledging Jasper and Emmett's presence. She shook her head slowly before whispering, "Nessie was wrong."

She didn't realize we could hear her. "Renesmee? You've seen her?" I asked hopefully.

"She's freakin' staying at my house. I'm pretty sure I've seen her." Bella said sarcastically. She was about to walk away, but somehow tripped. Emmett held a snicker, but before she could hit the ground, Edward caught her. She flushed a deep red and Edward quickly righted her.

"What were you saying about Nessie?" He asked. I found myself somewhat curious too.

Bella took a step back. "She's been trying to tell me that you were cool and nice, but you've been nothing but rude."

Edward actually felt ashamed and Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He no doubt wanted to know the cause of his shamefulness.

"Nessie said I cool… and nice?" Edward's eyes looked hopeful. No. Hell no. Do not tell me Nessie messed up the past.

Bella just glared at him, before walking away. Alice passed her, without a word and came back outside. She came through a different building this time. How strange.

"Carmen, why are you here?" She asked. This must've been past Alice.

"Alice, you were right there when Carmen explained it." Edward said.

"But… I wasn't." She said, staring at me. Uh-oh. Time for my escape.

Emmett and Jasper turned to face me, also. "Carmen, are you here for a visit?" Emmett asked.

"I suppose, but I really have someplace to go." I darted from the tense situation. As I ran, the bell rang for school to be let out, and I heard Jasper mutter, "The confusion was too great for even an empath to handle."

I found Alice and Bella in an empty classroom. Alice was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her fingers at her temples. Bella was rhythmically rubbing Alice's hair, trying to calm her.

"Any updates?" I asked. I knelt next to them.

"This is so frustrating! Carmen, your future disappears." Alice said, and threw her hands in the air.

"So I'm going to see Nessie?"

"Or the wolves…" Bella interrupted.

"Or the wolves," I restated. "Anything else?"

Alice's gaze was off in the distance. "What?" She asked.

"Did you see anything else- anything from our time?" I pressed.

She shrugged and leaned back against the wall, struggling to remember. "I don't know." She sighed audibly.

I sat down next to her and rested my hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner. "Alice, what don't you know? Did you have a vision?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it makes no sense." She complained.

Bella sighed, "What makes no sense? Are you referring to Nessie?"

Alice nodded. She rested her head in her hands, attempting to clear her muddled thoughts. "Nessie never told us what she was. I could tell she wasn't human, though. She knew our secret, but we never knew hers. In my vision, Edward was lonely. I mean, we were all there with him, but he had no mate… and later on, he came across his singer and accidentally killed her. That part was fuzzy. I can only hope it was accidental, though. Who's his singer?"

Bella sank to the floor. She stopped breathing. "Carmen, if the human me dies, will the immortal me continue living?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet," I was sure we didn't want to find out though. "But in any case, use some of your shield on Alice. It'll help her to remember and think straight. I'll go see Nessie. Bella, can you watch Edward? Make sure he doesn't do something he'll regret later. Alice, try to get rid of the headache and go with Bella, or something."

Bella leaned forward to look past Alice at me. "Nessie is my daughter, shouldn't I be the one to see her?"

Alice answered for me, no doubt having seen a vision of it before. "Bella you'll see her soon enough, but we're around all these kids who know the human you. They'll think something is up. And besides, Nessie is staying at your old house. Imagine if human Bella walked in and saw you. We're trying to stay hidden."

Bella thought it over. "Fine, but tell me how she's doing."

I nodded and stood up. I took a look at a hand-held mirror left on a desk. I fixed my hair and stepped out into the hallway.

Finding Nessie was harder than it looked. All these kids were running around trying to get out of the school, while I was attempting to navigate against the crowd. I couldn't even smell her because of all the scents of different people, and these humans' blood… I wasn't used to so many humans in one place. I had to control my thirst.

I didn't see her in any of the buildings, so I walked back into the parking lot. Some guy had Nessie cornered onto a wall. I swallowed back the venom that entered my mouth. I didn't care who saw me as I used my normal speed to take me there in less than a fraction of a second.

"Mike, you'd do well to get your hands away from me!" She yelled at the boy. I could tell she was debating whether to use her strength to affect the situation or keep her human pretense up.

"Nessie, don't be like that." He said. I tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned around, giving Nessie the opportunity to see me.

"Carmen!" Her eyes lit up.

I smiled at my niece. However, when I looked back at the pervert, I wore a frown. "Get your hands off of her."

His hands retreated to his side, and he had a cocky grin. "Want them on you instead, hot stuff?"

I laughed dryly at his failed attempt to flirt. Pickup lines like that certainly weren't used anymore. "I suggest that you leave, if you still want your hands." I threatened. Within a blink of an eye, he was gone and at his car.

"Carmen, you remember! Finally there's someone in this crazy town who knows me!" She grabbed me into an embrace. "How'd you get here and how'd you remember?"

"I'll explain later. I heard you're staying at Bella's?" I asked.

She nodded. "Mom was supposed to give me a ride home, but I think she went to Angela's or Jessica's house."

"So, we'll run. I don't have a car." I admitted. Once we were a safe distance away, we took to the woods and ran. Nessie led the way, and soon we came to an opening in the forest. We were facing the back of Bella's house.

"Nessie, I brought Alice and Bella with me. We will try to go back to our time as soon as possible. You haven't upset the past, have you?" I was hoping she did nothing to Edward and Bella's relationship. However, talking to Edward proved otherwise.

"Well… I revealed their vampire secret. I told them I knew and it unfavorably attracted Dad's attention. I'm working on getting them back together." She admitted. We'd reached the front yard and Nessie leaned against a cedar tree.

"Anything else?" I questioned. I wondered if she'd seen Jacob or his pack yet.

"Well… Aunt Alice… suspects that I'm not human..." She trailed off, watching me closely to gauge my reaction.

I took a deep sigh. "Why is this?"

A blur passed by me, and Alice stood in the driveway. I swear I've two too many Alice's running around today.

"Which Alice are you?" I asked.

She pulled Nessie into a quick hug. "The future one, of course. And to answer your question, she saved me from my brother's burning car. Oh and Edward's going to be pretty mad about that. He'll find out later today." She smiled. "Bella's shield is helping me see reality and stay focused, so let's do this!"

"We need to get back now," I agreed.

Nessie looked sheepishly at me. "Can we hunt first?"

Alice jumped up and down. "That's why I came. I still have a headache and being around the wolves clears it up a bit. I think I'll join you on the hunt."

Nessie smiled and ran across the street to the edge of the forest. "We're going to see the pack."

"Yup, go to the left. We don't have to be close enough to see them, just enough for the headache to go away."

We joined her across the street but even I knew this was a bad idea. The wolves hadn't joined an alliance with the Cullen's, yet. No doubt they'd have a problem with us hunting so close to the La Push border.

As we ran deeper into the forest we caught the scent of a deer herd and turned that way. Deer was my least favorite animal. I detested to dull taste of their blood, but that's all we had.

"Ugh… deer," I murmured.

"I know, I hate deer," Nessie replied. "Can we look for something else?"

"No… we need to get you back to the future Nessie, this should calm your thirst for a little bit." Alice explained.

"I'd much rather have human food," Nessie said under her breath.

We reached the site and lingered around the trees. Alice was the first one to pounce into action. She hunted as if she were dancing, anticipating the deer's move and acting upon it. She didn't need to foresee the deer's movements, but I could tell she liked to do this with her prey.

I watched as Nessie ran in reluctantly. Was it just me or did the she look like a wolf when she hunted? Fierce and to the point. That said a lot about her favorite animal.

Then I came in. I stalked my prey, and made my killing pounce. As I sucked the blood from the stupid animal, I imagined a tasty lynx. I missed the taste of those felines. Years ago in Spain, we hunted them so much that they were now at the verge of extinction. Their blood was so rich. Nowadays we couldn't hunt them down or else they'd disappear just like the dinosaurs did. Now _those_ were the tastiest before humans came along, so I'd heard.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Nessie move onto the other deer.

We played with our food, and let the rest of the deer escape. We picked up a new scent, breezing past trees.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. We were so close to the target that it took me a minute to snap out of it.

I slowed and stopped in my tracks. Alice spoke again, this time to herself. "We've gone too far. Dammit! Why couldn't I have realized it sooner?"

Nessie slowed down to a stop, ahead of us. I looked around searching for any immediate danger. "Alice, what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Nessie, come back!" Alice yelled. "The treaty line!"

She looked at Alice in confusion. She took a couple of steps forward, toward us, when a blur passed and knocked Nessie to her feet. Before I knew it, I was over the imaginary line, charging toward the gigantic russet wolf attacking my niece.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'll hopefully have the next chapter up before the week is over!  
**

** And I'll do my best to start answering every review!**** So review. It only takes 5 seconds, really. =)**


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob POV Past

**Chapter 9. Jacob POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: First off, I want to say thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You all are the reason I'm still writing this story and updating as regularly as I can. And you'll understand why I'm saying this if you read the Author's Note attached at the bottom of this chapter. So thanks and now you may read the next chapter:**

* * *

I was careful to hide my thoughts about Nessie from the pack. I needed to understand this imprinting thing better before I brought it up. Besides, now wasn't the time to mention it. Quil joined the pack the night I met Nessie. So things had been pretty hectic.

Quil was enjoying every aspect of being a wolf. He's one of my best friends and I was pretty glad he finally joined. It was getting hard to keep secrets of the pack from him. It was almost as bad as how I felt with Nessie. I wanted to tell her everything- the imprinting, the pack, and all about me. But not now. I needed time to sort all of this through.

"Hey Jake, did you tell Bella last night?" Quil asked. He, Embry, and I were taking a stroll on First Beach. It's where we came to relax and go back to the old times, forgetting all this werewolf business. We weren't on patrol and were too keyed up to get some rest in.

More vampires had come into the area and it was only a matter of time before we caught them. It was no doubt their fault that Quil and I phased so early.

"Tell her what?" I asked.

Embry playfully punched me in the arm. "You know," he said with a dry laugh, "that you all can't be friends. You know the rules, Jake. You wouldn't want to phase around her."

I sighed. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten all about Bells. I came over to tell her we couldn't be friends, and that I was harboring this huge crush on her. I had planned on getting everything out in the open, and I'd ended up only telling her the tribal legends. There would surely be consequences for that when they found out I told her about our world of vampires and werewolves. I knew I wasn't supposed to divulge the information, so I'd accept whatever came.

And now, all I could think about was Nessie. Her bronze curls. Her beautiful brown eyes. I just couldn't place why she looked so similar to Bella. Perhaps that would always remain a mystery.

"Jake!" Quil yelled.

"Wha- What?" I broke away from my thoughts.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

Before I could respond, a distinct howl rang from the woods. Jared and Sam were on patrol right now. The howl that Sam gave was a warning. Whatever was going on, it was very important.

The subject was dropped and we tore off into the woods. "Quil, are you comfortable with phasing so soon?" I questioned.

He stared at me in mock offense. "Jake, I was born to do this protector stuff. This is all pretty fun! I can't believe I was missing out on all this… exhilaration. Being a wolf is awesome!" He assured me.

I laughed. "Keep that positive attitude, Quil."

We gave each other some privacy and I tied my pants to my leg. I concentrated on my wolf self. Russet fur. Black eyes. I was no doubt the biggest in the pack.

_'Move east guys! Where's Paul?'_ Sam's voice immediately rang through my head.

_'Jared saw some of the bloodsuckers around the woods near the outskirts of Forks.'_ Sam informed us. I could see where they were in his head.

I felt Paul phase. _'Finally, some real action! I was tired of this patrolling every day!'_ He was noticeably happy for once. I was too, though. The main vampires in the area were off limits to us. The family that Bella was talking about.

_'You didn't tell her?' _Embry asked. My thoughts on Bella must've been open for everyone to hear.

We were racing to meet Sam at the border. _'I was going to, but I got distracted.' _I admitted. I tried by best not to think about how I got distracted. Nessie.

I felt Sam stopped moving. _'Jacob, tell me you did not tell Bella the legends. You know those aren't to be disclosed.'_

I sighed. _'For all she knows, they're just myths. Why would she believe any of this stuff? It's exactly what people have nightmares about. She wouldn't seriously accept these legends to be the truth.'_

_'Either way, we'll discuss this later. Paul and Quil, go around the north border and come around to the east. Make sure there aren't anymore leeches.' _Sam thought. I knew he didn't want Quil where the action was. He had only been a wolf for a few days, so he wasn't used to fighting.

Paul realized that too. _'Why do I have to baby-sit? It's been too long since we've encountered a vampire! I'm coming!'_

_ 'Yeah, and I can totally handle a few bloodsuckers.'_ Quil agreed.

_ 'No. You will cover the north border. Join us afterward.' _Paul and Quil turned around and did as Sam said, falling under the weight of the Alpha's command. Sam hated using that voice with us. He didn't want us to 'obey' him.

By that time, I was breaking through the clearing and stopped a few feet behind Jared. The smell hit me. They were close. The bloodsuckers smelled horrible to my sensitive wolf nose. It burned my nostrils. I turned my head in disgust.

I watched as Embry showed up a couple of seconds later. _'So, what are we waiting for?'_

_ 'If they get any closer to our land, we will attack. However, it could be the Cullens. Wait for them to cross the line. We must respect the treaty.' _Sam thought.

So we waited and watched as deer took off in the opposite direction from the disgusting smell. I hunched down on my front paws. The fur on my back stood on ends. Our prey was getting closer. Only a few more seconds before they'd come into the clearing, passing the invisible line.

"Wait!" A distinct female voice cried out. Even their speech sounded annoying. Yet, they were still moving. We heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

"We've gone too far!" I heard again. I lifted one ear in confusion and surprise. So they knew about the treaty. The Cullens were making a huge mistake, coming onto our land.

The others' thoughts were in agreement with mine. I heard Quil whimper in my head at the thought of not being here during the fight. He and Paul were rushing along the north side to be able to come back.

Through the bushes on the other side of the clearing, we could see three of them. _'Two of us for each one of them. Sadly, we may need you Paul. Bring Quil, of course.' _The alpha voice sounded.

These were the bloodsuckers that caused me to phase sooner than expected. It wasn't that I hated this life, I just wouldn't have chosen it. Yet, these were the leeches that had been in the area for the past few days. I would have a pleasure killing them.

The first bloodsucker crossed the line, before stopping at the sound of the other's voice. "The treaty line!"

But it was too late. The bloodsucker was on our side, and I practically had permission to kill my first vampire. Her back was facing us. She walked a few steps back toward her leech friends, oblivious to the pack behind her.

I gave into my wolf instincts. Being the fastest in the pack, I was already across the clearing and tackled her. I was on top of her when I growled, baring my teeth, showing how menacing and dangerous I was. With one sweep of my paw, I could kill her.

She struggled against me. Right now, I was cutting off her air, not that she need to breathe, she was a bloodsucker.

I raised my paw to deal the final blow, accidentally slackening my grip on her lungs. "Jacob! Get the hell off me!"

Her beautiful voice broke me out of my wolf trance. Nessie. I almost killed her. I gave her a confused glance, and my head cocked to the right. I realized there was a pulse beating fast and hard up under my paws. I slowly backed a few feet away.

Nessie was with these bloodsuckers? Did she know what they were?

_'Jacob, you imprinted?' _Sam yelled into my head.

I nodded my massive head. I could hear him sigh. _'When were you planning on telling us?'_

_ 'Soon… I felt like now wasn't a good time to mention it.' _I thought.

_'Way to go Jake!' _Embry praised.

_'Jacob, look out!' _Jared ran towards me and I turned around to see what the danger was. The bloodsucker that had been pretty quiet throughout the whole thing ran at me. I didn't have enough time to stand my ground, but that wasn't necessary.

Jared skidded to a stop a foot or two behind me, as Nessie quickly got in front of me. She restrained the bloodsucker. "Carmen, it's Jacob!"

_'How the hell does she know your name? You're in wolf form and she recognized you, man.'_ Embry wondered.

_'Jacob, it would be best for you to be in human form right now. If anything happens, we'll take care of it.' _Sam stepped between the bloodsuckers and I.

I darted into the bushes to phase back.

I was grateful for being the only one in my head right now. I stepped calmly out of the bushes. I was determined to handle this peacefully. The last bloodsucker crossed the line. She must've been debating whether to or not for a long time before stepping over. I didn't need the pack in my head to know what they were thinking. They weren't Cullens and they came over the treaty line. We had full permission to kill them.

The only interesting thing about them- if you would've called it interesting- was that they had yellowish eyes just like the Cullens. Sam told me that that identified the Cullens as animal drinkers. However, I didn't care enough to dwell too much on that thought.

I heard the last bloodsucker with the short black hair that just crossed sigh in relief. It sounded so weird, but I was so sure she said something like, "At least the headache is gone."

I decided not to comment on that. "Nessie… you know who they are, right? Your company?" I questioned. She had a beating heart, I was so sure of it. She couldn't have been one of _them_.

Paul stepped closer toward the leeches, no doubt wanting to take them down. Nessie looked me in the eyes. "I'm aware that they're vampires, Jake." She said this with indifference thick in her voice.

She looked over to the other leech, as if asking if it was okay to reveal this. The leech with the strange, olive skin tone and long, black hair stepped forward. "My name is Carmen." She spoke with a thick Spanish accent, "You know Renesmee. And this is Alice." She jerked her thumb at the other vampire.

A few snarls were let out from the pack. I sighed, knowing it had to be said. Sam would have to let this one go. "See him?" I pointed to Paul who was baring his teeth. I knew the only reason that they weren't attacking was because Sam was holding back. I had imprinted on Nessie and he understood how I'd feel if something happened to her.

"He's thinking about killing you all. You see, we have the ability and the right to. There's only one thing stopping us-" I paused and looked meaningfully at Nessie. "We'll let you off with a warning." I chose my words carefully.

"No bloodsuckers will cross the La Push line. Next time, you may not be so fortunate as to escape." I put as much seriousness and warning into my voice that I could muster.

But Nessie started laughing, as if we were missing some big secret. My brothers looked at her strangely. One of them let out a snarl and the leech with the short hair joined in the laughter.

"Are you mocking us?" I couldn't help but feel insulted.

"… No…" Nessie said in between fits of laughter.

I sighed. "The warning stands."

The other leech with the olive skin nodded. I didn't bother to try to remember any of their names. She said, "We're leaving." And they did.

I ignored the stares from my pack and darted back to First Beach.

There, I sat on a piece of driftwood. I really needed time to assess the situation. Nessie knew about vampires. She was with them while they were hunting. She was faster than I was sure any average human was. There were so many things I didn't know about Nessie. Yet, I realized that she saw me phase, and she recognized me in wolf form. That part was freaky, but maybe it was just an imprinting thing. Being able to recognize the other person anytime or something. But I doubted it because I didn't recognize her before I attacked.

That settled it. I needed to find out more about my imprint.

I heard footsteps coming down the slope of the beach. I figured it was someone in my pack wondering why I'd left so abruptly. However, it was just Nessie. How'd she find me here? It was as if she knew I'd be here. And they knew about the treaty line, but she was able to come here. Not only because she was my imprint, but also because she was human. She had a beating heart.

I couldn't help but be relieved and relatively calm as she came over to sit by me. Her arm brushed against mine as she sat down.

I didn't know what was going on, but suddenly I was in the snow watching a little girl making a snow angel. I immediately recognized her to be Nessie. She was smiling at me. I felt so protective of her. I rejoiced when she stood up and admired her work. A perfect snow angel was left on the snowy ground.

Then I was back. Sitting on the familiar piece of driftwood, watching the tides recede. "What was that?" I asked.

She was staring out at the waves too. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The snow." I said.

She turned to face me in shock. "You saw that?"

I nodded, but I didn't miss her subtle sliding over the log, away from me. I sighed in response. I wasn't going to press the matter anymore. If she wanted to talk, then she would. But we remained in a semi- comfortable silence for a few minutes.

The subject of the pack had me on edge. I wanted to ask her what she thought about me being a wolf. I wanted an approval of some sort, or just an idea of what she was thinking. If she hung with the vampires, she wouldn't be so judgmental about having a werewolf as a friend, right?

"Nessie, I need to know what you're thinking right now… about-"

"You being a shape shifter?" She supplied.

"Shape shifter? I was going to say werewolf."

She crossed her legs. "Yeah… and I don't care. I'm used to the supernatural." She admitted.

I stared at her. How far into our world of the supernatural was she in?

She just smiled at me. So, I took up the courage to ask the question that had been on my mind. "Do you think that in time we could-"

"Time?" She asked. "How long have we been here?"

I shrugged. "Maybe half an hour or so."

"I thought it has only been a few minutes." She looked around and noticed the sun was setting. With her here with me, it felt like mere minutes too. "I really have to go."

She quickly started walking back to the main road. I followed. I caught her arm just as she reached the street. "Did you drive here?" I asked.

Nessie was silent for a second. "No."

"So, let me take you back to Bella's." I only hoped she'd agree.

She put her finger to her chin and looked up thoughtfully. She looked so cute when she did that. "Okay. But, can we get there fast?"

"Sure, sure." I got my motorcycle from the garage and she hopped on behind me. It seemed so natural for her to slide her arms around my waist. I had a slight feeling of déjà vu, but I didn't care.

Just as she'd wanted, we were there in roughly 10 minutes. I pulled into the driveway. She briefly looked through up at an upstairs window. "Thanks so much Jake!" She started walking towards the door.

"What? No hug goodbye?" I teased.

She turned around. "Sure, sure." She was picking up on my phrases. Although, I knew I hadn't said that too many times around her.

She came back and instead of giving me a hug, she came forward like she was about to kiss me. But then, she lightly held my cheek. "Don't be worried about my safety, really. I can hold my own against a vampire."

I felt a similar feeling around me as before. The air changed and I was at First Beach again. Nessie looked a little different. Perhaps a year younger. We were sitting on the sand and my arm was around her. Right there, I was content.

I left the vivid scenery and was back in Bella's driveway. Nessie was gone, presumably safe and sound inside the house.

I had no idea how she was doing these things. I couldn't even describe it exactly. It was like images, right? How was she sending the images to me?

I didn't want to think about it, but deep down I knew she wasn't human. And the time I'd spent with her brought on a feeling of déjà vu of some sorts.

My only regret was that I forgot to tell her to be careful since she was hanging around vampires or whatever. Yet, she was so stubborn. She figured she could hold her own. However, these vampires could easily hurt her, whether accidentally or on purpose.

I smelled him before I heard him and the smell hit me hard. "We wouldn't hurt her."

I whipped my head around and one of the Cullens was there, leaning against a tree. I only figured it was one of them because of their strange eyes. Usually leeches had red eyes, but I couldn't be too sure. "We have more control than that. If only I could say the same for you uncontrollable werewolves."

This must've been the one who could read minds. Sam told me about him. I attempted to block my thoughts. Being around the pack helped me develop this ability. "You better tell your leech friends not to cross the treaty line again." I warned.

"What are you talking about, mutt? We've done nothing of that sort." _It_ testified.

I closed the gap between us in one bound, ignoring the horrible smell. "Sure. But you better stay the hell away from Nessie… and Bella!" I added after an afterthought. I wasn't sure of his purpose for being here.

I controlled the shaking that was going down my spine. A howl sounded nearby. I had to be on patrol tonight. Dammit!

He heard it too and smiled cockily. "Looks like you're needed, dog."

I glared at him. I hated walking away, but I had to follow the Alpha's command. I briefly wondered if there would ever be a day that I wouldn't have to submit to Sam. After all, I was natural-born Alpha. I dismissed that thought before my mind became open to everyone.

* * *

**A/N: I totally have writer's block, right now. And I'm getting behind on my writing. I'll still have the next chapter out by next week, but I need to get over this writer's block.**

**I already have the ending for the story planned out. I have everything ready. I just need a few chapters to fill in between.**

**So review! And maybe it'll somehow give me some ideas! =)**


	10. Chapter 10: Edward POV Past

**Chapter 10. Edward POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? Nope. And I'm guessing you don't either… unless you're Stephanie Meyer. And if you are, then omj hi!**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter just had to be done. I'm not a big fan of Edward. But I like writing in his POV. So I hope you enjoy reading it, and if you don't… oh well. The next chapter will be back in Nessie's POV.**

**Oh and I'm over my writer's block and I've been writing all week. So, thanks to those who reviewed with suggestions for the story. It gave me some inspiration!**

* * *

That dog must've been blocking his thoughts. The same thing happened with Alice the other day after my car was _accidently _burned. And that's why I never let anyone drive my cars, let alone touch any of them. It's a good thing I had an Aston Martin V12 lying around in the garage.

Alice told me that she needed something from Bella- a scarf or something. When I refused to come to Bella's house, Alice claimed that she and the others could tell I was doing better in resisting Bella's scent. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that she was wrong. That being near Bella sparked some sort of fire inside of me.

But there I was, standing in her front yard. The mutt's internal debates struck some kind of curiosity inside me. But then he blocked his thoughts before I could find out any real information. Why did he hide his thoughts about Renesmee? Was he interested in her?

Alice didn't hide too much information about how my car was burned. I knew that Nessie ran off, much faster than any human might I add. However, Alice held back the vision that she had. She wouldn't let me know what it was about. It was very frustrating. She came home, reciting the Gettysburg Address- in Portuguese . I knew something was going on, though I figured it had something to do with Nessie. Really, Renesmee was a phenomenon to us. We knew nothing about her. She had speed like a vampire. But she wasn't, was she? That much was evident in her skin color. It wasn't pale like ours. She had a beating heart, but her blood didn't have a delectable smell like normal humans. It's not like she smelled bad or anything. I just couldn't place the smell. If she didn't smell like a human, what was she? All these questions ran through my mind as I knocked on Bella's door.

To my surprise, it was the subject of my endless questions that answered the door.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Renesmee looked genuinely surprised.

"Uh… well…" I'd never been so incoherent in my whole existence. I knew that I was here for Alice, but now I just wanted to ask Nessie all those questions.

"Did you want to see Bella?" She asked with a smile on her face. She actually looked hopeful. Did she _want_ me to be here for Bella?

I nodded weakly, not trusting my voice to speak. She turned to go get her, but I reached out and grabbed her arm. She didn't tingle at the touch, as most humans did.

"Yes?" Renesmee asked. She withdrew her arm and kept her distance between me. Was she nervous because I was a vampire? Probably not, seeing as though she sat with us at lunch these past days.

I wanted to talk to her. About everything. About nothing at all. But, I knew that was inappropriate. I came for Bella. "N- nothing. Never mind." I replied.

She rolled her eyes- I thought that was a horrible habit- and stalked up the stairs. I hear mumbling from up there. Yet, I didn't care enough to pay attention to the words being said.

The smell ignited some kind of fire in my throat. I couldn't be here. I couldn't do this. I couldn't… trust myself. The thirst was awakened, and I couldn't bring myself to ignore it.

I turned to quickly leave, but her footsteps grew nearer.

"Edward, you're leaving?" Why did Bella have to sound so disappointed?

I removed my hand from the door handle and turned to face her. I was growing used to her mental silence.

She stood at the top of the stairs and was slowly descending. At the last step, she tripped and almost fell. I crossed the foyer in half of a millisecond and helped her to her feet.

"How'd you do that?" She questioned after I let go of her arm. More like 'why'd you do that.' So what if she fell? Humans fall all the time due to their imperfect balance. They're usually alright afterward. They are clumsy enough to trip again another time, remaining unscathed. So, why did I care for her safety? She was a mere human. Seconds ago, I had thoughts of killing her.

Well I still did, but I'd successfully moved those thoughts from the forefront of my mind.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Edward."

I stared at her, trying to be convincing. "I was right here at the steps already."

She glared at me and crossed her arms. "No, you were at the door trying to leave, which brings me to wonder why you were here in the first place."

The gentleman inside of me raged against the thirst, prevailing for just a moment. "I came to apologize," I said sincerely. It wasn't the main reason of my visit, but it was a reason, nonetheless.

"Apologize?" She walked closer to me, and I instinctively held my breath. Her scent was floral of some sort.

I nodded wordlessly. "I'm not usually rude. But, my behavior was inexcusable."

She smiled in the lightest bit and I heard Nessie mutter something from the top of the stairs. "Good we're finally getting somewhere."

Bella obviously hadn't heard her, but I did. "What you mean 'finally'?"

Bella was oblivious to our whole exchange, until Nessie came downstairs. For the first time since I'd met Nessie, her mind was open for me to hear. _'I need to show you something, Edward.'_

"Why have I not been able to hear your thoughts before now?" I asked in a low voice. Now I knew she could hear me even in the lowest of whispers. That's not too human-like. Although, she could've been born with sensitive sense, I doubted that theory.

_'I guess I've been unintentionally blocking my thoughts. I've gotten good at it over the years.' _I realized that not only did she know I was a mind reader, she also knew how to shield me from hearing her thoughts.

"Nessie, what are you doing?" Bella asked, as Nessie crossed the distance between us and lightly touched my hand.

I was gone.

I was sitting in my favorite meadow. My sanctuary. I go there to think. To be alone. I was laying down casually in the grass.

However, I sensed a presence beside me. My beautiful angel lied down beside me in the grass. She was tracing my features lightly with her delicate, dainty finger.

I took her hand gently in mine and kissed it. "Forever," she whispered. Then, she looked up at me, my angel. Bella's eyes were like honey.

Bella pushed Nessie away. "What were you doing Nessie?"

Bella. My angel? My singer. Was she my mate? It seemed like that. Bella? A vampire. She couldn't have this life. She wouldn't and I'd make sure of it. Her innocent soul would not be damned, as mine was.

But perhaps I was putting too much faith in what Renesmee showed me. Maybe, I should've been worrying about why she did it, or how she did it. Nessie was really starting to confuse me.

Nessie went into the kitchen, and Bella and I were alone. "So you came to apologize?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"You're kidding me, right?" She shook her head. "I'm surprised you're actually talking to me, right now."

"I'm serious, and I'd like it if we… started over." I said, subtly resting my hand on the doorknob behind me. I didn't know why I'd said that. I couldn't be around her. She brought out the monster in me. And I would _not_ allow myself to get closer to her.

"So we're… friends?" She asked.

"Friends..." I repeated, trying out the word.

"Okay, not friends. Acquaintances."

I ran my hand through my unruly hair, a human habit. "Bella, I wouldn't make a good friend for you."

She walked forward until she was just inches away. The monster in me didn't like that. I swallowed back the venom pooling in my mouth. _I can do this._ I fought to ignore her scent, but she was so close to me. We were almost touching and I couldn't ignore the electricity between us. It helped to quiet my thirst.

"Really? Because I keep getting vibes that you want to be nice and friendly, yet you keep changing your mind. Either we're friends or we're not."

I sighed. There was definitely something about her that made me interested. "Friends…" I slowly confirmed.

"Great," she took my hand, but immediately retracted it, no doubt because of the coolness. Yet, when we touched, I felt as if an electric current passed. It was much more satisfying than just the electricity I felt in her presence.

She blushed and as the blood rose to her cheeks, the monster resurfaced and my eyes no doubt turned black.

I could take Bella down now, but Nessie was in the kitchen and would hear me. I could kill both of them, Bella would be easy. I wasn't sure about Renesmee. I could hear her in the kitchen, talking. I snapped my attention back to Bella as she attempted to lead me to the living room.

What was she thinking? What I wouldn't do to be able to get inside her head right now! Did she realize she was face to face with her killer?

It would be a quick death, nonetheless. I'm not cruel enough to put her through agonizing pain. She wouldn't feel much. I could break the neck and drink the blood from there. My thirst and the monster would be satisfied.

"Bella! Where's the dish-washing liquid?" Nessie called from the kitchen.

I sighed in relief as she threw me an apologetic smile and darted off. Renesmee just saved her life.

I leaned against the wall, and my thirst died down with every step she took away from me.

It was then that I realized there was no monster inside of me. I was the monster. I felt ashamed, knowing that Carlisle would be disappointed right now. And what I hated is that he would be so loving as to forgive me. He'd say that we all slip up and that it was an accident. However, it wouldn't be any accident. It would be a lapse of control, and I would not allow it to occur.

I almost killed Bella.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." I looked up to see my angel from the vision Renesmee showed me.

This was too confusing, but I decided to go with it. "Bella?"

She cupped my cheek. It was so affectionate that I couldn't help but lean in to her touch.

"Yeah, it's sort of me." She gazed at me with those honey eyes. They suited her far more than the brown ones.

She looked so beautiful standing in front of me. My angel. "Sort of?"

She chose her words carefully. "It's sort of... the vampire me."

There was no doubting the attraction I'd felt towards her. Seeing her in person only intensified the feeling. She was my mate.

I still needed answers to my questions, though. "How are you here?" I asked. "Nessie showed me a vision of us in my- our meadow." I was sure that I'd share anything with my angel, including my private meadow.

She nodded. "They aren't really visions, more like memories. I doubt that makes sense to you, right now. Renesmee showed you that?" She sounded angry.

"Yes," I replied. I didn't understand why she'd gotten so mad.

"Nessie is _so _in trouble when I get back in that kitchen!" Bella's voice had an inflection that I couldn't place. It almost had a motherly aspect.

"Okay, but how are you here?"

She sighed and paced back and forth, causing a few stray papers to twirl in the wind. She became a blur to even vampire eyes, as she was moving so fast. "Bella?"

She slowed and allowed me to right her, even though she wasn't dizzy. "Sorry. I- uh- do that when I get stressed."

"Vampires can get stressed?"

She smirked. "Oh, you'd be surprised, especially because of what I've been through these past few days."

Footsteps got louder, and my angel slowly stepped out of my arms. "Here's a tip. When she goes to Port Angeles- follow her." My angel whispered.

Then she was gone. The other Bella, Human Bella, came around the corner.

I had more control now. If I resisted her blood's temptation, then perhaps I'd see the vampire Bella again. But there was no way I'd allow human Bella to become a vampire. She will never be damned.

"Sorry about that, really." Bella blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. This time, no venom entered my mouth. She smiled, "So now that we're friends, we should hang out."

I raised my eyebrow. "Hang out? Is that what friends do?"

"Yes, friends associate with other friends, Edward. And I'm going to Port Angeles with a couple of my other friends tomorrow… would you like to come? I mean we're going dress shopping for the dance... but you and I could go somewhere else instead. I need to go to a bookstore there."

'_When she goes to Port Angeles, follow her…'_ My angel's voice rang through my head.

"No, we may be camping tomorrow, sorry. And if we aren't able to go, I believe Alice wants me to help her with a few things." I lied.

She was clearly disappointed. "Maybe another time… I should get back to my homework now."

Bella led me to the door. She stood there, most likely too consumed with her thoughts to realize what I was doing. I leaned in toward her until my face was just inches away from hers. "Goodnight Bella. Stay safe."

I gave her my crooked smile, and opened the door. "Wait, do you have Alice's green scarf?"

She looked puzzled. "No."

I nodded slowly and closed the door behind me.

Damn pixie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Edward and Bella are beginning to like each other. Next chapter will be in Nessie's POV. And it'll be somewhat long. It's already written, so all you have to do is review, and I might post it early.**

**Oh and I'm thinking about making a time line for this story- to clear a few things up. What do you think?  
**

**So, it only takes 5 seconds to review. If you really want to, you could just leave- :) or :( I appreciate it either way! =)**


	11. Chapter 11: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 11. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: I am officially addicted to Twilight. Am I ashamed? No. Do I own Twilight? No.**

**A/N: So as promised, this chapter has been posted early. The reviews were amazing! There were so many, it was really awesome to read all of them. So thanks! And now you may read…**

* * *

Aunt Alice told me before I ran off to see Jacob that Mom would be coming to see me. So, I cut my visit with Jake short.

I escaped to my/ Mom's room. She yelled at me again for having my i-Pod on full-blast. It's not my fault she's a music hater. So, I turned it up and drowned out her yelling.

I was rocking out to my favorite song when a pillow hit my head with extreme accuracy. I'd have to watch Mom's left hook. I turned it down a little to please her, and the doorbell rang. It was silent for a few moments as I stared at Mom. "Hey Bells, are you gonna get that?"

She ignored me and purposefully flipped a page of her book. "No? Okay fine. I'll just get it myself." I mumbled.

A slight nod was the only way she acknowledged that she heard me. So, I slipped the earphones out of my ear and walked out.

Before I could even hit the stairs, I heard my music volume getting lower and lower. So, Mom did have an aversion to music.

I opened the door with a smile on my face, thinking it would be Jacob coming back for something. But it was Dad. I asked him if he was here to see Bella, and when he nodded, I turned to get her. He grabbed my arm, so I twisted to get out of his reach. If he was surprised at my power and strength, he didn't show it.

Dad was being an idiot again, so I proceeded up the stairs. "Hey Bells, someone's here to see you…" I sang.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at me and gently laid the book down, keeping her page in the process. She was being really careful about her book, but my I-pod was carelessly tossed onto the rocking chair. "Who's here?"

"Edward Cullen." I waited for her reaction.

Her eyes grew wide. "What the hell, Nessie? Did you invite him here? Make him leave!"

"Bella, just talk to him. He's here to see you." I was getting tired of her attitude.

She rolled off the bed and balanced herself once her feet touched the floor. "Okay fine."

I let her pass and she went down the stairs. I plopped down onto her bed, curious to see what was occupying Mom's time. I picked up the book and read the spine. 'Wuthering Heights.' I didn't know Mom was into the classics. I loved that book. Maybe that was common ground between us.

I glanced at my watch.

I heard Dad downstairs talking to Mom. I made out the words, 'apologize and 'inexcusable' and I left the room to investigate what was going on.

"I'm not usually rude. But, my behavior was inexcusable." I heard Dad say.

I smiled and thought something, projecting it to Dad. But when he didn't acknowledge my mental voice, I realized I had my shield up.

I took my shield down and we had a thought conversation. Dad was speaking too low for Mom to her. Yet, he knew I could easily hear him. Could he guess that I wasn't too human? I guess I wasn't being too secretive about it. I needed to keep a low profile.

But, I couldn't resist showing him this memory of the two of them in their meadow. It was their anniversary. I was around three and they'd gone to their meadow. I followed them there, wanting to surprise them with a gift I made. Yet, they were so wrapped up in their moment. So, I let them be and walked back to the cottage.

_'I need to show you something, Edward.'_

He looked confused, as if surprised to hear my thoughts. I went down the stairs and pressed my hand to his, showing him the memory, feeling it transfer to him.

Mom violently pushed me away from him, and I knew that she'd developed feelings for him. "What were you doing Nessie?"

I shrugged it off. For all I knew, she could've been PMSing. I went in the kitchen. I had a sudden craving for popcorn and figured they needed some alone time anyways.

I pulled out the popcorn from the microwave and turned to put it on the table. Mom was sitting there- my vampire Mom, and I nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor in surprise.

"Oh Nessie," she embraced me in a fierce hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Sure, sure." I nodded and pulled away. "Aunt Alice told me you were coming."

Her eyes became grave. "Yes. I'm here sooner because of the more recent vision Alice had… Edward is going to kill me."

I slowly sat down at the table across from Mom. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head of her thoughts and began pacing. "We need to find a way to get the human me away from him, right now."

"Why? They were finally making progress."

"No. He's literally about to kill me! He can't control he's thirst. I need to talk to my husband- talk some sense into him."

I slowly nodded, not really comprehending. "Bella! Where's the dishwashing liquid?" I said the first thing that came to my mind.

Mom gave me an encouraging smile, so I guess I did what she asked. I blinked and my Vampire Mom was gone. The human one walked into the room. "You're actually washing dishes?"

I decided to stall some time for Mom. "Of course. I've been staying here long enough."

"Yeah, what happened to your parents?" She misread the look of confusion on my face. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." She ate some popcorn, waiting to see if I'd speak.

"They aren't in Chicago," I mumbled after a long moment of silence.

"What? You lied to me?" So now she's starting to act like my mom.

"Bella, I don't know where my real parents are." It was half of the truth. I knew where my mom was, just not my vampire dad.

"Were you in foster care? Why'd you choose to come here- to stay with us? Charlie's chief of police. He can help you." She started walking towards the phone, but I was closer and beat her to it. I blocked her from being able to pick it up.

"It's not like that. But I can't tell you everything. It gets complicated." I said. She looked disappointed, as if she really cared and wanted to know. So we sat down at the table, neither of us speaking. I was trying to get my thoughts together to form words and casual conversation. "Bella, why do you hate me?"

She blinked back at me. "Hate you? I don't _hate_ you. I'm just-"

"Just what?"

"Jealous, okay? I admit that I was jealous." She looked away from my face.

"Of?"

"Jacob liked me. I'm not going to say his feelings were reciprocated because they weren't. But do you see the way he looks at you?" She practically yelled.

I flinched and was taken back by the seriousness in her voice. Jacob looked at me the same as he did when I was in the future. "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob likes you." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're jealous?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I guess. Maybe its just because I was acting selfish. I wanted attention." She admitted. That was so not Mom-like. She was never waiting to be the center of attention.

"I accept your apology."

"I didn't apologize."

I shrugged. "You didn't have to."

It was quiet for a moment. Mom finally apologized for her behavior. Sort of. She seemed back to normal. And Dad was finally getting somewhere with Mom. What could go wrong?

Jake.

Mom said it was evident that he liked me, but was it true? Even if it was, how did I feel about him? It could only be Jacob from the past that liked me. If so, I'd have to be careful around him. If I grew feelings for Jacob while here, I could get disappointed when I went back to the future.

"Nessie, on the day Jacob came over, he and I were talking before we met you on the stairs. Did you hear what we were talking about?" She broke the silence.

I stared at her, not wanting to speak. Was she referring to the legend of the cold ones?

"Gosh Nessie, I'm serious. Did you hear his legend of the cold ones?" He eyes pleaded with me.

Yep. This was about the legends. I nodded and she got the courage to continue. "Renesmee, is Edward… a vampire?"

I stood abruptly and padded over to the dishwasher. "Okay so I loaded the dishes, where's the dishwashing liquid? I've never really washed dishes this way before."

She played along for a minute, taking the bottle form the cabinet and squirted the liquid onto the dishes. Mom closed the door and changed the settings on the machine. The low hum, knocking, and occasional swishing of the machine was the only noise that could be heard in the room.

I hopped up onto the counter, and Mom followed suit. My feet kicked lightly onto the surface of the cabinet.

She turned to face me. "So is he?"

"You don't seriously believe those legends Jake told you, do you?" I asked.

She was quiet, so I took that as a yes. "So you do," I commented.

Mom crossed her legs tightly. "So is he?"

I turned away and was silent. She nodded, processing the info. "I don't care what he is." She left and I sighed audibly. That hadn't gone too well.

My vampire mother was back. "Nessie, I have to go." She kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Then she went out the back door. I felt a pounding in my head. Too bad aspiring didn't work for me. My body burned it off easily. I dumped the uneaten popcorn in the trash. I figured a good night's sleep could do the trick.

Minutes later, I was fast asleep in my makeshift bed, dreaming of Jacob Black.

* * *

"Nessie- here," Alice threw a purple top at my sleeping figure.

I sat up with a jolt, automatically throwing it back to her waiting hands. "Gah! Aunt A, I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Ness, look at the time." Alice said, pointing to the clock on the nightstand.

I squinted to make out the tiny glowing numbers. 7:50. "Gosh, where's my stuff? I gotta get going." I raced to grab my book bag and stuffed my textbook in it. I took my clothes that Aunt Alice had laid out.

"Geez, I forgot Bella had such a limited wardrobe. So, this'll have to do." She handed me my usual sneakers and darted out the room.

I fixed my hair in a ponytail with a few ringlets and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Alice came back with toast and orange juice.

"I don't see how you eat this stuff," she mumbled as she watched me chug the juice down.

I snickered and put my book bag on. "Bella left already?"

She nodded. "Wait, you're not going to school today. Why do you have your bag on? And gosh Nessie, I need to get you a new bag when we get to the future. I'm thinking Chanel."

"I'm not going to school?" I ignored her last statement and slid the bag off my back. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"We're going home."

"Home as in…"

"Our time. Carmen thinks we can go back now. We're going to give it a shot." Alice led me out the door and fished the keys from under the eave. I didn't bother to ask how she knew the secret hiding spot. Apparently, Grandpa Charlie had been putting them there for years. Not that there would be much crime in Forks, anyways.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To our house. We're all meeting up there." She explained.

"Grandma Esme is there?" She was always home, while the rest of us were at school and Grandpa Carlisle was at the hospital.

"No. She went to Port Angeles to pick up a nice vase. Apparently, Emmett and Rosalie were a bit restless last night…" She suppressed a giggle. She had no need to say more, I understood exactly what she meant. We took off running.

The house didn't look too different from the future. Esme must've had it restored and redecorated at some point. I wouldn't put it past her. The shutters were a different color- blue. The house was still white, and I felt at home as we walked through the threshold.

We found Mom and Carmen sitting in the living room. Mom gave me another fierce hug, nearly knocking the wind out of me. "Hey Mom."

"Oh Nessie, I had to leave early last night because I hadn't hunted. Edward was right when he said I smelled wonderful as a human." Mom said sheepishly.

Carmen stood up and hugged me too. "Mi bebe linda, let's go home."

Aunt Alice creased her forehead, concentrating hard on something. "I can't see what's going to happen because Nessie is involved."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "You'd think she'd be used to this by now."

My comment earned a few laughs. "Okay no need to delay," Carmen sang. She made us all group together and she had each of us hold onto her arms. It grew deathly quiet and I figured she needed to concentrate. She explained to me before how her power worked.

So we stood and waited. The others were still as a statue, but I shifted my weight after I grew uncomfortable. The silence was killing me. It felt like we'd been here for hours, but a look at Grandma Esme's clock let me know it had only been half an hour.

Carmen's eyebrows were furrowed and her forehead was creased. Her eyes flew open and looked around in confusion. "It's not working."

She shifted her weight and took a few deep breaths.

Mom spoke soothingly, "Take your time. No need to rush."

So her eyes closed, and she went back to work. We waited for at least ten minutes more, and my stomach growled. Aunt Alice gasped.

"Geez. It was just my stomach and it wasn't _that _loud Aunt A." I teased.

There was no response. A glance at that faraway look in her eyes told me she was having a vision. Mom noticed it too, and waited patiently for her to come out of it. But that's the difference between Mom and I. She has patience and I don't. I tapped my foot anxiously against the floor. Carmen looked unfazed by either the noise on the tile floor or oblivious to Aunt A's vision.

Aunt Alice came to. "We have to move this procession along guys. Past Alice and Jasper will be here soon."

Carmen's forehead creased even further, but her eyes remained closed. "When?"

"The dashboard clock showed 9:20," she said after much thought.

The clock on the wall read 9:10. Mom looked at me, as if for the first time remembering something. "How did you get into school?"

I frowned. "I used the watch and arrived to this time in the hallway outside of the cafeteria."

"How did you enroll there?"

I sighed. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I came and people thought I was new there, so I just rolled with it. After lunch, I figured I should get enrolled so that I could stay close to Mom and the rest of them. That lady… Mrs. Cope, I think, was really nice. I gave her my dazzling smile and talked her into getting me a schedule."

Aunt Alice laughed. "Wow Ness, you _are_ good." She gave me a hi-five.

Mom didn't look too happy though. "I don't know how you inherited your Dad's crooked smile. He did the exact same thing years ago to get his schedule switched to mine." She muttered.

"Yeah Ness. Use your smile for good, not evil." Aunt A teased.

Carmen finally opened her eyes and spoke. "Nessie, go to school. Make up some excuse for why you're late. I need time to figure out why this isn't working."

I nodded and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Nessie. Wait!" Mom called. I turned around, letting the door knob go. "I'll pick you up from school today."

"Kay," I said as I opened the door. I was immediately met by snowfall, blanketing the area in its white dust. I shivered a little at the coolness. I hadn't expected it to be snowing. I walked across the snow filled driveway, wondering how snow could've accumulated so fast. I noticed black ice on the driveway and avoided it easily. I stopped by my favorite tree on the outskirts of the forest. I had a hard time finding it at first. I hadn't expected it to be so… small. It was just a sapling right now. It hadn't even blossomed yet.

I heard a car pull up and before I could run away, they had reached me. Uncle Jasper wasn't doing anything to stop my nervousness. "What are you doing here, Renesmee?"

I sighed and looked at Aunt A instead. "You had a vision?"

Aunt A gasped, wondering how I'd known about her gift. Uncle Jazz automatically stepped forward, putting distance between Aunt A and I. I hated that they didn't trust me, though they had no reason to. I kind of felt disowned.

"Renesmee, I think it's time you started explaining things," Jasper said. I felt suddenly compelled to explain everything, but I knew what Uncle Jazz was doing. I fought the urge to talk with the easiest thing I could think of.

With my book bag in tow, I ran. Aunt Alice immediately bounded after me, but Uncle Jazz hesitated for a second, taken aback by my speed.

I circled around trees, and somehow Uncle Jasper caught up to me. "Damn newborn training," I whispered. He was behind me, almost within arm's reach. Almost. I had Dad's speed. I was only a little slower than my dad and he was the only who had a chance of outrunning me.

I used our small distance between us to my advantage. I ran straight towards the tree standing in my path, purposely making a quick turn before my body could slam into the tree. I hated to hurt Uncle Jazz, but he went flying into the tree I dodged.

I heard a huge crash from behind me and realized it was the tree falling down. If it were a different situation, I'd be laughing at the awesomeness and hilarity. But now, not so much.

I doubled back and ran into a sliding glide. I crouched down and extended my leg, tripping Aunt A before muttering a quick sorry.

Alice fell with a thud as her body came into contact with the ground. She let out a small yelp.

I was going to try to get to the school a different way, trying a few back roads near Mom's house.

Uncle Jazz growled, presumably at me. "Alice, why didn't you see that coming?"

"She just one huge freakin' blind spot, Jazz. It's like I'm in the dark and can't see anything! Very frustrating!" Aunt A argued.

So they were back on my tail, talking amongst themselves, ignorant to my vampire hearing abilities. "Dang Alice! She almost runs as fast as Edward!"

"I swear she's not human!" Alice expressed.

I could tell that they were getting closer, so I went to the nearest tree I could find. I climbed up the trunk, silently thanking Jacob for letting me climb trees when I was younger. Mom was always afraid that I'd fall, but Jacob convinced her it was okay.

I stood up on a branch, hearing them in the vicinity. I shrank down and kneeled, using the trees around me as cover. I watched them through the branches as they searched the area.

"Jasper, up there!" Alice yelled.

Before I could register what was going on, my tree was being knocked down. I threw my arms through the book bag's straps and prepared for impact. As the tree was falling, I ran across the limbs, jumping from branch to branch and slid the rest of the way down to soften my fall.

I remained unscathed as I jumped off the tree before my body could hit the ground. The second my feet landed on firm surface, I was running again. I could tell that I was giving them a workout.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt lethargic. All I wanted to do was cuddle up in my warm, cozy bed. I was tired.

"Jasper!" I yelled with a yawn.

"Alice, how'd she know?" He questioned.

I fought the sleepiness with sudden anger, a trick Uncle Emmett taught me to play pranks on Uncle Jazz. I felt happy, then sad, to awkward, to joyous, to envious, and even lust. The last one somehow prompted me to think of Jacob. I'd have to see what I could make of that later.

"Alice- Ahh!" He yelled. I heard his footsteps falter. "Her emotions are out of control!"

I heard Alice stop too. "So, she knows about every single one of our powers. Where do you think she's headed?"

"Back to school. I'm sure she'll turn around at some point and make a run for it." He strategized. "We'll see her later."

Then I came out of hearing distance, oblivious to their continuous rambling.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 12. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Originally, chapters 11 and 12 were together. But I decided to split in half, hence the two chapters in one day =)

* * *

**

My teachers believed me when I claimed that I had a doctor's appointment. But then, when I explained the same thing to Mr. Varner, he asked he asked who my doctor was. So who could I say? I only knew Grandpa Carlisle. When I gave him Carlisle's name, he just nodded his head. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

Mom, on the other hand, knew I didn't have an appointment. She figured I just overslept. Mom seemed to have laid off the rude insults, and I supposed we were generally nice to each other.

So when lunch time rolled around, I grabbed a lemonade and a sub sandwich and perused the cafeteria. No way was I sitting with the rest of my Cullen family today. They'd ask too many questions. Besides, I wasn't quite ready to talk.

Mom had motioned for me to join her table with all of her other friends, but I just wasn't up to it. I needed some time to think so I chose a secluded, inconspicuous table off the side on the opposite side of the room from the Cullens.

I was staring at my sandwich, wondering how humans could make a sub so tasty, when two chairs were pulled out across from me.

I took a napkin and dabbed at the edges of my mouth, waiting for Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett to talk.

When they still hadn't said anything, I spoke up. "Hey boys, what brings you over here?" I questioned. Uncle Em wore a big, goofy grin and Uncle Jazz, usually the calmest out of all of us, looked irritated. He refused to meet my eyes with his glare, choosing to look elsewhere instead.

"We just figured that since you didn't sit with us today, that we'd join you." Emmett said.

I smiled. "Be my guest." I gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. "Would you like a piece of my sub?" He knew I was just teasing them because we both knew that I knew they were vampires. The only food they ever had on their plates were most likely props.

"No thanks," Uncle Em replied, "We don't eat meat or pork or whatever."

"So you all are vegetarians?" A smile played at the corner of my lips.

Uncle Jazz rolled his eyes. "Yes. But you already know that, don't you? And we both know what context of the word 'vegetarian' that we're talking about.

I shrugged. It was true. No need to lie. "So what exactly brings you here?"

Uncle Em looked past my head at something and he smiled. "Tell me what you know about vampires."

I ignored his question. "Why'd they send you all over here? Why not someone else?"

Again, they looked past me, before returning their attention back to me. I sighed. "It's not like I'll run or anything. It would cause a scene. I fit in well with everybody, so they wouldn't think too much of it. On the other hand, that would mean bringing attention to yourselves, especially with your strength, Emmy." I eyed Uncle Em's muscles speculatively.

"Choosing your words carefully?" Uncle Jazz asked.

"Of course," I replied. I gave a sly smile and Jasper rolled his eyes again.

"How's she feeling Jasper?" Em asked. This time, he didn't bother to speak low because they knew I could hear either way.

"Confident," I said before Uncle Jasper could speak.

Uncle Jazz just rolled his eyes again. Rolling your eyes isn't such a great habit. I did it too though, maybe I got it from him. "Haughty," He said.

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are, I can tell." He said with a chuckle.

I folded my arms and unscrewed my lemonade cap. I fiddled with the cap, twisting it in my fingers. I was unsure of the sudden silence between us so I looked up. They were still looking past me.

"What are you looking at?" I turned around anxiously.

They were staring straight at their family, probably Dad. They must've been having a thought conversation with him because he gave a subtle nod.

But when they saw that I was looking, I received a scrutinizing look from Dad, a rolling of the eyes from Auntie Rose, and a death glare from Aunt Alice. I'd never seen Aunt A so mad.

I shrank away from their stares and returned to eating my sub. After a bite I said, "Tell your family it's impolite to stare."

Uncle Em laid his hands on the table. "Okay, here's the deal. We have questions and you have answers. How do you know about vampires?"

"I know a few." I replied coolly.

Unsatisfied with my answer, Uncle Jazz spoke up. "How do you know about our abilities and how could you run so fast?"

"What happened to one question at a time?"

Uncle Em busted out laughing. Uncle Jazz's face hardened into a mask. "Okay, how can you run so fast?"

I shrugged. "I've always been good at running." I stole a glance at the others from across the room. I was surprisingly satisfied with the glare I received from Dad.

"Why did you call me 'Uncle Emmett' on the first day?" Uncle Em asked. Dang, I didn't think he'd remember that. My cocky smile faltered.

"You remind me a lot of my uncle," I said.

My smile was back up, but it didn't fool Uncle Jazz. "She's hiding something," he whispered to Uncle Em.

I laughed. "Go figure, Jasper. I'm hiding a lot of things."

He looked irked. "So how did you-"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I slid my remainder of the sub across the table to them. "Take care of this, will you?" I stood up and pushed my chair under the table. "See ya later, boys."

They looked stunned as I walked across the room, avoiding the exiting flow of traffic, to the Cullen table. I walked up to Dad and said, "What can I say? I'm a girl with lots of secrets. But next time, you shouldn't spy on people's conversations. You may not like what you hear."

He was speechless, so I gave a small, teasing wave to Aunt A and Auntie Rose and walked away.

I guess Uncle Jazz and Uncle Em had approached them because I heard Em laugh. "She's good."

I heard a loud noise similar to thunder. Uncle Em most likely just got smacked by Auntie Rose. She commented, "Did you guys smell her as she walked past? She smelled like dog."

"Maybe she has one," Uncle Em suggested.

Aunt Alice must've still been mad because she muttered, "Nessie tripped me…"

Dad hadn't said anything until now. "Where's my car? I saw you all running here."

Aunt Alice was probably scared. I'd be too, though. "Well, we kind of had to leave the car somewhere." Before he could express anger, she added, "We left it near the house! It's not our fault we found her snooping around our yard! In my vision, I saw Carmen, another vampire, and I leaving our house. Jasper and I left to investigate. We didn't know Carmen was still in town or where she was staying. Nessie was in the forest by our house when we saw her, so we had to ditch the car there!"

I opened the doors of the cafeteria and hurried to get out of there before Dad started yelling.

* * *

In art class, Aunt Alice just glared at me the whole time. We're desk partners, so the awkward silence was thick between us. I darted out of the classroom the second the bell rang. Aunt A was scaring me.

I was met by a cold fierce wind as I exited the building and walked into the parking lot.

I hugged my arms close as I crossed the parking lot, looking around for my ride. "Hey Nessie, do you need a ride? I'm going to Port Angeles, but I can take you home." Mom called me over. I looked across the parking lot as I walked. I noticed Dad staring at Mom.

"I think someone's supposed to pick me up," I said.

She was standing by her truck now, with my i-pod in her hand. I had let her borrow it last night when she came upstairs. "Jacob?" She asked.

"No…" I said.

"No, seriously. Jacob is over there." She laughed.

I turned and saw him on a motorcycle waving me over. I blushed and surprised myself with a smile. "I'll go over and see what he wants."

She nodded and let me go. "Jake!" I exclaimed as I walked over there.

"Hey Ness," he greeted. His nose turned up, as if smelling something disgusting.

"Aww come on Jake. The Cullens don't smell that bad." I teased. I realized that wasn't the smartest thing to say. He didn't know I knew _all _about shape shifters. For all he knew, I saw him as a wolf once. Yet, he did know about my gift.

Before he could respond, I pointed to the extra helmet on the seat. "Is that for me?"

He smiled. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to go anywhere with me after seeing me as a wolf yesterday. But it you want a ride-" He gestured at the bike. "May I be of service?"

I laughed and played along. "Of course."

So I hopped on the back and we raced through the parking lot. I held him tightly, breathing in his woodsy scent, not daring to let go. I didn't know what overcame me.

We purposely rode right by my Cullen family who were standing near Aunt Rosalie's convertible. Someone must've gone to get it during school. They all stared open mouthed at me. So, I gave them a dashing smile.

Uncle Jazz couldn't contain himself. "Is that a-"

Uncle Em smiled. "Yup. She runs with the wolves."

"Well that explains the smell," Aunt R commented. I had to laugh at that one. Jake probably figured I was happy because of the thrill from riding.

"Guys, I'm feeling lust coming from Nessie." I heard Uncle Jazz say. Was that what I was feeling? Lust for Jacob? Definitely something new. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

I trusted Jacob as we maneuvered over the ice. He wouldn't let anything happen to me.

As we left the school, I heard lots of commotion and yelling. However, I didn't think too much of it as we were leaving. All I could really think of was the boy I was holding as close to me as I possibly could.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter, which by the way is in Jacob's POV. =)**


	13. Chapter 13: Jacob POV Past

**Chapter 13. Jacob POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight? No.**

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. I know. I usually like to have at least a chapter or two ready before I post a chapter. I had nothing. Writer's block again. Sigh. In this chapter, Nessie meets a few people from the wolf pack. Because it took me a while to get it up, I've made this chapter longer. So enjoy!…**

* * *

"Jake…"

"Jake."

"Jake!"

"JACOB!"

"Wha- yeah?" I asked. We were in our last class. I suppose Quil and Embry were attempting to have a conversation with me, but it was like talking to a wall.

"Stop thinking about Nessie and help me work this out." Embry slid his paper to my desk and pointed to # 26.

I stared at the paper, not really focusing on the numbers. Embry picked up on that. "Fine, I'll just copy Quil's." He knew I hadn't really started on mine.

After handing Embry his paper, Quil turned around to face me. "Dude, if you miss her so much, go see her."

I was finally paying attention to their words. "I can't just do that! …Can I?"

"Sure you can." Embry said from his desk next to Quil. He must've just moved there to get the answers. "Hey, are you sure this is the right answer for # 32?"

Quil turned back around, leaving me to my thoughts as he double-checked his work.

Could it really be that simple? Going to see her after school? Did I even know where she went to school? Would she want to hang out with me? Maybe she realized having a werewolf as a friend wasn't on her to-do list. But then again, there's nothing too human about Nessie. The speed. Knowingly hanging around vampires. That thing she did with the images. Maybe she needed space to work this all out. But I couldn't resist the urge to see her again. I was no longer denying that. This was stronger than a mere imprint. However, what if she didn't feel that too? Maybe going to see her wouldn't be such a great idea.

"Dude, stop talking yourself out of it," Quil said. Sometimes I wondered how they still knew what I was thinking, when they weren't inside my head.

"Yeah, just go. Look, we have 15 minutes left. You could pick her up after school or something." Embry suggested.

"I wish it were that easy." I sighed. "I don't even know what school she goes to."

They looked at me as if I were stupid. "She lives in Forks. She goes to Forks High School."

I guess it made sense. Even if I didn't see her at the high school, I knew Bella would know what school she went to.

Our teacher Ms. E started walking through the aisles. I stood up and snatched Quil's paper from Embry, quickly copying down random answers. "Thanks man," I said as I handed it back. I didn't copy all of them. Just most.

"Dude, we can't all have the same answers!" Quil said.

I thought about it. "Yeah we can. This is math." In math, there's only one right answer. Teachers wouldn't get so worked up about people having the exact same answer.

"Yeah," Embry agreed. "But the only way a teacher would be suspicious is if-"

"-Mr. Black didn't show his work." I looked up to see Ms. E holding my paper. She was scrutinizing my answer and flipping the page over. "And where might your work be?"

"Somewhere else…?" I tried giving her a impressive smile, but it didn't work.

"Detention Mr. Black." She put the paper back on the desk and walked away.

"Damn, should I say 'I told you so?'" Quil and Embry laughed among themselves.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, funny. Jacob gets detention. But how am I supposed to see Nessie?" I questioned. We were in the parking lot now. We usually just walked to and from school. It was in the same vicinity our houses were.

"Borrow my motorcycle. I rode it to school today." Quil said. "I know you probably don't feel like stopping by your house anyways." He handed me the key.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time." I started backing towards his motorcycle.

Embry was walking with Quil. Quil laughed, "Hey Jake, I have patrol tomorrow and-"

"Speak no more. I got it covered." I said. I gave the motorcycle a kick-start and I was off.

As I approached the school, I knew bloodsuckers were near. I had my eyes open and I didn't like what I saw. That leech was staring at Bella after I warned him to leave her alone. As I rolled by, I saw there was a bunch of them.

I recognized the short one with black hair from when they crossed the treaty line. So the leech who could read minds was lying when he said the rest of them did nothing. I wouldn't put it past him.

After driving by, I pulled to a stop. People were eying me, as if I looked intimidating. A teacher walking by gave me a purposeful stare, until I met that stare with one of my own. He didn't stay too long.

I followed the bloodsucker's eyes to find Bella and Nessie at Bella's truck. I'd have to ask her how that old thing was holding up. I didn't inherit it, simply choosing to build my own ride. You wouldn't catch me driving that thing. It's a good thing that Bella could find a use for it.

I waved, hoping either of them could see me. Bella looked over exchanged glances at me before giggling. Yes, Bella giggled. I was surprised too.

Nessie turned around and blushed. Yeah, that was different too. Still, when she blushed and smiled, I couldn't help but smile too. I swear she's turning me into a total softie.

I was falling quickly, and I wasn't too sure if there'd be a pillow to cushion my fall. Werewolves may not be her forte. She may not have felt the same about me.

Nessie looked so good wearing that helmet. I was kind of jealous that it was Quil's. She clutched me closely to her, and I felt like she was just radiating happiness.

We rode right past the bloodsuckers, even driving slowly for that one. I endured the stench and gave the bloodsuckers a wink.

We hit the highway. Nessie picked up on our destination. "First Beach?"

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No. It's perfect."

Soon, we got off the highway and I worked my way around the black ice. We crossed the La Push border line and I passed my house and First Beach, on my way to Quil's. "Hey Ness, do you mind if I stop by a friend's house?"

"Not at all."

We swerved around parked car and turned onto a side street. "Quil's?" Nessie asked.

She was full of so many surprises that I didn't question how she knew where he lived. "Yeah."

We pulled into his driveway, and I offered her my hand to take. I helped her down and we walked across the yard to the front door. I knocked and leaned against the wall.

Seconds later, Old Quil opened the door and let us come inside. I introduced them and stepped aside so he could give Nessie a handshake.

"Is Quil around here?" I asked.

He eyed Nessie speculatively, before speaking. "He's… out."

I gestured to Nessie. "It's okay. She pretty much knows."

Old Quil visibly relaxed a little and spoke. "He said he'd stop by your house before phasing to see if he's needed."

We thanked him and were back on the motorcycle, heading to my house. I parked in the driveway, and we got off. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, wondering what to say to her. "Ness, at some point, we gotta talk about this okay?"

All she did was nod, so I led her around back to the garage. Quil and Embry were in there messing around with my toolkits. When they spotted Nessie behind me, they had wide smiles on their faces. I gave them a glare that said, 'Don't do it.'

Did they heed my warning? Nope.

I tossed Quil the keys that he easily caught. He stood up and strode past me to get to Nessie.

"Oh! So this is the girl Jake skipped detention for." He kissed her outstretched hand instead of shaking it.

"Jacob, you didn't tell me you missed detention!" Nessie yelled, a playful smile was dancing at her lips, though. I tried not to keep staring at her lips. My teenage mind may not have been able to handle that.

Embry stood up. "Oh yeah! You should've seen Jake…" And then he proceeded to do a crappy imitation of me.

I started back getting to work on the Rabbit. I didn't want to think too much about Nessie and her lips, so I kept my mind preoccupied.

That is, until Quil walked up to me with Nessie. His arm was casually thrown around her shoulders. I attempted to ignore him and continued to work under the hood of the car. "Hey Jacob, meet my new girlfriend Renesmee."

My head snapped up so fast that I hit it on the hood. It wasn't too painful. Embry laughed and tossed me a towel to wipe my hands on. "Ha-ha Quil. Very funny." I snapped.

They all broke out into laughter. Nessie clutched her stomach and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry dude, but you didn't snatch her up in time," Quil said.

Nessie blushed and Embry came over. "Quil, you can't hog Nessie to yourself!" He removed Quil's arm from her shoulder. "Nessie's with me."

I sighed. "Don't you all have somewhere to be?"

"I suppose I can phase and see where we're needed," Quil suggested.

I eyed Embry. "And I suppose you can go with him?"

Embry nodded. "Fine Jake, but make sure you bring Nessie around more often!" He walked out the garage.

Quil gave Nessie a side-hug. "Jake, maybe we could do something later, yeah? Bring Ness."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I said.

"Alright, we'll keep you posted," he said and walked up to me. I playfully punched him in the arm on his way out.

"Sorry Ness. I didn't expect them to stay so long." I said.

"No, it's cool. I like your friends. Quil is funny."

"Yeah, well I hope there's no more distractions," I said and we sat down at the chairs in front of the car.

The door to the house opened and Dad rolled himself into the garage. "Jacob, do you know if we have any-"

I sighed and whispered, "I guess I spoke too soon, huh?"

She laughed and Dad wheeled himself back toward the house. "I didn't know you had friend over."

"Yeah Dad, this is Nessie."

Gladly, he didn't stay too long, but I didn't want to take my chances. "Hey Nessie, you wanna go do something? We could go to First Beach like I promised."

"I'm game for anything."

* * *

So, we were back at First Beach, staring into the waves. The silence was killing me. I needed to hear her voice. "Nessie, tell me something."

"Like what?" she asked, her eyes never lifting from the ocean currents.

I smiled. "Anything."

"Okay… A duck's quack can't echo," she smiled at me and our eyes met for a few seconds.

"Hmmm… interesting. Tell me something else."

"Votre visage y a du pétrole," she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

Without warning, her thumb brushed against my cheekbone. The moment went away quicker than it came. She stuck her thumb out to show me the black that was now on it. "You had oil on your face," She explained.

I laughed. "But you couldn't just tell me like normal people would?"

"Hey!" She swatted my arm. "I did tell you. It's not my fault you don't understand French."

She rubbed her thumb on my arm, effectively rubbing the black oil on me. "Yeah, thanks Ness. I _really_ needed oil on my arm," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I could tell." She laughed. I fidgeted with my hands, nervously.

"Tell me something about the thing you do- with the images." I wondered if I was treading on dangerous waters. What if I'd insulted her somehow? Or if she got mad at me because she didn't want to talk about it?

"They're not so much images… I'd call them memories."

"Memories?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's confusing, I know."

"Why don't I remember if they're memories?" I asked. Wasn't that the point of memories? To remember them?

"Like I said, it's-"

"Confusing," I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Am I ever going to find out what- who you are?"

"I'm sure you will soon." She turned to face me, to see how I was taking this. She looked hurt. I wondered what my facial expression looked like. "I don't mean to sound ominous or crazy or anything."

"S'okay. I'm just thinking about it. I've heard crazier, you know. Humans turning into wolves, and all that." That was my attempt to lighten the conversation.

"Oh yes," Nessie played along. "Werewolves. Crazy and scary."

"Yeah, but hey! Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?"

She laughed. "I doubt you're really that scary, Jacob."

I shrugged and flexed my muscles which made her laugh even harder.

"Hey you know what would be fun?" She perked up.

"I can't possibly imagine," I said with a yawn.

She laughed and punched me in the arm. I was surprised to find that actually hurt a little. "Let's go cliff-diving!"

Cliff-diving? Sure, I did it with the guys. But, no I wouldn't let Nessie do it. It could be dangerous for her. "No."

"Aww! Come on Jake. It'll be fun. Look!" She pointed to our usual spot. "Quil and Embry are up there!"

I wasn't sure how she could see them and recognize heir faces from here, but she did. "No," I said adamantly.

"Alright well, you're my ride home. So I guess I'll have to stay with you, huh?" She asked.

"Yep," I said with a satisfied smile.

"Sure, sure. I'll race you there!" Then she was gone, already running up the slope of the beach.

"Nessie! Ugh, Renesmee!" I yelled after her. I knew she heard me. "Dammit!" I shouted, as I pulled my shirt off over my head and ran after her.

When I got up there, she was standing next to Embry, laughing at something he said. He was using her shoulder as an armrest. Quil was busy flexing his muscles. Did anyone ever respect the imprint dibs?

When Nessie caught me watching, a cocky smile played on her lips. "Dang Jake, you're pretty slow. I've been here for a few minutes now!"

"Yeah well, you had a head start," I accused. "It wasn't fair."

Quil jabbed me in the ribs. "Are you mad 'cause Nessie outran you?"

"You need a healthy dosage of failure every now and again, Jake. We wouldn't want you to get cocky, being the biggest and fastest in the pack and all." Embry said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored them, turning my attention to Nessie. "You weren't serious about cliff-diving, right?"

Nessie was out of Embry's arms and standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. Quil and Embry had never really seen her speed close up so they were poorly attempting to mask their shocked faces.

"Oh, I was serious." She smiled and leaned back, daring to jump.

"C'mon Nessie," I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked down. "We can go do something else. We could go back to First Beach, get something to eat, go-"

"Dude," Quil said. "Does Nessie know how to swim?"

"I don't know! What kind of question is that?" I yelled.

I heard screaming from the thrill and adrenaline, but Quil decided to voice it anyways. "Nessie jumped."

I didn't know what I was doing as I flung myself over the edge, and into the icy water. I'd forgotten it was snowing earlier. I found her laughing and treading water, so I swam over to her.

"What the hell, Nessie? Why'd you jump? You scared me to death!" I yelled.

"I've done it before, relax. I know how to swim, and honestly, I didn't think you'd freak out about it." She frowned.

I attempted to calm myself down. "Okay, but next time, warn me before you do something stupid and reckless."

"Okay Dad," She teased. I didn't want to sound like a doting father, but perhaps I was acting like one. I needed to relax and have some fun.

We swam back to shore and watched as Quil and Embry jumped. All too soon, a wolf howled. I recognized it to be a warning howl. A bloodsucker crossed the treaty line.

Quil and Embry reached us within seconds. "Bloodsuckers?" Quil asked.

I nodded. "Well you could take Nessie back to your hous-" Embry started.

"I'm not going to hide." She crossed her arms.

"He never said that," I intervened. Did she have to be so stubborn? She was really starting to remind me of Bella. "Look Ness, you're soaking wet. You can let yourself into my house and grab one of my t-shirts to wear or something and dry off."

"And your soaking wet shorts?" She asked.

"Eh, they'll air-dry," I responded. Quil and Embry left us to talk by ourselves.

I pulled Nessie in for a hug and then watched as she walked back up the slope towards my house. She was walking noticeably slower than usual. When she disappeared into the distance, I escaped into the secluded woods and phased.

_'Jacob, there's a bloodsucker around your house. Hurry up.' _Sam's voice entered my head as soon as they'd felt me phase.

_'What? No hello, Jacob?'_ I joked, but I rocketed forward, hoping Nessie hadn't gotten there before me. This could get dangerous.

_'Hello, Jacob. Hurry up.'_ Sam thought.

I reached them as they stared through the bushes, strategizing. I followed their gaze and saw a bloodsucker casually walking down the street towards my house.

_'Are we going to attack in the open?' _Embry asked.

_'Do we have a choice? Let's make it quick.'_ Sam prepared himself to attack.

"Renesmee!" The bloodsucker shouted. I watched as Nessie came from the opposite side of the street and hugged her. And now, Nessie surely smelled like vampires.

_'Oh great, and now you're going to say we can't kill this one either!' _Paul got mad.

_'Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you-' _Sam began.

_'Yeah, yeah. Nessie can't bring her friends around. I'll make sure she gets the point this time. And you've only said it twice.'_ I thought. I went deeper into the cover of the trees to phase.

_'Whatever. I'm serious. I know that she's your imprint and all but-'_ Sam's voice was cut off as I phased back. I didn't have time to run back to the beach to get my shirt.

I walked up to Nessie and the bloodsucker. "What the hell, Ness? Our sole duty is to protect the people of La Push. Bloodsuckers, for obvious reasons, aren't allowed to come and go as they please!"

She rolled her eyes. Damn, she was stubborn. The bloodsucker turned to face me. "Hi Jacob."

I thought about saying something, but I chose not to question the bloodsucker for knowing my name. Why did this leech look so familiar though?

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, why weren't you at the school like I asked you to be?" The bloodsucker yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cullen?" I repeated. In my head, I kept chanting, 'It's a coincidence. No way Ness could be related to the bloodsuckers.'

The leech stared at me confusingly. "Cullen? Who said 'Cullen?'"

That's when it hit me. Hearing her talk a few times triggered something in my head. Her voice was a little different though. And she was definitely a vampire. Yesterday she was a human. Today, we have a big problem.

"Bella?" I questioned. I knew it was her.

"Not now Jacob," she said, before turning back to Nessie.

My best friend. Bella Swan. A vampire? I was getting tired of that phrase. 'Not now.' "There's no time better than the present," I said.

Nessie put a hand on my arm. "Jake, it's too confusing to explain right now. I told you that I'd tell you soon enough. Just not now."

I sighed and they resumed talking. "Nessie, the others are at the hospital. It's nothing major. I expected it to happen soon. Bella's in the hospital." Bloodsucker Bella said.

Were there two Bella's? "What happened?" I asked.

"Is this the time the van almost crushed her?" Nessie asked. Bella gave a nod in confirmation. They acted as if they'd already seen this whole thing coming.

"Well we have to go to the hospital then. And why'd you cross the border anyways?" Nessie asked.

They started speaking in Italian or something together, and I knew it was something I wasn't supposed to hear.

After a few minutes of it, I grew exasperated. "Can we just get to the hospital?"

The bloodsucker left, but not before giving Nessie a kiss on the cheek. Even if it was Bella, I was a little disgusted. I put my hands in my pockets as we walked to my car.

* * *

"Care to explain?" I asked as we were on the road.

"Not really. It gets complicated."

I had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the radio. "I'm listening," I said as I turned the volume down.

"I'll tell you everything, Jacob. I promise. Just not right now." She said. I looked up to see if she was being serious, and then I noticed what she was wearing. She was, in fact, wearing my plain gray tee. Just seeing her in my shirt was enough to make me determined to focus on the road in front of me, not looking at the beautiful girl in the passenger seat.

The hospital parking lot was full, but we managed to find an empty spot farthest from the place. It didn't seem right being here. One of the bloodsuckers was a so-called doctor here.

"Jake, let me do the talking, okay?" She said. She reached back onto the backseat and magically pulled out a shirt. "Put this on."

I eyed her carefully before slipping it over my head. "You don't want others to see my muscles?" I asked when looking at her choice in clothing. The shirt was short-sleeved. It wasn't what I would've gone for. I preferred no sleeves.

"Jacob, you were half-naked," She said in mock horror.

"Whatever. I swear you're sounding more and more like Bella." I said as we walked away from the car.

"Yeah…" She laughed nervously.

Tons of high schoolers were packed into the small waiting room. Yet, Nessie led me straight to the desk. She did all the talking and with a few convincing words, and a dazzling smile, we were walking through the corridors to find room 21 A.

The whole place reeked of vampire. Nessie was ahead of me and found the room with ease, knocking lightly on the door.

The door was opened by none other than the mind reader himself. He let Nessie pass, seeing as though her eagerness to see Bella was obvious.

Standing next to each other, he was shorter than me. Then again, who wasn't? He wasn't making any moves to let me see my best friend. He just continued this glaring thing before finally speaking.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" He said, closing the door behind us…

* * *

**A/N: Okay… So my laptop has been having some problems with the letter 'c.' I ended up having to copy and paste the letter because this just wasn't cooperating. Lol. So give me your feedback and I'll try to put up the next chapter, once I've finished writing it.**

**It should be up sometime next week **_**hopefully.**_** =)**


	14. Chapter 14: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 14. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: Just… no. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Okay this is a short chapter which means I'll be updating within a week this time. I've been kinda busy writing this new story that I may post on fanfiction sometime after I finish this story. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.**

* * *

Mom had told me that I scared her and whatnot when she got up to the school and I wasn't there. She followed my scent to La Push, waiting at the border for at least an hour or more.

I knew the pack wasn't too happy that a vampire came through, but I had no control over that. I couldn't tell them it was alright because that was my mom.

Jake seemed a little uncomfortable in the car. I wanted to think that it was because of the vampire smell on me, but I wasn't too sure.

Currently, I was in the hospital room, rushing over to one of the two beds. "Bella, are you okay?" I faked surprise for her benefit. I knew she'd be alright.

"I'm fine. I don't even know why they're still keeping me." Bella assured me.

"I am _so _sorry Bella," some guy from the other hospital bed said.

"_You_ ran over Bella?" I asked, walking over to him. He looked pretty bad. A few bleeding cuts, an IV sticking out from some unseen part of his body, and his face looked pretty bad too.

I could tell that my words did nothing to calm his nerves. "No. Tyler's van swerved over the ice and almost hit me." She explained.

"I am _so _sorry."

"No really, it's okay," She assured him.

"I didn't even see-" He started.

At that moment, I cut him off. "Shut up! You've obviously been forgiven." His constant pleas of forgiveness annoyed me.

He stayed silent and Mom continued, "Edward stopped the car from hitting me."

"I don't remember Cullen being over there by you," Tyler intruded.

I went back over to his area and pulled the curtain, dividing the room. "Was he near you before, Bella?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered unconvincingly.

"Could he have gotten there so fast because of his speed?" I questioned, hoping to get the proper reaction out of her.

"No Ness. He had been right there the whole time."

"So I guess we'll talk about it later," I resolved.

The door opened and Grandpa Carlisle came in. Mom seemed to be in awe. He glanced over at the curtain and smirked.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He glanced curiously at me and gave a smile that I couldn't return. "You're Bella," he turned his attention to her before looking back at me, "So you must be-"

"Renesmee. I think I'll… step out." I excused myself.

When I walked out the room, Dad and Jacob were at the end of the hallway bickering loudly. "What did you do?"

"Mongrel, I did nothing of that sort! I protected Bella. That damn van could've rolled right over her!" Dad shouted.

As far as I could tell, neither of them had acknowledged my presence. It grew deathly quiet. "You did what?" Jake asked.

"The van was coming and I crossed the parking lot, pushing Bella out of the way and almost exposing my secret." Dad said, his lips barely moving. It was silent again.

I cleared my throat, announcing my presence. "Renesmee, not now," Dad said without even turning to face me. It was amazing how he was suddenly starting to sound like the real Dad.

"You all are so loud that I'm sure the humans can easily hear you from the waiting room," I said. I knew they didn't miss how I referred to the others as humans, unlike me.

No one responded to my comment. Jacob barely acknowledged me, refusing to meet my eyes. For some reason, that hurt me. I felt rejected. He didn't have the decency to even look at me, and I didn't know why.

I know I just saw him 5 minutes ago, but I felt like it had been forever.

I wouldn't admit it to Jacob, but I was feeling extremely possessive of him when we were in the car. Just seeing him shirtless was enough to make me determined to continue staring straight out the window. That's why I tossed him a shirt from the back. One that covered up his chest._.**.**_ and his muscles.

It was obvious that I'd have to stop thinking of Jake that way. I came out of my jumbled thoughts to see them waiting patiently for either my reply or another smart comment. I realized that instead of replying to Dad's remark, I dodged it. They seemed to know it would've resulted in an argument.

I decided to prove them wrong. "Okay."

"There's no need to argue, Renesmee. I'm serious. Just- Wait what?" Dad asked.

"You're right._.**.**_ I caught you at a bad time. I'll see you later." I turned around and reluctantly walked away. So far, Past Dad was much better than the future one.

They remained silent until I'd rounded the corner. I decided to walk around aimlessly until Jake could take me back home.

"Rosalie, don't bring it up right now!" I crept behind a counter, listening to the voice that belonged to Jasper. "Edward is handling enough right now. We all are. We now have a few problems: the werewolf; the fact that Edward almost gave us away; and Renesmee."

Me? How was I a problem?

"I don't trust _Bella _and I don't trust Renesmee," Aunt Rose yelled in a hushed tone.

"How is Nessie a problem?" Aunt Alice asked. I was somewhat happy that she was defending me.

"Are you forgetting what she did to you earlier?" Rose asked with a dry laugh.

"No." She hastily said. _Ouch._ "What I'm saying is that we're going about this all wrong. Of course she wouldn't spill if we use violence and fear. If we're kinder to her, and show friendliness, maybe she'll divulge some information."

"Alice has a good point. But why exactly are we doing this? She's made it clear that she won't expose us. And who'd believe her if she did?" Uncle Emmett posed his question. "So how is Nessie still a problem?"

At least Uncle Emmett knew I was no problem. I decided to walk past them and see their reaction. I came from my hiding spot and casually strolled down the hallway, pretending to be oblivious to the group that stood off to the side.

"Nessie! Are you here to see Bella?" Aunt Alice asked, causing me to turn around. She gave a meaningful look to the others.

"Yeah. She's looking alright." I commented. Aunt Alice beamed, looking her usual self. Uncle Jazz looked uncomfortable with a smile plastered on his face. Uncle Emmett seemed relaxed, yet Auntie Rose had an unusually bright smile that could only be fake. It was really more of a smirk, and it was almost comical. Their expressions were priceless and it was hilarious to see how hard they were trying to be nice to me.

"Yeah, Edward should be in there with her right now," Emmett reported.

"Oh no. He's in a heated argument with a werewolf right now…" I said with a laugh.

"He's doing what?" They all shouted except Jasper. He shook his head and mumbled something like, "I will never understand her humor."

I laughed as they pelted me with questions about what the situation was and where they were. "I'm not sure what it's exactly about," I answered. "They were silent as I walked up. And they're down the hall from Bella's room."

"What is Edward thinking?" Aunt Alice exclaimed. She was most likely mad that she couldn't see Edward anymore.

I shrugged and Emmett said, "When did you get the werewolf boyfriend?"

I'm sure I blushed. Auntie Rose elbowed him, commenting that he was being very blunt. I laughed in response, something I'd been doing a lot. "He's just an old friend," I assured them. "So why the change of heart?" I played dumb. "Every few seconds I get the feeling that there's going to be another cat and mouse chase."

It was the longest conversation we'd ever had without conflict. I was pretty impressed.

They laughed nervously, but no one spoke for a few seconds.

Aunt Alice broke the silence. "So tell us," She said excitedly.

"What?" I responded, not playing stupid this time.

"I just had a vision that you'd tell us," She answered, convincingly.

"Tell you what?" I grew suspicious. It's easy to recognize when Aunt A had a vision, and this was not one of those times.

"I'm not exactly sure. Anything I guess. Anything that you've been wanting to get out. Maybe a secret." She rushed all those statements together, making it hard to understand. "So tell us."

"Sure…" I said. They could tell I was skeptical.

Instinctively, I ignored her statement. "So Alice, do you think you can give me a ride home?" I asked. Jacob wasn't coming anytime soon.

"A ride?" Uncle Jasper repeated. "Is that really necessary- with your speed?"

"We want to blend in, don't we?" I stated the obvious with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Alice had taken me back to Mom's. You know that creepy feeling you get when you feel that someone's watching you? I had that. I felt like the others were in the trees of the house, watching us. I ignored the feeling that I knew to be true.

She walked with me down the driveway and I took the key from the eave and unlocked the door. "You can come in," I said. No one else would've been home, right? Wrong.

Mom and Carmen were sitting on the stairs. Aunt Alice gasped upon seeing them. "Bella? Carmen?"

Mom nodded. We were watching her reaction and I knew what had to be done.

"Renesmee, what's going on here?" She asked, turning back to me.

"Alice, I'm a half-vampire."

Surprisingly, she took it better than I thought she would. Later, Mom explained that we didn't need the Cullen's to be suspicious of me and said that she'd seen too much anyway and deserved to know the truth. I knew that she would feel as if her idea of being friendly worked because I did end up giving her the main information she wanted to know.

Aunt Alice wanted to know all about it, since she didn't think it possible. Apparently before me, no one really knew humans and vampires could mate.

The less Alice knew, the better. We didn't want Dad to find out yet through her mind.

Mom, Carmen, and I were sitting in the kitchen after Aunt Alice left. She hadn't stayed long.

"Why didn't the time-traveling work last night? We got Bella talking to Edward," I said. I made myself a bowl of popcorn while waiting for Carmen to respond.

"Well… something else must've gone wrong." She took a popcorn from my bowl and examined it. "It's fluffy…"

"Yes Carmen," I joked. "It's called popcorn."

She scowled then smiled slightly. "We didn't have these when I was human."

I briefly wondered when she was changed. She never told me before and I never thought to ask. She crushed the popcorn with her palm and the remaining pieces drifted onto the table. "I came to a few realizations that explain a few things," Carmen said and picked up a buttery popcorn.

We stayed silent waiting for her to continue. It seemed that Mom hadn't heard this news either.

"All this," Carmen motioned all around us, "is seeming to go by pretty fast. The time, I mean. Time seems to be moving pretty fast, isn't it?"

I considered her comment, not really noticing too much. But then again, I still went to school and carried on with the usual daily activities. They didn't sleep and had all the time in the world to work on theories.

"The past is moving faster than I thought. Time is speeding by. I thought it could be an effect of our time-traveling, so I tested it. I attempted to go five minutes into the future."

It remained quiet until she spoke again. "It didn't work. Never have I ever felt so worn out."

Mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders in consolation. This news only meant that I'd have to stay here a little longer. Not that I wasn't really complaining. Jacob and I had something in the past that was different from the future. I still didn't know what yet, but I was really starting to like it here.

Carmen spoke again. "The other thing is that I'd been wondering why nothing happened to you Renesmee. During the time Bella and Edward weren't together, you should've disappeared or ceased existing since their love didn't. The same goes for you Bella. Without being close to Edward and the Cullen's, you shouldn't have been a vampire. I wondered why nothing changed. I didn't really voice this question because I didn't want you all to worry."

"So what's the reason?" I finally asked.

"You're immortal." She said as if were very obvious. "You can't stop existing."

I nodded, soaking it all in. It made sense I supposed.

"Are there any other re-" I got cut off by the doorbell.

We sat around looking at each other, too consumed in our thoughts to answer the door. I knew sooner or later we'd have to go back to our time, but I was hoping to postpone it. I might as well relish the moment while I can.

The bell rang again and we could no longer pretend we were oblivious to it.

"Are you expecting someone?" Carmen asked.

"Perhaps Charlie arrived earlier than we thought he would," Mom suggested. She leaned back in her chair, rocking on the two back legs.

"No. Wouldn't he have just unlocked the door?" I reasoned.

The urgent pressing of the doorbell sounded again, silencing all words. I stood up to get it, slowly turning the lock as soon as I'd reached it. To my surprise, it was…

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Mini cliffhanger. So who do you think was at the door?**

**This time I **_**will **_**have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I promise. I've already started working on it.**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 15. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red**

** Violets are blue**

** I don't own Twilight**

** And neither do you… unless you're Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Like the disclaimer poem? I made it up myself. Okay so I guess this is up on time. Read the note at the bottom.**

** Oh and thanks so much for all of you who added this story to your story favs and alerts. And thanks for the author alerts and favorite author. And of course, thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

* * *

_**Previously on A Wish In Time:**_

_ I got cut off by the doorbell._

_ We sat around looking at each other, too consumed in our thoughts to answer the door. It rang again and we could no longer pretend we were oblivious to it._

_ "Are you expecting someone?" Carmen asked._

_ "Perhaps Charlie arrived earlier than we thought he would," Mom suggested._

_ "No. Wouldn't he have just unlocked the door?" I reasoned._

_ The urgent doorbell rang again, silencing all words. I stood up to get it, slowly unlocking the door as soon as I'd reached it. To my surprise, it was…_

* * *

To my surprise, it was Jacob.

His frame was shaking slightly. I gave him a small smile and reached behind the door to find the light switch, turning on the porch light. It was raining outside, no surprise. Jacob was drenched.

His car was parked on the curb, only visible through the tree branches surrounding the area.

"Jacob?" I asked, wondering why he was here. Could I have left something in his car? "Do you want to come inside?"

"I'm fine." He sensed the vampires inside.

"Okay then. Can I get you a towel?" I motioned with my thumb back towards the laundry room.

"I'm fine, Nessie." His words contradicted his soaking figure.

I shuffled my feet against the wooden foyer floor. "So… what brought you here?" I asked.

His hair clung to his face. It was a good thing he had it cropped short instead of the usual long hair. "The mind reader told me you had left already. I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

I stepped onto the porch, closing the door as I did so. "Well… thanks," I said awkwardly.

"It's cold out here." Jake stated the obvious.

"And raining," I pointed out. I realized I was still wearing Jake's shirt. And it was getting soaked out here.

"And raining," He added. "You should... go inside." He hesitated on the last part.

"I'm fine out here."

A smirk came to his lips. "You know, you're pretty stubborn."

"So I've been told. I'm sure I get it from my mom." I smiled at the inside joke.

Jacob stepped off the porch and starting walking down the driveway.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"To the car, of course. You refused to go back inside to stay dry, so we'll go to my car so that you can warm up." He turned around and kept walking.

I had to admit, it seemed like a pretty sweet gesture, so I followed him.

Jake opened my door for me, and I sat in the passenger seat. He came around the other side and joined me in the car. After putting his keys in the ignition, his fingers hovered over the radio. "Any preferences?" He asked.

"Not really." I wasn't familiar with this music anyway.

"Okay." The songs changed a few times before he finally settled on a station.

I honestly can't remember any lyrics of the songs because it all became background music.

"So…" He fingers drummed absentmindedly on the dashboard.

"So what happened between you and Edward?" I filled in the awkward silence.

"Who?"

"You know… Edward. The one you were arguing with in the hospital…" How could he seriously not know?

"Oh… You mean the bloodsucker?" He asked. Of course.

"They have names, you know." We were facing each other now and I was sitting cross-legged in my seat.

"Sure, Sure." Jake brushed it off.

"So what happened?" I pressed. When he didn't give any information, I nudged his arm. "Come on Jakey, give me the details."

He raised an eyebrow, and I knew I hit a sensitive spot. "Jakey?"

"Aww… you don't like the new nickname?" I teased. I knew Jacob hated that name. I used to joke around, calling him that all the time just to annoy him.

"It's not the best I've heard."

"Okay… so?"

"So what?"

I glared at him. "So what happened?"

He sighed. "Nothing really, I guess. I thought he was the one that put Bella in the hospital."

"Oh no." I laughed. "I took care of the real culprit, Tyler. He was annoying the heck out of me!" Pulling the curtain to divide the room was definitely a good idea.

Jacob laughed along with me. "Of course you did."

"What made you think Edward put Bella in the hospital?"

He shrugged and his eyebrows furrowed. "He's a vampire Ness. I wouldn't be surprised. But I guess I just overreacted. I was quick to blame him, not that he'd be free from fault next time."

I shook my head at him in disbelief. "So… that was it? Nothing else happened?"

"Nope."

"So you all didn't fight at all?" I questioned.

"We can't fight if there's no reason."

"The vampire-werewolf treaty?" I think that was stated in the treaty. Vampires can't bite anyone and werewolves let them reside peacefully. So no fighting.

"Precisely. So it's safe to say you know the Cullen's are bloodsuckers. How'd you find out?" His eyes conveyed curiosity.

"I have my resources." I replied, vaguely.

"And I'm also wondering how you knew who I was in wolf form."

"And again, I have m-" Jacob cut me off, bringing his finger to my lips, preventing me from speaking. I glanced down at his finger before looking back at his face. His eyes met mine, and he quickly removed his finger.

"Don't say you have your resources. I want a direct answer to either question. Choose your pick." He leaned back in his seat, satisfied with my thoughtful look.

"Okay," I agreed. I placed my head in my hands. My elbows rested lightly on my legs. "I choose the first question."

I bit my lip and he waited patiently for me to continue. "I guess I've always sort of known they were vampires."

"Always?"

"Always," I confirmed.

His lips pursed. "That's not a real answer."

My mouth gaped. "Yes it is!"

"How?"

I pouted. "Just because you didn't understand my answer, doesn't mean it didn't make sense."

"That sentence you just said didn't even make sense!" Jake accused. Then a glint came to his eyes. "Because that answer didn't make sense, you have to answer another question."

Before I could reply, he asked, "How did you recognize me in wolf form that day?"

"I don't think I'm obligated to answer that question," I argued.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "See that's exactly what I'm talking about! You're always so stubborn."

I flinched. "No I'm not!" I suppose Jacob had a point, but I wasn't going to admit it. I wasn't _always _stubborn. Just most of the time.

I felt almost guilty that I didn't answer his question. It was a simple question. If Aunt Alice could know one of our secrets, why couldn't Jacob?

Jake rolled his eyes and ended the argument. "Sure, sure."

Those two simple words made me open up. "Fine. I'll answer any question except that."

"_Any _question?" His eyes widened in mock surprise.

I pushed him playfully, showing the serious moment was over. "Yes. Any question."

"How can you do the thing with the memories? You told me how it happens, but why do you have it? When did you realize you had it?" He asked.

Shoot. Not that question. "Um…" I paused. "That's more than one question," I pointed out.

"Okay." He was undeterred, knowing I had to answer this. "Why do you have this ability?"

I shrugged. "Jacob, I promise I'll tell you. Just not now." His face fell, and I felt badly, so I quickly added, "Soon."

"I'm holding you to that. You already owe me another explanation about the bloodsucker who crossed the treaty line earlier." He reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

The smile I was too familiar with came back to his lips. "So because you didn't technically answer this question right now. You have to answer another."

"What is it with you and these questions?"

He ignored my comment. "So you're okay with me being a werewolf?"

"Is this your question?"

Jacob nodded and I cocked my head to the side. "Haven't you asked that question before?"

"All I'm asking is for you to answer my question."

I sighed. "Jacob, I already told you I do not care nor do I mind that you are a werewolf!" In my head, I reminded myself that they were shapeshifters- not werewolves.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jacob. I'm sure."

"Positive? You have a lot of… vampire friends. Maybe I'm not your kind of monster."

"You're not a monster."

"Nessie. You're okay with me being a werewolf?" He asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, if I wasn't okay with it, would I do this-"

Without thinking, I closed the distance between us, bringing my mouth to his. At first, he didn't respond, but then his hands found my waist. I brought my hands to the side of his face, before settling on wrapping them around his neck.

Our lips moved against each other before I finally broke away. Our faces were still just inches apart. "Yes, Jacob. I'm positive." My voice came out different than I thought it would. It was low.

He looked down at his hands, and quickly brought them back to his side. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Kissing you." He said it as if he were ashamed of himself.

"Why are you apologizing? Besides, I'm the one who initiated the kiss." Mentally, I scolded myself for kissing him. I was only setting myself up for disappointment when I got back to the present time.

It was silent for what seemed like a long time. I figured he meant he was sorry he kissed me, that he regretted it.

Blinding lights approached and the cruiser pulled into the driveway. I sighed as Grandpa Charlie and Bella got out the car.

"Hey Jacob!" Grandpa Charlie shouted.

Jake leaned out his window and said something in reply, but I wasn't really paying attention.

The porch lights went off a few seconds after they went inside the house. Jacob and I still hadn't spoken. _Why did I have to make the first move?_

"I think I'll go inside now," I whispered.

"I'll walk you to the door." Jake opened his door and got out. He frowned at me when I opened my door myself, but still guided me to the door.

We stepped onto the porch and I wondered whether to say goodbye or not.

I figured that I might as well just get it over with. "Bye Jacob."

The second my hand reached the doorknob, he spoke. "I don't regret it. The kiss I mean. Do you want to hang out tomorrow or something?"

_How could I say no? _He looked so serious that it was cute. When I still hadn't responded, his expression changed. Jake looked almost nervous now. _Why would he actually think I would say no?_

I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded. My fingers worked for me as I opened the door. I walked inside and turned around to face him. "Bye Jake."

I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen.

How could I forget my own family? When Jacob rang the doorbell, I just left them to spend time with him. I felt pretty bad for ditching Mom and Carmen.

Grandpa Charlie walked in and went straight to the fridge as I sat down at the table. My head rested in my folded arms on the table. "You okay Nessie?"

He sat down opposite from me and slid a glass of milk my way. He pulled out a container of cookies and placed in between us. "Cookies are good comfort food, aren't they?"

I shrugged and sat up, joining him in taking a chocolate chip cookie and dunking it in the milk. "I suppose," I finally said.

"You look down. I'm not good at this parent thing, but you can talk to me if you need anything."

I smiled. "Thanks Gr- Charlie." I almost slipped up in calling him Grandpa.

"No problem… So you and Jacob have become kind of close." He said.

He had no idea how close. "Oh yeah."

"He's a good kid." He took a few bites of his cookie. "Jacob has been a good family friend, especially towards Bella. They became good friends after she moved here." He was hinting at something.

"Bella and I already spoke about this. It's cool. She doesn't like Jacob like that."

He nodded, happy to have avoided that situation. "So what happened to your parents?"

"I'm not sure. But thanks again for letting me stay here." I stood up. "I'll be out of your hairs in no time."

Grandpa Charlie mumbled a reply and I walked up the stairs.

"Hey Ness," Bella greeted as I walked in.

"Hi Bells." I was so tired. I just collapsed into my bed.

"Too tired to change clothes?" She asked.

I looked down to see I was _still_ wearing Jacob's shirt. "I guess so." Truth be told, I just was reluctant to return his shirt.

I laid down and Bella turned off the lights, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Whatever Jacob and I had needed to end. I couldn't bear to face rejection when I went to back to my own time.

I'd deal with all of that later though. All I could do right now is relish in what I had now. I sighed and focused on getting to sleep.

Somewhere along the way, I fell asleep to Jacob's familiar woodsy scent.

Jacob.

_My_ Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Hit or miss?**

** I liked this chapter. Next update- next week. I'm working on a new fanfiction story right now, seeing as though this story only has a few chapters left. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but sadly this story is coming to a close. :'( *Tear, Tear*.**

** I'm not sure when my new story will be put on Fanfiction because I'm in need of a title right now.**

** So to end this author's note, if you're still reading that is… Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 16. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to even say it still? **I own nothing.****

**A/N: I'm late putting this chapter up. I didn't really have time to get around to writing. Some personal things came up and I got sick over the weekend to top it all off. But here it's here now!  
**

**That last chapter got a lot of reviews and story alerts! Thanks!**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter as much.**

* * *

I was still in dream-land when I heard something in the background. I stirred in my sleep.

_ Just ignore it Ness._ I heard a drawer being pulled out.

"Such a limited wardrobe…" I heard someone say with a sigh.

My breathing became uneven and I rolled over to my side. _I must stay asleep. I must stay asleep._

"Ah-ha! Perfect!"

I was up now. No need denying it. I opened an eye and saw Aunt Alice going through drawers of the dresser. Quickly, my eye shut and I pretended to still be asleep.

I even added a snore every few seconds for effect but my attempts were futile. "Nessie," she sang. "I know you're up. You should know by now not to try to fool your aunt."

"Fine, fine." I kicked the covers off of me. "What are you doing?"

"Finding an outfit for you to wear tonight." She explained. She sighed and threw everything out of a drawer in rapid motion. "I keep forgetting about Bella's fashion sense."

"Where's Bella? I have school today." I stood up and began putting the clothes back. As I was doing that, Aunt A was just making a bigger mess with the next drawer.

"Downstairs eating cereal."

"Why'd you choose to come in now? What if she comes up here?" I said.

"Then I can leave." She stood back and looked from the open drawers of the dresser, to the closet, and down to the pile of clothes at her feet. "I guess I'll just get you something while you're at school."

"It's not needed," I countered.

"Oh it's very much so needed. Trust me, you'll thank me later." She smiled a knowing smile, even though we both couldn't know the outcome of the date. She was blind in this sense.

"How did you even find out about this?" I questioned.

She shrugged and took a seat on the rocking chair. "Is this your i-pod?"

I nodded and she began going through my songs. "So who told you about it?"

"I have my resources." Aunt A smirked. "Ooohhh! What's this Nessie?" She pointed to a song that was playing. "Is this from that album Edward forbid you from listening to? And the explicit version at that! How many curse words can you say in five seconds? Whatever the answer, they _definitely_ beat the record."

"No…" I quickly snatched it from her hand and placed it back on the table. "Why would I put that song on my i-pod? It's just crap." I thought of a good excuse. "Jake made me do it!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." She smiled.

"Renesmee?" Mom called from downstairs. "Are you up? We have to go."

We heard her footsteps coming up the stairs. Aunt A fished some clothes out of the pile and I dashed to the bathroom, changing at vampire speed and brushing my teeth.

When I retreated back to the bedroom, Mom was in there staring around her room in mock horror. At least Aunt Alice made it out in time.

Mom pointed to all the clothes on the floor. "Ness, did you do this?"

"No! It wasn't me. It was-" No way would she believe anything I said. I lied, "Yeah, sure it was me, I guess."

* * *

"I can walk home Bells," I assured her.

"Are you sure? I have to stop by the house to switch cars. Jess is following me home, then we're picking up Ang. I could drop you off." Mom said, and made the decision for me. She threw my stuff in the cab of the truck and opened the passenger door for me.

"Gee thanks…" I muttered as she walked around to the other side.

"Do you have a license?" She asked.

"Nope. But I hope I can get one soon." It wasn't a total lie. Dad refrained me from getting a license. I've already driven cars and motorcycles tons of times. I had no idea as to why he wouldn't just let me take my driver's test.

Minutes later, we pulled up at the house and she left with Jessica. I unlocked the door and threw my book bag by the sofa.

I picked up the TV remote and pressed the power button. The TV slowly flickered to life. I could tell no one in this house usually watched TV. Grandpa Charlie only watched the occasional game.

I was channel surfing when Aunt Alice came in unannounced.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?"

I turned to face her before turning to back to watch whatever show was on. "Watching television."

"Nessie, you have a date tonight. I have to get you ready!" She exclaimed. Aunt A wrestled me off the sofa and guided me towards the stairs, pushing me by force.

"Aunt A, it's not a real date. We're just hanging out probably."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me babe. It's real. I know the way Jacob looks at you."

Gross. I did not want to be having this conversation with my aunt right now. "Aunt Alice, you don't have to go through the trouble of ransacking her closet again."

She smiled knowingly. "You're right because while you were in school-" her eyes danced wildly, "-I went to Port Angeles and found the cutest outfit!"

I groaned and she led me to Mom's room. "Okay, Ness. Close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" I went straight for the bed and lounged casually on it.

Then Aunt A growled at me. I'm guessing I have to.

I closed my eyes obediently and a few seconds later, she unveiled her purchase.

You can say anything you want about my Aunt Alice, but you can't say she has a horrible taste in fashion. "It looks great Aunt A!" I smiled approvingly.

"Great. And let's see how fast you can dress. I hear Jacob's car down the road." She shooed me into the bathroom to change.

We weren't exactly sure where Jacob would be taking me, so she went for the safe mini black denim skirt with a yellow blouse.

I came out seconds later and Aunt A examined every detail of my outfit. "Twirl," she commanded. And I twirled as much as the short skirt allowed. "Looks awesome!"

She handed me gold ballet flats and gold earrings before going to get the door. I wasn't even sure he had a chance to ring it yet.

I went back into the bathroom to curl my hair as I heard the door open. "Hello Jacob," Aunt A said sweetly. She was being nice, so I knew Jacob was wary.

I didn't hear his response from where I was so I wasn't even sure if he replied.

My hair was in waves running down my back, a change of hairstyle. I stepped out of the bathroom- after double checking my appearance- and gracefully strolled down the staircase.

"Hey Jake," I said. Needless to say, he was too busy staring to make much of a response, not that I cared. Out the corner of my eye, I was appraising him too. The way his black button-down shirt hugged his chest and his loose tie. He had on jeans, which made me question where we were headed tonight.

Aunt A winked at me and handed me a gold clutch to match my outfit. Jacob guided me out the door while Aunt Alice called after us. "Don't stay out too late!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at the thought of Aunt Alice with her petite self acting like my parents. Jacob sent a questioning look my way as he opened my door, but I just shrugged.

Once he sat down, I said, "That was Alice."

"Yeah, we've heard about her. The fortune teller?"

"I wouldn't call her that, but sure."

It's silent for a few seconds. It's never been awkward with Jacob so I was going through my brain for something smart to say. But he beat me to it.

"So you ready to go?" More awkward silence.

I nodded and he put the car into drive. I wasn't used to this silence. It was very unnerving. "So…" I attempted to make useless conversation. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." He smiled.

And I did. As we pulled up to Jacob's house, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me guess… we're eating in tonight?" I laughed.

He helped me out the car and naturally took my hand. "No. I think that would require casual clothes. We'll have to walk from here to get to the destination."

"I could've been warned about the walking and worn better shoes," I glanced down at my flats.

"It won't require that much walking, you'll see."

I found myself walking across the beach. "First Beach?" I questioneed.

"Just wait," he said and pulled me to a secluded area where a picnic had been set up.

"Candlelit dinner under the stars?" I laughed.

Jake feigned hurt. "I can be romantic."

"I'm hoping you brought food for this picnic, because I'm starving." I sat down on the blanket.

"What would a picnic be without food?" He opened the basket and set out plates. "I hope you don't mind, but I didn't make this."

"Terrible cook?" I took out the utensils.

"I wouldn't say 'terrible,' but I had Emily make this. You know about Emily right?"

I couldn't recall Jacob telling me about Em, so I just shook my head. "She's Sam's fiancée. The alpha in our pack. Emily's really nice, you should meet her someday."

I nodded and he started opening containers. There were small sandwiches. A container had some kind of pie wrapped in foil, and there were even chicken wings.

We began eating and everything was delicious. Drinks were stored in an insulated compartment of the basket, so I politely helped myself to a bottle of water. Of course Jacob helped himself to another plate. Small talk was made back and forth for a while.

After announcing that I was full, I leaned back and relaxed on the blanket. He soon joined me after placing things back in the basket. "I have patrol later tonight. Taking over for Embry because he came earlier and set up the picnic for me."

I laughed because it sounded like something Embry would do.

"I take it that you don't like patrol?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Well I don't usually mind it, but I wanted to finish our date." He said carefully, facing me to see my reaction.

It definitely wasn't the answer I had been expecting. I expecting something along the lines of 'I haven't been getting much sleep' or 'One patrol a night is enough for me.' And he used the word 'date.' Aunt Alice was right.

"Oh," I simply mumbled.

"Are you studying French or Italian in school?" He asked.

That was an odd question. "No, why?"

"I was just… wondering how you knew the languages."

"My dad taught me." What I just said was the truth in it's entirety. I was only hoping he wouldn't pry because then I'd have to start making up lies. I wanted to be as truthful as I could with Jacob.

He dropped the subject and I nervously took a sip of water.

"Do you want your shirt back?" I asked hesitantly.

"My what?"

"Your shirt… from yesterday."

I saw him smile from the gleam of the moonlight. "It's yours if you want to keep it."

Jake knew me so well.

"The food was excellent," I told him. "My compliments to the chef."

He laughed and glanced at his watch. "I'll be sure to pass that along."

It was silent for a few seconds before his hand found mine.

"Ness, I really have to tell you something, but I don't have the time to explain everything right now." His voice was distant.

"What's it about?" I rolled over to face him, maneuvering while he still had my hand.

"It's a werewolf thing."

I nodded, wondering if it was something I was already aware of.

Understanding that now wasn't neither the time nor place for that discussion, I asked, "Should we be heading back now?"

"I guess." Jacob stood up and offered me a hand.

After I rose, I looked around at the area around us. "So do we just leave this stuff here or what?"

"Embry will get it." Our hands were still clasped as he led me back to his house. Everything seemed so natural. So right.

The ride home was uneventful. We spent that time getting to know each other better through the basics. Favorite color. My favorite flower. Favorite cars. It was a good thing that Auntie Rosalie taught me a thing or two about the different makes, or I would've been lost for sure. Jacob taught me how to fix a few common car troubles before, but cars weren't exactly my interest.

We discussed our favorite foods, a little about our backgrounds, and I actually learned a few things about Jacob that I hadn't known before.

He walked me to the door after he filled me in on who was who in the wolf pack, although I already knew.

"You play the piano?" Jake asked. The most recent subject was hobbies and I told him of my piano obsession.

I nodded and he wore a smirk. "I've never really been musically innate."

I started shaking with laughter. "Yeah, have you heard yourself sing?"

Confusion spread across Jake's face. "When did you hear me sing?"

He sounded so serious that I actually had to backtrack. Jacob had a point. "I –uh- heard about it from Bella," I said quickly. Again with the lying. What happened to trying to be honest?

Jake seemed to accept the lie. "Who taught you how to play?"

"My dad." I smiled.

He seemed lost in thought for a few moments before rolling up his sleeve to check the time. I got the message.

"Thanks Jacob. This was hands-down one of the best nights I've had." I admitted.

"No problem. It definitely makes the top of the list." I was surprised at how open he was. The Jacob I knew didn't usually feel comfortable discussing feelings.

"Really?" I questioned.

He smiled my favorite smile that lit across his face and charmed all those around him with happiness. "Of course. Do you think I'd actually forget this night?"

Did I? Doubt spread into my subconscious. Yes, I did. I wasn't sure of the protocol for this time-travelling, but I was hoping he'd remember. Although, part of me doubted that he'd know about anything that happened in the past.

Geez, where was my mind? I've been scolding myself to avoid any blossoming relationship with Jacob and I end up going on a date with him.

"Bye Jake." I kissed him on the cheek and entered the house.

I heard his car start up and he backed out of the driveway.

Grandpa Charlie was asleep on the couch and the game was on.

I found Mom upstairs in her room. I plopped down next to her on the bed. "How was Port Angeles?"

"Good," She responded.

"That's nice."

"What did you do all evening?" Mom reached for her hairbrush and ran through her hair.

"I went on a… date. With Jacob." I added.

"A date?" She questioned, pausing in mid-brush.

"Is that so foreign to you?" I pulled my feet into my lap to sit criss-crossed.

"No. I'm just imagining you and Jacob together. You all would make a nice couple." She smiled.

Was this my way of getting my mom's permission to date Jacob?

"And," She continued. "I went on one myself."

"You had a date?" It was my turn to be shocked.

"Not officially, I suppose. But when I went to Port Angeles, I went off on my own to find this bookstore that contained a book on Quileute legends. I did my own research and realized that if what everything Jacob was saying was true- not only would the Cullen's be vampires… but Jacob would be a… wolf." She measured my reaction and was obviously not satisfied. "You already knew that?"

I shrugged. "You get to date a vampire and I get to date a werewolf."

She smirked at my logic. "Okay Renesmee, so then I got into a confrontation with these men." Mom shuddered slightly at the recollection. "Edward came out of nowhere and saved me. Basically, we went to dinner and got a few things off our chests. He actually just dropped me off minutes before you arrived. Although I think I may have left my jacket somewhere."

I nodded, unamused. "And the things you all discussed were?"

"Edward's a vampire."

"Don't we already know this?" I asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yes, but I got him to admit it. And… he reads minds."

"Really?" I asked in the most boring tone I could muster.

Mom sighed. "Oh don't tell me you already know this too! I feel so out of the loop!" She turned off the lights.

I found my way to my bed through the dark. "You're getting mad because you weren't told they were mythological creatures?"

I'm pretty sure she nodded. "With Jessica spreading school gossip, I usually know some information because we're friends. But this isn't normal for me, I guess."

Typical Mom. I smiled. "Bella, trust me when I say you're the most normal one around here."

I didn't hear her response and drifted off to sleep at some point.

I'm more than certain that I was dreaming about cake or hamburgers and purple clouds when heard a faint squeaking noise, more than likely silent to human ears.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I glanced at the window. Nothing was there that I could see so laid back down, though my eyes were still sweeping the room.

Mom muttered something in her sleep about Edward, which truthfully didn't surprise me.

But then I heard a creaking and turned to see the rocking chair move. Someone was just in here… or still was.

I laid down, pretending to be sleep when I saw a shadow move across the moonlight shining through the window. I heard the squeaking again. Nothing unusual was going on with the window, so I turned towards the rocking chair to find Bella's jacket.

It definitely wasn't there before.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Yeah I know, this wasn't my best chapter. I much preferred the last chapter.**

**So there will only be around 3 chapters left of this story. Should I do an epilogue? I'm still debating.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 17. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**A/N: Warning: Fluff in a memory of Edward and Renesmee shown in this chapter. It's just too cute!**

* * *

Grandpa Charlie, Mom, and I were sitting at the kitchen table. Mom made pancakes and bacon. No small talk was made. We were comfortable eating in silence.

Abruptly, Mom stood up to wash her plate. Her chair scraped across the tile floor, sounding out of place with this all-too-normal quietness. "So Dad, I was going to go to Angela's house to study for our test on Monday in our government class. Is that okay?"

He looked up from his newspaper. "Angela Weber?"

She nodded and he spoke without hesitating. "She's a good kid. Go right ahead. When do you think you'll be home?"

Mom shrugged. "Sometime after noon. Is that a problem? Today's a Saturday." She reminded him. She ran the water and scrubbed the plate clean with the dish towel.

It was kind of funny to see Mom and Grandpa Charlie interact. She acted differently around him, asking for permission to go places. But Grandpa seemed more than pleased to be given to opportunity to be fatherly and he always gave his consent.

"Not a problem. I'm actually headed to the station in a few. Ness, are you okay being here alone all day, or did you already have plans?" He glanced at his watch.

It was nice to see his concern, but I knew no one could really hurt me. And in this sleepy town of Forks, there weren't many breaking and entering cases. Unless of course, you're a Cullen.

I smiled sweetly. "I'm fine."

Mom changed clothes within minutes and was gone. Grandpa took a little longer before he finally came down the steps. The last thing he did before finally leaving was strapping on his gun belt.

A shiver ran down my spine at seeing the guns and I started focusing on washing the rest of the dishes. I quickly learned that dishwashing was easy and a way to spend time. I didn't mind it at all. It turns out, I enjoy manually washing than slipping the dishes into the dishwasher, allowing the machine to do all the work.

"Hey Nessie, how'd it go last night?"

Aunt Alice's voice startled me and I dropped the plate I was washing. I turned around to see her smiling innocently. I sent a glare her way.

"Help me clean this up." I bent down to pick up a few shards. "Can glass penetrate my skin?"

She shrugged and walked over, slowly kneeling to help. "Not so sure. But let's not attempt to find out."

We laughed and threw the pieces into a garbage bag.

"Where do you keep coming from? It's not as if you come in the house through the front door. We both know you don't knock. That would be the smart, civil idea." I teased.

Aunt Alice rolled her eyes dramatically and lightly pushed me on the shoulder. I stood and got back to the dishes. She took the garbage and started walking towards the front door. As if on cue, she turned around and flashed a smile. "You all should really put a lock on those windows."

I looked up from the sink. "It was you!"

"It was me what?"

"It was you who came in late last night with the jacket!" I pointed an accusing finger at my aunt.

Aunt A was confused, her eyes traveling around the room in thought. "Renesmee, I wasn't here last night. When you left with Jacob, I left too."

I sighed and dried my hands. "Someone paid our room a visit…"

Her face went pale, if it still could. "A visit as in?"

I knew exactly what Aunt A was thinking of. "No," I quickly said. "Not when the newborns came for her scent. It's too early for that."

She nodded. "I'm just going to go take this trash to the curb." Aunt A paused and looked thoughtful. "Bella's about to be here."

"Which one?"

"Vampire Bella." She left out the door, leaving the front door open.

I wasn't sure why, but I'd been having sudden popcorn cravings. I'd call it my new fetish. I opened the lower cabinet drawer. The popcorn box was on top of the pack of cookies. With a swift motion, I snatched it up and unwrapped the plastic by sliding a fingernail along the side.

After a few minutes of popping, I took the bag out of the microwave. I found a bowl in the dishwasher and emptied the contents of the bag into the bowl.

"Renesmee."

I looked up to see my Vampire Mom entering the room, just as Aunt Alice predicted. "Oh hey," I mumbled and brought a kernel to my mouth.

She smiled and stared at me thoughtfully. I wondered if I'd done something wrong before she shook her head and sighed. "So Alice told me you had a date last night."

I almost choked on the popcorn. After my coughing fit, I had to think about what to say next. I'd never really had this conversation with my mother before. "Oh… yeah," I finally said.

Her eyes glazed over. "I wish I could've been here to see you before you left with Jacob. I had to help Carmen with a few things instead. But I trust that Alice made sure you looked your best."

I nodded and she continued. "So we'll just have to take pictures on the next one."

"Next one?" I echoed. "There won't be a 'next one' with Jacob."

Her face showed concern. "Why? Did something happen?" She came next to me and put a hand on my arm. I don't know why she thought I could magically be comforted and cured by one touch of her hand on my arm.

"Hey Ness, do you know when the garba-" Alice walked in fiddling with something small and black in her hands. Her eyes looked from Mom and back to me. "Okay… I think I came in on a moment. I'll… just be right back."

I sent her an apologetic smile and Aunt A backed out of the room, closing the front door behind her.

My fingers ran across the hem of my shirt. I sighed. "The Jacob from our time doesn't like me like that. I don't want to set my heart up for rejection."

"Jacob looks at you the same way," She assured me.

I broke out of her hold on my arm, and lightly pushed her away.

"Thanks for trying, but let's be serious here." I hopped onto the counter and remained silent for a few seconds as I gathered my thoughts. "The Jacob I know is my best friend. He's not a romantic interest."

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you seen the subtle looks he gives you?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is completely different." When she was going to say something, I added, "And who knows? Maybe I'm a different Nessie here. Maybe I don't like the other Jacob as a boyfriend. What if he's just a friend? What if I ended up falling for this Jacob, knowing the real Jake and I can only be just friends?" I trailed off towards the end as I realized I just voiced my fears and a lot of what if's.

Surprisingly, Mom pulled me into a hug. She was about to speak, her words no doubt meant to console me, but I pushed her away. "Mom," I sighed, and pulled out of her embrace.

I didn't need her sympathy or lies. I needed to talk to Jacob. And I needed to talk to him now.

The look on Mom's face made me feel regret, so I crossed the room. I focused instead on the popcorn bowl in front me.

Mom hadn't spoken and the silence was thick between us.

So, I was surprised when the bell rang. Mom stayed in the kitchen, out of view as I went to get the door.

Just as my hand grasped the handle of the door, I paused. This could be Jacob. When I said I wanted to speak to him right now, I didn't mean _right_ now. I had nothing to say to him. I needed to find the perfect words to say, so that he knew I was serious and had given thought to the whole idea of us being together.

I faced my fears and turned the knob. I was surprised and relieved at the same time to see Dad standing before me. Surprised because I wasn't expecting to see him. Relieved that it wasn't Jacob standing before me.

"Edward," I said loud enough for mom to hear, although I doubted she'd have a problem hearing me even if I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Bella here?" He looked past me.

"No. She went out. Did you need something? Or can I pass along a message?" I asked, fiddling with the lock behind the door.

"Did she get the jacket?"

I froze and glared at him. "It was you!" I pointed a finger towards his chest and he smirked.

My outburst may have been a little _too _loud because Mom came into the room at lightning speed. "Renesmee, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Somebody intruded into our room last night. Guess who the intruder is."

Her eyes glanced from mine to Dad's, before settling on his.

"It wasn't really intruding." Dad's eyes unwillingly left Mom's to look at me.

"Oh really? Because you weren't really invited." I argued.

He shrugged past me, proving my point as he came in uninvited. I followed him into the living room as he made himself at home on the couch and Mom stayed in the back of the room. I took a seat across from him.

So far, he hadn't said anything to Mom or about her, but both clearly acknowledged each other's presence in the room. They were giving each other subtle looks when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Was your only purpose here to see if she got the jacket?" I asked.

He looked guilty. "I had other motives. But yes, this is one of them." A small smile came to his face.

Mom and I exchanged glances and she laughed quietly. Apparently Dad wasn't paying attention because his eyes stayed trained on mine.

She gave me a salute and wondered off to who-knows-where.

"So you never did answer my question."

"What?" My attention went back to Dad.

"Did she get the jacket?" He asked, concern practically dripping in his voice. "It's supposed to get cold tonight."

I shrugged. "It's still on the rocking chair."

"So you saw me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You weren't exactly quiet. What were you doing before placing the jacket on the chair? You stood there in the shadows for a few minutes."

He paused before speaking. "If you must know, I was… watching her sleep."

"Oh…" I mused.

His look was incredulous. "You don't find it weird or anything?" He asked in disbelief. Dad didn't trust my calm face.

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised." If I was being truthful with Jacob, I might as well be truthful with Dad.

He gave a subtle look back towards the empty corner where Mom once was, thinking I didn't catch that. Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

I crossed my arms and waited as he formulated the words to speak.

"Renesmee," He finally said. "You're very… interesting."

"Interesting?" A fuse went off and I exploded. A small string of curses left my lips. What did he mean by interesting?

He shrugged. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "But you've been hanging out with Bella right?" I asked.

Dad nodded and scrutinized my expression. He leaned back on the couch, being supported by a pillow. "Yes. Bella is… wonderful and amazing, but you are so-"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm interesting." I searched through my mind for something to say, something to ease the situation. Something that'll set things straight. Something like the truth.

"Edward, remember that day I showed you my gift? I showed you a memory of you and Bella."

"Memory?"

"Yes Edward. Memory. There's a lot of things you need to know." I sighed and collected my thoughts as he waited, still as stone, for an explanation.

"I'm a half-vampire," I admitted. "Half human." I said as I motioned with my right hand. "Half vampire." I did the same with my left.

"It's not possible," Dad said adamantly.

"Yeah, you'd think that," I smirked. "My gift," I'd rather refer to it as a gift than an ability. "-is like both of my parents. Like my dad, my gift deals with thoughts, except I can transmit thoughts through touch."

He looked thoughtful and I pondered if he was wondering who my father could be.

I continued, "Like my mother, my gift also involves mental shields. Although completely opposite, I can penetrate any mental shield. So I penetrate shields and transmit my thoughts through one single touch… Oh! And I've learned from my mom how to fully block my thoughts from certain mind readers."

Dad wore an apologetic smile. At home, I'd rarely close off my mind. I knew Dad was more comfortable with hearing my thoughts. Only when I was angry or had the need to keep a secret, did I block my mind.

"And your parents are?"

"All in due time," I smiled. "So do you still find me interesting?"

"I'm curious now."

"Do you believe me?" I asked, knowing I was about to divulge my real secret.

He thought for a few seconds. "I'm not sure," His voice dropped an octave lower.

I walked over and sat on the spot next to him. Slowly, I touched his hand with the back of mine.

I searched for the perfect memory. It was one of him cradling me in his arms within the first week of me being born. I had an amazing memory since it was impossible for me to forget.

He held his breath as he saw it play out before him. Then I decided I'd show him a memory of me looking around two years old. I knew that Dad had composed a song for me. He played it every night as a lullaby. I wanted to learn how to play it too, so I snuck out of bed that night and tiptoed down the stairs. We were staying in the main house that night so it worked perfectly.

I found Dad's grand piano in the gleam of the moonlight shining through the window. After sitting on the bench, I tried a few keys before I got the melody just right. I came to the fourth measure before I realized I couldn't recognize the next note.

I sat in frustration for a few seconds as my fingers brushed over the ivory keys. Arms wrapped around me and I squealed with laughter, knowing I had been caught. Dad joined me on the seat and played the note I'd been looking for before explaining that it was a chord with three notes that you have to play at once.

The rest of the song was easy and I breezed through it, the song unfolding in my head. The song was already memorized; I was just getting the feel of the keys. Dad only helped me with my hand position, his comforting yet cool hands around my wrists, raising my hands a little higher. He also made sure it was in the right key and guided my hands a few times, correcting a few notes.

At the end, I clapped wildly. I laughed as he playfully touched my nose.

Then he pulled me onto his lap. We proceeded to do a duet. Dad had the left hand notes of the bass clef and I mastered the right hand's treble clef. We played all the way through and at the end a chorus of cheers and clapping could be heard.

I turned around to find my sleepless family applauding at the doorway. I smiled and no sooner did I collapse back into my father's waiting arms. I remembered the chuckle that he emitted as he lifted me carefully.

The memory ended as he carried me back up the stairs and tucked me into bed. He lovingly kissed the top of my head before leaving the room.

Downstairs, my lullaby could be heard and I happily drifted to sleep.

It was impossible to deny the little girl in the memory was me. Same eyes. Same bronze hair. Same full lips and alabaster skin that slightly glowed when the sun hit it a certain way. Only difference was that I had gotten older.

"Renesmee." Long silence. "What does all of that mean?"

Even longer silence. "How can I explain this?" I wondered out loud. I stood up and began pacing.

I was acutely aware of Mom's presence in the room, ready to help me if need be.

"I'm from the future," I said as soon as I'd stopped pacing.

His eyebrow raised in a mocking way, yet his eyes were wide. I figured I should go ahead and explain myself. "A mistake sent me here, and now we're looking for a way to get back."

Dad interrupted me. "When you say 'we're,' what do you mean?"

"I'm not the only one here," I told him.

His look was hypocritical, so I decided to state the obvious. "Hey, I'm sure you thought vampires were myths until 1918 when you were changed. Is this really so far-fetched?"

He shrugged, taking in the words, too focused on my message to realize I knew the exact year he was turned into a vampire. "It's not that I don't believe you, you just have no proof."

No sooner than the words left his mouth, had Aunt Alice and Carmen appeared on either side of me.

Dad looked at both of them and sighed. "This is becoming frustrating and confusing."

"Edward," Aunt Alice sat next to him. "Renesmee is right."

Dad looked at her warily. "Who are the other people that Renesmee mentioned?"

"Renesmee. Carmen. Me." For some reason, Aunt A was careful to exclude Mom in that statement. Perhaps she had some foreknowledge of how he'd respond if he knew that my vampire mother was from the future too.

"Where's your proof?" He asked.

Aunt Alice pointed to his pocket. "In a few seconds, you'll get a call that will clear up a few things."

He looked a little doubtful, but just as predicted, his small silver cell phone began ringing. The phone was pretty out-of-date. I hadn't realized we were in the prehistoric times.

When he answered, his eyes grew wide. "Yes… I'm at Bella's." He paused. "… Bye Alice."

He closed the phone and set it calmly in his lap. "Okay…" Dad looked at me. "That was… Alice on the phone… so what's your point? It's clear now that you're from the future. Is there something else I need to know?"

We all looked from one to the other, wondering who'd be the one to say it. I sighed and spoke up. "You're my dad…"

If Dad's eyes could get any bigger, they did. "Excuse me?"

I tried to make it as clear as day. "You're my Dad and my mother is Bella. It's kind of funny actually because-"

Mom cut me off. "And I'm also from the future. That's how I knew you had to go with her to Port Angeles… and because of course, the human Bella is a younger version of me, I knew what had to happen."

Dad ran a nervous hand through his hair and let out a dry laugh. "So you're saying I'm your father?"

Maybe Dad wasn't as smart as I thought he was. "Yes Edward, you're my dad."

"Then why are you addressing me as Edward?"

My eyes found my feet. "Sorry?"

"I don't believe it, but there's undeniable truth. My God, same bronze hair. Nose. Lips?" His hand ran faster through his hair.

"We would have told you sooner Edward," Carmen said.

"But?" He shot daggers at her. "You didn't think I had a right to know that Renesmee is my daughter?" His voice elevated with every word.

Her voice was bold. "No, we didn't."

"Did _all_ of you get here by mistake?" He looked around the room before his eyes found Carmen's again. Her thoughts must've given her away.

"You're a time traveler?"

She shrugged. "It's my gift. I kept it a secret because…" Her voice trailed off at the end as her thoughts did the speaking for her.

He nodded and let out a sigh. "And Bella is my wife?"

Aunt Alice pondered. "Well… not yet. But she will be if all goes the way it should. Oh, and Edward you'll love the wedding! I planned it myself! Oh um… there were lights; lights all leading up the pathway. And there was-"

Mom smiled. "Alice, we should keep that a secret." She winked at Dad who just smiled back.

She nodded tersely and no doubt began reciting some famous speech in her mind.

Carmen sighed audibly. She was now leaning against the back wall. I hadn't even seen her move. "I couldn't use my ability before we told Edward and it's still not working, I'm just confused. Maybe the rules of time aren't what I thought they were. I should be thirty minutes into the future right now."

Mom went over to her and sat at her feet. "You tried?" She looked up at Carmen who was now towering over her.

"Yes. Something is still blocking my abilities." She looked at Alice and both shared the same depressed smile. "Alice, now I understand how you feel when the werewolves or Renesmee is blocking your sight."

Alice laughed and Carmen quickly added, "No offense Nessie." She glanced back at Alice. "Can you try searching for the future? See if I'll find out what it is."

Aunt Alice's eyes closed and she shook her head. "Nothing. Either Nessie is about to do something really stupid or we're about to get a surprise visit from Jacob."

"Hey!" I glared at her, and as if on cue we heard a knock on the door.

"Did I call it or what?" Aunt Ali whispered with a quiet laugh.

I panicked, suddenly remembering I had to end it with Jacob.

We were all silent and Dad turned toward the foyer to see what was going on.

"Hello?... It's- uh- Jacob. Ness?... Bells?" Long silence. "Well your door is wide open… so I'm just going to come in, I guess."

My hand ran nervously through my long hair and Dad smiled slightly, knowing who I picked the trait up from. He seemed to be watching me closely.

We heard Jacob step into the foyer and he slowly came into view. "Nessie?"

He was wearing only his usual cut-off pants. A light sheen of sweat visible on his body. I never noticed any of those details the way I just did. I forced my eyes to look up.

His eyes found mine before gradually glancing at every vampire in the room.

"Jacob… Can we talk?" I asked. I made my way over to him and led the way to the kitchen. He followed me a few seconds later. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of four vampires in the next room.

We sat at the kitchen table. I could hear murmurs of meaningless conversation from the other room and I knew there were attempting to give me some privacy.

My thoughts were open to Dad as we sat there in stretched silence.

When I finally did decide to just say it, Jacob had the same idea. "I have to tell you something," We both said at the same time.

Jake laughed dryly and I sighed. "Can I go first?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I think I should begin." He paused and his hands clasped in front of him. "It's a werewolf thing… You said you're fine with this stuff right?"

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Nessie, I imprinted on you."

I raised my eyebrow. "You did what? I'm not familiar with 'imprinting.'" Jacob has told me everything before about werewolves. Never had he ever mentioned imprinting. I was beyond confused.

I heard Dad's loud voice from the other room. "You did what?" He must've read Jake's thoughts.

"Dad!" I yelled. He hadn't even been told of his fatherhood for a whole hour and he was already taking the role _very _seriously.

"Dad?" Jacob repeated. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "I've got something to tell you too."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not sure if you all care or anything, but my editor for this story just moved away. That's why I was a little late getting this out. I intend to continue this story and will just have to make arrangements so that I can keep my awesome editor.**

**Yeah… I realize this chapter is by far the longest, but originally it was much longer. I had to cut it into two. And because you all are such awesome reviewers, the next half will be in Jacob's POV.**

**Oh and I somehow just possessed Alice's ability to see into the future. And now you all shall press the review button... Don't be shy =)**


	18. Chapter 18: Jacob POV Past

**Chapter 18. Jacob POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I didn't inherit Alice's power from the last author's note. Nor do I own anything you may find in this chapter.**

**A/N: The only reason this chapter is short is because its a continuation from chapter 17.**

**Only two more chapters to go before epilogue. Time for the countdown!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on A Wish In Time:**_

"_Nessie, I imprinted on you."_

_I raised my eyebrow. "You did what? I'm not familiar with 'imprinting.'" Jacob has told me everything before about werewolves. Never had he ever mentioned imprinting. I was beyond confused._

_I heard Dad's loud voice from the other room. "You did what?" He must've read Jake's thoughts._

"_Dad!" I yelled. He hadn't even been told of his fatherhood for a whole hour and he was already taking the role very seriously._

"_Dad?" Jacob repeated._

_I sighed. "I've got something to tell you too."

* * *

_

"I'm a half-vampire…" She said.

Was she being serious here? Half-vampire? That posed a threat to our tribe. But it was just Nessie. But Nessie was a half-vampire. Half vampire, half… human? That would make sense I guess. Damn, nothing really makes sense, though. Maybe this was all a joke, maybe it was just one of the pack members pulling a prank on me… Okay so where are the cameras?

"Jacob?" I vaguely heard Nessie's voice.

No. This couldn't be a joke. This imprint pull is real. Nessie wouldn't lie to me, right?... Right?

"Jacob! Breathe."

Her voice finally registered in my brain. I looked up to meet her eyes. "Are you okay?"

The truth or the lie? "Just fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped. I shook my head and tried to control my breathing. I wasn't shaking and I seemed to be somewhat under control so far.

"Geez Jake, it was just a question." Nessie was trying to ease the situation. It was nice of her to try, but it didn't really help.

"A half-vampire?" I finally said.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Half vampire, half human?"

"Yes."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well that explains a few things."

"Such as?" I think she was concerned about my all-too-calm face.

"That thing you do with the images-… memories." That was only one of them. It really explained a ton of things.

"Yeah, that's one thing… Are you sure you're okay? I thought you'd act differently. Yelling, denial, anger…" She kept listing what she expected.

I stopped her around the ninth thing. "Ness, I realized that I didn't care whether you're a… half-vampire." I couldn't help but hesitate when I said it, only because of the vampire part. "You didn't care to find out that I was a werewolf, so I don't care who you are."

She smirked. "You're not at all curious about me being a half-vampire?"

"I am. But I'm fine with it. I'm sure you don't kill humans… you're half-human. And you eat normal food, but I guess I'm a little curious about that." I admitted.

Nessie's index finger drew small circles on the wooden table between us. "I drink animal blood."

Consuming animal blood is better than human's… right? I kept my calm face but my curiosity got the better of me. "Not wolves right?"

"What?" Her eyes met mine.

"You don't hunt wolves?"

She looked surprised at the question. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "Of course not."

I tried to make sure she knew I was being sincere when I said this, "Ness, it doesn't bother me."

Her gaze shifted back to the table. I needed us to see eye to eye when I said this. I reached over the table and lifted her chin up with my finger. "It doesn't matter to me. I still… care for you."

I caught myself from saying I loved her. It was way too early for that. I wasn't sure what possessed me to think that.

She looked guilty. I wondered what I said to make her feel that way. I didn't want her to be sad. I wanted her to be happy. Always.

"Jacob, I can't keep doing this." Nessie pushed my hand away; she stood up and walked back to the other room.

Can't keep doing what?

Despite everything, I followed her into the reeking smell. I mean it was almost unbearable. The only reason I endured that stench, that strong repulsive smell, was because Nessie was in there.

"Ness, what do you mean?" I ignored all the stares I was getting.

The mind reader was in there sitting on the couch, his eyes dangerously aware of how close I was now standing to Nessie. What was his problem? Did he still like her or something?

I think he choked when he heard that thought. Maybe he didn't like her. Good.

Nessie sighed. "Jacob, don't freak out or anything… but I'm from the future."

And cue freaking out.

"What?"

"Gosh Jake, I clearly said 'don't freak out'!" She yelled.

"Well sorry! But how do you expect to say don't freak out and then say something like that?" I retorted.

"See I knew you'd do this!" Her eyes didn't meet mine.

I stopped and calmed down. All the bloodsucker's eyes were trained on us the whole time. Their eyes followed every comment, darting back and forth like a tennis match.

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Ness, I'm sorry. But what?"

"We came on accident from the future. Edward is my dad and Bella is my mom. I already explained that I'm a hybrid." She said it all in a rush.

So Edward's the mind reader, right? Out the corner of my eye, I saw him nod.

"Who all are from the future?"

She gestured to the other vampires I recognized from that day in the woods. The day I warned them to stay off the treaty line. And they laughed, as if they shared some inside joke.

"Do you all know me from the future?" I asked.

They tried hard to stifle their laughter, with no avail. From that, I knew my answer. Even the mind reader laughed and he's not even from the future. Damn mind reader.

Yeah, he stopped laughing when I said that.

"And you believe all this?" Nessie asked.

I shrugged. "As long as there's no hidden cameras, of course."

Nessie walked over to the fireplace and lifted a vase on the mantle. She searched up under it and the surrounding areas. "Nope. No hidden cameras." She wore a teasing smile.

I was wondering why the bloodsuckers hadn't said anything until the pixie spoke up. "Wow Edward. Jacob accepted it easily. How long did it take you to fully believe everything?"

He rolled his eyes, yet remained silent.

"So Ness, what were you saying in the room before you took off?"

Her eyes widened in realization and she looked away. Nessie ran her fingers through her bronze locks, twirling each strand of hair at the end. "Jacob, we can't continue this," She blurted out.

"Continue what?" I knew she was being serious now.

"This, Jacob." She pointed from me to her. "Us."

My voice didn't come out as strong as I had wanted it to. "What do you mean?"

"I'm from the future and we'll be going back as soon as possible." She bit her lip. "I never meant for this relationship to go this far."

Was she being serious? And when was she planning on telling me she was from the future? Isn't that a tiny detail worth knowing? She said she'd never meant for this relationship to go this far. How far did she expect it to go?

Before I knew it, the room cleared out and it was only us now. "In the future…" I was too hopeful.

"In the future, we're only friends, Jacob. Nothing more." She said with no emotion to her voice. Dead.

We weren't meant to be together. Nessie was only living some fantasy life with me. All Nessie and I were ever meant to be was just friends.

My imprint denied me. Never once had this happened in our pack. Sam told me that our imprints can't refuse all the undying devotion we showed towards them. The attention. He used the words 'what girl would want to resist that?'

Apparently, Nessie was the first. Geez, Sam had Emily. They had a few rough times in the beginning, but they're engaged now. Jared had Kim. He'd never even noticed the girl until he first phased. It was like a happily ever after for her.

But my imprint rejected me. Great. Just fucking great.

"Jacob, I think you should calm down." Nessie said.

Her voice brought me back. Even if she didn't feel as strongly as I did for her, I still cared for her. I controlled my shaking. I would not phase in front of her.

A snarl was let out and the mind reader was watching me closely now in the back of the room. Her father? For just being told about this situation, he was taking this way too seriously.

I needed to tell her about the imprinting. Maybe she'd understand then. I realized now how she knew all about vampires, werewolves, and the treaty line. Why didn't she know about imprinting? Did I not imprint on her in the future? This was getting all too confusing.

"So we're over?" That was all I could bring myself to ask. The reason I came over today was because I had been planning on telling her about the imprinting and asking her to be my girlfriend. But that was all taken away before I could even explain anything. It was over before it had even begun.

"Yeah. We're over." She said it just like that. Dead. Still no emotions to her voice. Maybe this imprinting thing didn't work out the way we thought it did. Could it be faulty? Or did it depend on who you imprint upon? She didn't seem to care at all. My heart was breaking and she didn't even care.

I should've had a pillow waiting underneath me to cushion my fall. I knew I had been falling hard for her, but not once did I wonder what would happen when I actually hit the ground.

"Oh." I looked around awkwardly.

Then I remembered I had patrol for Embry again today. I knew Nessie needed some time to herself to think or whatever. I'd give her all the time in the world. She may not feel the way I do now, but I'll wait for her, in whatever time that requires. Future. Present. Past.

"Nessie, what time is it? I don't have a watch on me." I looked around the room. There was no clock around and all I knew was that I needed to be back in La Push by two.

She zoned out. "Time…watch?"

"Um… sure?" I said.

"Oh my gosh. Watch." Her eyes widened. "That's it!"

"Excuse me?" I wasn't quite sure what she was getting at.

"Carmen, I know how we get back to our time!" Nessie yelled.

Within a second, all bloodsuckers were present in the room.

"You thought of something?" The leech I suspected to be Carmen asked.

"Yes. Eleazar worked with the Volturi right?" She asked.

"Of course."

Was I the only confused one here? The mind reader only seemed to be keeping up because of his abilities. "The Volturi?" I asked.

Vampire Bella nodded. "The royal vampire family who reside in Italy. They keep the peace and make sure no vampires break the laws they set in place."

I wondered if she had a run-in with these Italian leeches before.

"Carmen, we need to see Eleazar. Like now." Nessie said.

"Why? I need to figure out what's blocking my ability." Carmen came to Nessie's side.

"Hey guys?" I raised my hand awkwardly, as if waiting to be called on. "I have a tiny question here. What the hell is going on?"

"We need to go to Alaska."

"Alaska? You've got to be kidding me." I'd managed to keep up so far, but this was getting confusing.

"Just us, Jacob. Not you. I don't think we'll be back if all goes according to plan. We should be back in our time period." She saw the hurt in my eyes.

I had no time left. Nessie would be gone. That wasn't a very comforting thought.

"I'm sorry." She pulled me into an embrace.

Carmen, the pixie, and Vampire Bella were now at the door, waiting for Nessie.

I felt like I couldn't let her go. I was reveling in her familiar scent. Nessie pulled out of the hug and brought her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and held her there as long as I could, our mouths moving urgently against each other's. There's no way you can outrun time though.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Only the mind reader and I were left in the house. "Did you catch any of that?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Renesmee devised a plan to return to their time." As an afterthought, he said, "They're going to Denali, Alaska, visiting a few friends of ours… I just thought you'd like to know that."

The mind reader turned around and left out the door too, leaving as fast as they did.

A small strip of paper floated onto the floor, almost getting carried away in the whirlwind from his speed.

I bent down to pick it up and on there was a number. A note on the bottom said to wait a few hours before calling.

I left the house; the note burned a hole in my pocket as I found the key in the eave and locked up. I had the decency to leave Charlie and Bella a note that Nessie left to go meet up with her parents who had finally come to town. A total lie, but they didn't need to know that.

My emotions were beginning to get the better of me. A single tear ran down my face. I was thinking about phasing. That's usually the best way to escape the pressures of this world, but I needed to wait. I still had to call Nessie, and I didn't want to risk losing the note when I phased.

The note the mind reader left for me was tempting. I wanted to go ahead and call her, but I knew I had to wait. I could wait. I could wait for a long time.

I would wait for her. I knew I could. But the inescapable fact was that I knew I didn't have all the time in the world to wait. My time was up.

* * *

**A/N: I hated leaving it on that note… but at least the chapter is out early, right? Yes. You should show appreciation by reviewing…**

**There are only two more chapters… fewer opportunities to review. This story already has 98 reviews. So thanks reviewers… and other people who read this story! Maybe this chapter will bring it to 100. So go ahead and press the button.**


	19. Chapter 19: Nessie POV Past

**Chapter 19. Nessie POV: Past**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But the plot belongs to me. =)**

**A/N: THANKS for all those reviews! I spent time doing a lot of research for the first part of this chapter. You guys rock! **

**Only one more chapter to go before epilogue.**

* * *

Did I feel bad for saying those harsh words to Jacob? No. I felt terrible.

I knew the exact words to say to end everything. To affect him. To show how serious I was. I hated myself for doing that, but it had to be done.

We stopped somewhere around Blaine, Washington to hunt. The city was about as close as we'd get to the Canadian border and still be in Washington.

We just found some deer and continued going. Altogether, we stopped twice on our trip. That was an extra thirty minutes.

The whole time we were silent, focusing on our destination. Carmen led the way of course. We could've taken a car, but that meant almost a two-day drive, and we didn't have that much time.

Our method was much easier. We only shared brief conversations and even those were strained. The first was back in Washington when Carmen told us we'd be stopping.

We stopped again in Juneau, Alaska, hunting caribou. It was the main thing available in the area and we needed something quick. I didn't bother to play with my food, only draining it quickly. It gave us the energy we needed to continue going at a fast pace.

Before we started back running, Aunt Alice's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket.

"What's that doing there?" I asked. She hadn't had a phone before.

"Edward gave it to me before we left… just in case I guess." She answered. Aunt Alice opened the phone, looking at the number. "I don't recognize the number. Let's keep moving."

As we ran, the scenery changed. The lush forest turned to the desolate wilderness. The rainy, moderate temperature lowered. The climate didn't affect them as much as it did to me, but I kept silent.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, and how he was fairing. I kept reminding myself that I'd make up for the way I treated him when we got back to our time.

Running helped me stay warm. I could've at least grabbed a jacket before running off, but it never crossed my mind while we were at the house.

They slowed their pace, to match mine. I couldn't keep the fast pace that I had when we first started. We weren't running as fast as we would've liked to, but we were still moving pretty quickly.

I considered asking if we could stop in Anchorage. I knew they'd be comfortable with stopping. But only I knew our purpose for going to Denali. I was anxious to be home.

Surprisingly, nobody questioned my motives. They trusted me enough to know that this was important and we didn't have much time to discuss it.

"We're close," I heard Carmen say.

Honestly, I wouldn't have known if she hadn't have said it. Everything was either bleak wilderness or mountainous. I'd only been to Denali once. I went by plane. Usually Carmen and Eleazar would visit me than the other way around.

Apparently 'close' meant a whole hour left before we even got near the area.

I was definitely worn out by the time we crossed Denali Highway. Judging by the name, we were finally almost there.

The trees thickened as we continued. It was dark outside. We followed the highway as the elevation evened out some. Carmen took a right, lithely dodging each tree as she approached.

We came to a clearing in the trees. It was then that I noticed the winding driveway from the main highway. The house was secluded in the trees, invisible to the highway in the night, but not hard to find.

In the distance, we saw the town. The town's lights dotted the Alaskan skyline, contrasting nicely against the horizon. It was a little bigger than Forks, but still a small town. The main attraction here was the huge national park.

When our running became a moderate jog through their huge front yard, I realized how tired I was. We had been running for what seemed to be ten hours. Compared to the two-day drive, this was a better idea. But I felt so fatigued. I was sure the others weren't feeling this.

As we approached the house, I took in all the familiar details. I could see perfectly through the dark night. The large house, maybe even bigger than ours for only five people to be staying here. The outside of the house had fine finished mahogany walls. There were warm, inviting, large windows. Two bay windows on opposite sides of the front of the house looked very appealing.

Before we could even get up to the porch, Eleazar opened the door. "Carmen, back so soon?" He looked at the rest of us. "Alice? Mi esposa, you brought company?"

Carmen looked so happy to be reunited with her husband, even if it wasn't the one from our time.

"Back? Where did I go?" She asked.

He glanced down at her clothing as we came onto the porch. "Didn't you go with Tanya and Irina to hunt? I see you found time to change."

My eyes widened when he mentioned the last name. I remembered her easily. She tried to have the Volturi kill me.

Eleazar held the door open as we entered the house.

"Yes I suppose I did." Carmen mused. "Mi amor, this is Bella and Nessie." She introduced us.

I gave him a side hug, feeling as comfortable as I normally would've with him around. He had such a calm and understanding demeanor.

He hugged Mom warmly and addressed Alice. "Alice, are you well?" He embraced her.

"I'm fine."

"And my good friend, Carlisle?"

Alice didn't miss a heartbeat. "I would imagine he is doing well."

I wondered if Alice had gone to see Carlisle while we were there. I know she must've talked to somebody. Would she have talked to her former self? The phone call that Dad received from the other Alice seemed too planned and coincidental.

"Not to be rude, but I wasn't aware of your stay. What brings you all to Denali?" Eleazar asked. I think the question was pointed towards Alice, but Carmen answered.

"They're all from the future."

Of course Eleazar knew of Carmen's abilities. "You brought them from the future? What about the Volturi? We were trying to keep this a secret, were we not?"

Carmen nodded and sighed. "Yes. Actually all four of us came from the future."

He looked dubious. "You transported three people?"

"Actually two, but it's still an accomplishment. We came from nineteen years into the future." She smiled proudly.

He let out a long whistle. "Impressive. I guess all these years of practice paid off."

They shared a hug, and I turned my head. Carmen had her mate. I felt a little envious.

"And you feel comfortable showing your power to these vampires?" Eleazar wasn't referring to Alice, when he said that.

"Has Edward come yet?" Carmen asked in response to his question.

He nodded. "Edward showed up a few weeks ago, but he went back home. He only stayed for a week."

Carmen brought Mom forward. "Bella was Edward's singer. All goes well later and we get two new additions to our family." She gestured towards me.

Eleazar's eyes turned to me. He scrutinized my face before commenting. "She's not a vampire."

"No. I'm a half-vampire," I informed him. We gave him the back story that he was thoroughly interested in hearing.

"So I'm sure you all didn't come all this way for nothing. What's going on?" Eleazar leaned against the railing and crossed his arms leisurely.

Mom went on to begin to explain how we were trapped in this time. Carmen was in the middle of telling him how her gift wasn't working, when Aunt Alice's phone went off again.

She pulled it out and upon seeing the number she shrieked. "Who is this person that keeps calling me?"

I snickered at her expression and she shot me a glare. Aunt Alice excused herself from the conversation to call the person back. She went into a side room to redial the number.

I started back listening to what Carmen was saying. "So it's not working. I try to concentrate on a method you show me later on, a visual aid to manipulate the hands of time. Nothing is working though. I can't even go five minutes into the future, let alone nineteen years."

Eleazar, who had been silent throughout the whole time, had been processing every word his wife said. "Can you travel to the past, even for a few minutes?"

She shook her head and he sighed. "Something is blocking your gift." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes," She responded.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called me from the other room. "The phone is for you," She sang.

I followed her voice down the hall, passing a mirror on the wall. My clothes were muddy and I hoped I wasn't tracking dirt into their home. My hair was now in a messy ponytail. It was tighter before we left Forks. Rebellious hair strands found their way into my face. I brushed my tamable hair back from my face with my hands.

The walls of the hallway were painted a soft brown, almost beige. It was very warm and earthy.

I found Aunt Ali in the kitchen. The kitchen was humungous with stainless steel appliances. I'm sure it was appliances from all the leading brands. Not that they'd ever need any of that stuff.

All around the kitchen, the walls were a dark red, contrasting the beige hallway nicely.

"She's right here." Aunt Alice handed me the phone and danced away. She left so fast that I hadn't had a chance to read her expression. I wanted to know who I was going to be talking to before I answered it.

I sighed. "Hello?" My voice sounded tired even to my ears.

"Nessie?" It was Jacob.

For no apparent reason, a stupid smile crept onto my face. I sat on one of the four stainless steel chairs and grabbed a cushion to get comfortable. My elbows leaned on the breakfast bar. "Hey Jake."

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath… and tired. Did I call at a bad time?"

I glanced at the clock. "It's around 10 here, Jake." I yawned.

"Yeah, I realize that. It's 11 here."

There was a long silence. I didn't hear anything over the other line.

I spun around in my chair. "Jake, you still there?"

"Yeah." I could tell he was smiling on the other end. It made me feel bad recalling his face the last time I'd seen him. And now he was just happy to hear my voice. I realized I was happy to hear his too.

I heard him sigh. "I've been calling you all every few hours, to see if you all made it there."

"We didn't really stop that much to check while we were running. Sorry." I muttered.

"You all ran the whole way?" He was surprised.

"Sort of. We stopped to hunt a couple of times." I was nervous to see how he responded to that information.

It was quiet for a while, and I realized I wanted to hear him talk. "So, how'd you get Alice's number?"

"The mind reader. I wasn't sure which one of you all would pick up. So I'm guessing it's the pixie's phone?"

"Yeah…" I smiled at the thought of Dad doing this for me. "So did you have patrol today?"

"I did patrol for roughly an hour. After a while, Sam and the others grew tired of hearing my thoughts, I think. I did them all a favor by leaving." He laughed dryly.

"Oh… so what did you do after that?" I had to remind myself that his life wasn't staying by my side every day.

"I hung around the house all day…" Jake replied. I hoped he wasn't waiting for my call or hoping I'd pick up the next time around. "You all made it there safely?"

"Of course." I glanced at the clock. "We've been here for a little over half an hour."

I heard him yawn. "Go to bed, Jake. You must be tired." I told him.

"No, no. I'm fine." He assured me. I didn't believe him, but I didn't say anything.

My forehead creased. Jacob was right there when I told him I didn't want to be in a relationship. I watched as his face saddened. I couldn't bear to remind him of that right now. Why did he even bother to put up with me? I was so rude to him earlier. I was more than surprised that he called so many times to check on me.

"Hey Nessie?"

"Yeah?" I whispered. I hoped he wouldn't bring it up.

"Remember what we were talking about earlier?"

I was silent. My breath hitched. He was going to mention it. I knew he was. And I would apologize for what I said. I knew exactly what I was doing when I spoke those words, but I honestly didn't want to see him in that kind of pain.

Jake continued talking. "I was trying to tell you about imprinting."

My breathing returned to normal and I let out a sigh of relief. "Of course."

He let out another long yawn. "Imprinting is like…" I heard him yawn again.

I shook my head. "Get some rest, Jake."

He murmured something into the phone that I couldn't decipher. I was quiet for a few seconds, listening carefully to the rising and falling of his steady breathing. He had fallen asleep while no doubt holding the phone to his ear.

I listened to his peaceful breathing for a few minutes before whispering, so as not to wake him. "Goodnight Jake. Hope to see you soon… in our time." I held the phone to my ear for a few seconds longer, debating whether or not to say the next words.

"Love you," I whispered and shut the phone swiftly; in case he happened to hear me.

I stood up from my position. I was definitely weary. Listening to Jake sleeping didn't help. My eyes drooped, barely staying open as I stepped into the foyer light.

The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was very bright, so my eyes eventually adjusted and opened.

I wordlessly slipped Alice's phone into her pocket and took my place back in the conversation.

Mom wrapped her arm around me, and pulled me close to her.

They watched me silently and I bit my lip. My question was playing at the tip of my tongue. "Guys, what's imprinting?"

Mom's eyes widened and I knew they knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Jacob said earlier that he imprinted on me. He mentioned it again a second ago on the phone. What's imprinting?" I slid out of Mom's arms.

"Should we tell her?" She asked Aunt A.

I looked between them in a mix of anger and confusion. "If it involves me, I have a right to know."

Aunt Alice sighed and nodded in agreement. That left Mom with no choice. "Jacob wanted to be the one to tell you… Werewolves or shape shifters imprint on someone. It's essentially when they find their soul mate. But it's much more than that. Jacob explained it thoroughly to me a long time ago."

"Soul mate?" I choked out.

"It's like love at first sight, only different…" Aunt Alice chimed in.

"Jacob saw me when I was just a baby," I commented.

Mom struggled to find the right words. "Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two. He didn't love her like that back then. Quil became anything that Claire needed him to be. A protector, a friend, a confidant, or even a brother."

"The loving doesn't come until later on," Aunt Alice added. "But no pressure." She smiled. "It's still up to you to decide whether you want to stay with him."

That was a little too much to take in. I understood why Jacob wanted to wait until I was older to tell me. But I had a right to know he imprinted on me.

Realization hit as I recalled what my harsh words did to him. I rejected him after he imprinted on me. If I was to be his soul mate as Mom put it, that had to have been tough. Why didn't I apologize?

I hit my forehead with my palm as my mind began racing. "So Jacob imprinted on me in the future and in the past?" I asked.

Mom nodded. "It would seem that way."

I shook my head. "I need a moment." I brushed past Eleazar to sit on the steps.

They got right back into their conversation, giving me time to think.

"If you tried to let Edward and Jacob in on your secret and your powers still didn't work, we're working against something bigger than simple knowledge or a crush that Bella and Edward shared." Eleazar glanced over at Mom and quickly added, "No offense, but the relationship is just starting."

She nodded in understanding. "But what could it be?"

Eleazar's eyes lit up. "This imprinting thing… it was strong enough to carry over to the past. This Jacob imprinted on Renesmee now. Could this be what's blocking your power? Renesmee, were you attached to Jacob while being here?"

I frowned. "What do you mean by attached?"

"Did you and Jacob's relationship change dramatically from the future?"

I nodded. "I guess."

"Could this be what's blocking you from using your gift, mi amor?" He asked Carmen. "If this 'imprinting' is as strong as you make it to be, it could be enough to keep you rooted here."

My eyes widened. "No. We need to get back."

He nodded. "I understand that. And it was just a theory."

I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"Alice, can you see anything that would lean towards that theory?" Eleazar asked my aunt.

She sighed. "I can't 'see' the wolves."

"Why not?"

"Because I never was one," Aunt Ali simply replied.

Eleazar mused. "Fascinating. And you can't see Nessie either?"

Aunt Alice shook her head. "It annoys me to no end."

I smiled and Eleazar asked, "You all came to see if I could help Carmen get her gift working?"

It was my turn to speak up. After all, I'd brought them all here without a clue as to what was going on inside my brain. "Actually we came to ask you a question."

"Only a question?" Aunt Alice shrieked. "We came all this way for a question, when we can pick up the phone?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her comment. "Eleazar you used to work for the Volturi."

"Yes," He gave a tight response.

"What do you know about a pocket watch that they might have?" I asked.

"A pocket watch? Can you be more specific, por favor?" Eleazar looked genuinely confused.

"Sure," I responded. "Tell me what you know about a time watch."

He rubbed the neck of his neck nervously. "I actually made a time watch, harnessing the power of time while I was still with the Volturi," He admitted.

My eyes narrowed slightly, I knew I was getting somewhere. "That time watch brought me here. Can you tell me a little about it?"

"Of course." He kept his calm disposition. "I made the watch while I was still part of the Volturi. They asked for me to design and invent it."

Aunt Alice picked up on what I was getting at. "How do you harness the power of time?"

He looked guilty. "While I was with the Volturi, I did some unspeakable things. Aro found a woman like Carmen. Her gift dealt with time, except she could only freeze time. She gave us a lot of trouble and when the guard brought her back to Volterra, Aro asked that I contain her power. So I obediently listened and harnessed it in a pocket watch.

"I wasn't sure why he needed it. When I asked, he said it may come in handy later. With the girl no longer being necessary, they executed her. That was around the time I found Carmen and I left."

I processed all that information. "Is there another watch out there?"

His eyes widened and he rushed up the stairs, beckoning for us to follow. We quickly followed him into his bedroom, where he dove through a drawer of the dresser that leaned against far right wall.

Eleazar produced a gold woven pouch. He emptied the contents upside-down into his waiting hand.

"Oh my gosh. That's the watch!" I stared in amazement. In his palm was the watch identical to the one I used to get here.

"Nessie, how did you know he had it?" Mom asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't really know. I just remembered when Aunt Alice told me the watch was from the Volturi, that Eleazar worked with them before. It was the only lead I had and definitely worth looking into."

"The Volturi _gave_ you the watch?" Eleazar asked.

I nodded and he muttered something unintelligible. "How did the Volturi take to finding out you were a half-vampire?"

"They weren't so happy. It was actually Irina who told them." I informed him.

His eyes darkened as I mentioned his coven member's name. "I'm just going on a whim here, when I say that I think this was planned. Sure you posed no threat to the world, but they obviously had their doubts. That didn't deter them. If they felt you were a threat back then, they still do. So suppose they feel that you can't be trusted and they send you this watch for-"

"My birthday…" I mumbled. "My sixteenth birthday."

He continued. "And they send you this watch for you sixteenth birthday in hopes that you'd use it of course. Let's say they hoped that you'd use this watch, and travel to the past, preventing your birth and messing up the time scheme. Or that you'd travel to the future and become a lost memory… and still at some point mess up the time scheme."

My eyes widened. "The Volturi would go to such lengths?"

"If it meant getting rid of you. There's a reason why I left them." Eleazar's eyes were dark with some bad memory that he must've recalled.

"But I'm immortal. I can't die." I said.

"Then they're in for a rude awakening." He tossed me the watch.

I heard a door downstairs being closed. "Someone's here," Eleazar said. "Do you want to explain why you all are here?"

"Not really," I muttered.

Eleazar went to close the door, but a hand reached out and stopped him.

Irina came in. "Who are they?"

Eleazar shrugged. "They're friends. You're back so soon?"

"It's been an hour. The other's are on their way." Irina looked at each of us before holding my gaze for a few seconds. I challenged her to turn away.

She reluctantly turned to Carmen. "Didn't I leave you back there? You're getting fast."

Eleazar walked her towards the door. Irina put up a bit of a struggle. "We are having a private discussion, Irina. Please leave."

He led her out the doorway as she stared at me with curiosity. I shuddered upon seeing her. The door closed firmly in her face. Aunt Alice sent me a smile that was supposed to make me shrug off the encounter with Irina.

I rubbed the face of the watch with my fingertips.

Eleazar saw my nervous expression. "Do be careful with that. Accidents can happen and I want to make sure you all can get home safely." He smirked.

"Okay… so how does it work? Do I just wish for it?"

"Be as specific as you can," Eleazar encouraged.

Carmen came over and held my hand while Aunt Alice locked arms with me. Mom put a comforting hand on my shoulder, like she always does.

I used my free hand to brush over the watch again. Eleazar gave me an assuring look, and I broke away from their holds to run over to him. I half-attacked him, since he hadn't seen it coming. But then he embraced me.

"Thank you," I whispered before going back to my position.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not sure this is going to work… But I sure as hell hope it does."

Aunt Alice cracked a smile, and Mom didn't chastise me for my language.

With a deep sigh, I restarted. "I wish that we can go back to our time-"

"The future," Mom added.

"-the future and I wish that everything would be back to normal," I added.

"Define normal," Aunt Ali suggested.

"Yes and by normal, I mean how it was before we left-"

Carmen cut me off. "Make sure we go back to a specific day."

"And that we'll go back to the night that I used the watch…" I waited to see if they had anything to add. They remained silent so I closed my eyes. "I guess that's it…"

I didn't feel anything unusual and I frowned. Maybe it didn't work the way I thought it did. Why did things always seem to backfire on me?

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to face disappointment. Carmen squeezed my hand reassuringly, but I knew that the watch hadn't worked. We were stuck in the past. All our attempts had failed, and now I was out of options.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20:  Nessie POV Present

**Chapter 20. Nessie POV: Present**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight** **

**A/N: Okay let me start by saying sorry for not uploading this story, but Fanfiction hadn't been working for me for a few weeks. It absolutely irked me when I would sign on many times a day in an attempt to post this chapter for you all. And Fanfiction's search bar wasn't working either. But I had been reading this story by _Moonchild707 _and on her profile page it showed me a way to get around the Fanfiction 'Error' message, so if you all are having similar problems, you should look at those steps that are posted on her profile =)  
**

**Alright so... last chapter… This chapter was the hardest to write, but I'll be kind of sad when this story ends… But at least there's an epilogue, right? Of course, now read on!**

* * *

I felt Carmen's tight hold release and soon Alice's, followed by Mom's. The air grew heavy. On thought entered my mind as I fell.

_It's working._

Then I landed flat on my butt. I groaned, unwilling to open my eyes.

"Is she dead?" A familiar voice asked.

"Not sure. I can't sense her emotions." There was a silence. "You should poke her."

Seconds later, I felt an oversized finger prodding at my side. "I think she's waking…"

I stirred and my eyes fluttered open. Uncle Emmett was kneeling over me, index finger outstretched.

My eyes roamed the room, registering every little detail. The familiar purple, lush rug I was laying on, my desk at the corner of my room with my little laptop on top. My walls were the same alternating lilac and black, and my favorite posters still filled the walls. My full length mirror leaned against my back wall, opposite my bed. A now permanent dent in the wall was carved next to it. I'd almost forgotten that I chucked my cell phone at the wall.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper staring at me curiously. Aunt Alice stood in the doorway.

After all of that registered in my brain, I flung myself at Uncle Emmett, pulling him down in a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa…" He gasped as he was yanked.

"Uncle Jasper!" I left Uncle Em on the floor. I leaped up to hug Uncle Jazz too, catching him off guard with the intensity of my emotions. With Uncle Jazz's gift, he only knew your emotions, not the reasons behind those emotions. He hugged me back after a few long seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

I nodded vigorously, feeling awfully happy. "I'm fine." I smiled.

Uncle Emmett wandered across the room, his eyes stopping on an object on the floor by my mirror.

"Why are you all in my room?" The initial happiness to see them had worn off almost and now I was curious.

"We heard a loud noise." Uncle Jasper cracked a smile. "So we stopped our arm-wrestling competition to see what happened."

Uncle Em was walking back over to us. "Aww Nessie." He wore a frown. "You already broke your new phone?" He tossed me the broken pieces.

I rolled my eyes and caught them. "I got angry… it's justified."

Emmett fist-pumped the air in triumph. "Alright Ness! New record for phone breaking! One day this time."

We ignored Uncle Em. "I guess I'll just have to get you a new phone. Try to let it live for at least a week next time, okay?" Uncle Jazz teased. I smirked in response and he continued. "So what happened with the loud noise?"

"Oh! You all wouldn't believe it. Aunt Alice, Mom, Carmen and I went back-" Aunt Alice cut me off with a loud cough.

I glanced behind my uncles to give Aunt Alice a look. She widened her eyes and coughed loudly again on purpose. Aunt Ali gave me a knowing look and made the universal 'cut it out' sign.

My uncles followed my eyes to Aunt Alice and she suddenly found interest in her nails, looking down and flipping her hand over a few times.

"-nowhere. I went back… nowhere. Never mind. It was maybe a dream." I lied convincingly.

"I forgot humans had dreams…"

"Uncle Em, anybody who sleeps has dreams. I'm sure it was nothing but a dream." I said.

Uncle Jazz eyed me dubiously until Uncle Emmett started dragging him backward by his collar. Uncle Jazz turned around and Uncle Em called over his shoulder. "We're about to finish our game. You coming Alice? We need a referee."

Aunt A smiled, no doubt seeing how wild they would get if she wasn't there. "I'll be there in a minute," She told them.

They disappeared into the hallway and Aunt Alice walked over.

"Aunt Alice you remember what happened, right? It didn't seem like they did. Why were you trying to stop me from mentioning it?" I asked.

We sat criss-crossed on my bed. "Apparently only those who used the watch remembered anything. I had a vision about what would happen when Edward found out. Imagine how he'd freak out if he found out he liked his daughter in an alternate past! If you told Em and Jazz, Emmett would slip at some point, revealing his thoughts. You know how open Emmett's thoughts are, he shows no discretion."

Aunt Alice frowned and leaned forward against my bed post. "It's best if we don't mention anything."

"Does Mom know?"

"Bella is out hunting with Edward right now. I suppose that when we came back, we went back to what we were doing when you first used the watch."

As she was talking, I zoned out and glanced to my balcony where Jacob was before I used the watch. But then I remembered that I yelled at him and he left.

I grew saddened and Aunt Ali continued, oblivious to it. "I phoned Bella and told her to keep it a secret, you know? It kind of threw her off the hunt though… They stayed close in range of the house, so it won't be long before they return."

I saw a small jewelry box out of the corner of my eye. I reached across my bed and lifted it off the nightstand. The necklace Mom and Dad had given me was inside. I carefully placed it around my neck where it belonged.

We heard something 'snap' followed by a crash.

"Emmett, Esme is going to kill you for breaking the table," I heard Uncle Jasper say.

"Jazz, you know I won that round!"

"Em, you lost."

"I won. Want a rematch?" Uncle Emmett always called for a rematch when he lost at any game.

"Gladly." Uncle Jazz conceded.

"Alice!" They both yelled. Uncle Em muttered, "We're going to need another table too while we're at it…"

She gave me a sympathetic smile. Aunt Ali pecked my cheek and danced into the next room.

I figured that if no one remembered what happened except for us, Jacob wouldn't know either. Where did he go after leaving my balcony?

I walked down the hallway, in hopes that he'd be somewhere in the house. I passed Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett's room on the way.

Auntie Rose was staring into a mirror and was putting on lipstick. I slipped into her room and surprised her with a hug.

"Oh!" She gasped as the lipstick dropped to the floor. Auntie Rose sat the mirror in her lap.

"Nessie, what did you do?" She asked.

I laughed. "I can't hug my own aunt without her thinking I did something?"

She smiled and lightly wrapped an arm around me. "No, you can't."

"I didn't do anything or commit any crime, Auntie Rose. I just wanted to say that I'm happy to see you."

Auntie Rose laughed and I asked the question that had been on my mind, since I got back. I knew she would be of no help, but I was curious.

"Have you seen Jacob around?" I inquired.

"I haven't seen the dog since he left to pick you up from school earlier."

I frowned and sighed. Aunt Rosalie picked up her mirror and lipstick, and got back to work. I stayed by her side for a few minutes in silence just watching her apply her various makeups. In the mirror, I saw my reflection. Instead of the muddy clothing I wore from running all the way to Denali, I had on the same clothes from the day I used the watch. This was getting a little freaky.

"Nessie, don't you have homework?"

I pulled myself out of my reverie and thought back. "I think I finished it."

"You think? Shouldn't you know for a fact?" She asked, staring at my reflection through the corner of the mirror.

"It's been a while since I did it, I guess."

"Ness, what's a few hours? I swear you're beginning to forget things."

I let out a loud sigh. Aunt Rosalie began painting her toenails. I twirled a few strands of hair absentmindedly. "Where's Grandma Esme?" I questioned.

"Probably in her room."

I sauntered down the hallway to find my grandparents. I wasn't surprised to find Grandma Esme at her station, working over new blueprints.

I sat on the bench next to her. "Whatcha doing?" I struggled to look past her busy hands to see our house floor plan.

Her hand worked fast over the large paper, penciling in changes. "I'm working on a new addition to the floor plan. I'm thinking about extending your closet. Of course your Aunt Alice suggested it to me. Consider it another birthday gift."

I laughed as Granma Esme erased a few lines and started over.

"Thanks," I said. Grandma Esme was always a caring, non-judgmental person, and for that I was grateful. "Oh and the cookies were delicious!" I remembered that she made me cookies before I started on my homework.

She nodded in acknowledgment of my comment and resumed her concentration.

"Is Grandpa Carlisle at his shift?" I asked, not wanting to consume any more of her time.

"He actually came home early, so he should be in his office."

I left her to her own devices and wandered into Grandpa Carlisle's room.

He was sitting at his desk, on the phone with someone.

"Yes. Of course I can run that shift for you… No problem… Oh could you hold on-" He pressed the 'hold' button on the phone and gestured for me to have a seat. "What can I do for you Nessie?"

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt your call," I apologized.

"It's no problem. You can come to me anytime." He wore a sincere smile.

"I didn't really need anything," I admitted. "I just wanted to see what you were up to, I guess."

Grandpa Carlisle nodded and wrote something down on a small notepad. I stood as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He resumed his conversation. "Continue… Yes… When?... Of cou-" I closed the door behind me as I left the room.

I jogged down the stairs, on my way to the kitchen, wondering if Jake could've been hanging out in there. Perhaps Grandma Esme made some food for the pack.

When I passed the family room, Uncle Emmett called after me. "Hey Ness!" I paused and backed up, stopping in the doorway. "Wanna play me in the new videogame?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "I'm kind of on a mission here."

"Aww… I'll even go easy on you this time," He pleaded.

"Uncle Em, I wouldn't be worried about me if I were you. Compared to me, you're horrible at this game." I flashed a taunting smile. "Tell you what, I'll give you an hour or two to practice and then I'll play you. It'll give you a slight advantage, not that it'll help your weak skills win though."

He rolled his eyes. "Bring it Nessie. I don't need any practice." Uncle Emmett gestured to the controllers in his hand. "C'mon."

I shook my head. "I was serious about being on a mission."

"What important business do you have to do?"

I ignored him and turned to Aunt Alice who was sitting next to Jasper on the couch. "Aunt Ali, do you know where Jake is?" I asked hopefully.

Aunt Alice shrugged and came to stand next to me. "Does it look like I keep tabs on the werewolf?"

My face fell. "I guess not."

She playfully pushed my arm and a smile crept onto her face. "He's running patrol."

We laughed and Jasper joined Emmett in videogames. While they weren't looking, I put my hand on Aunt Alice's shoulder.

'_I need to talk to Jacob.'_

"Is this about the imprinting thing?"

'_Somewhat…'_

Uncle Emmett paused the game. "Nessie knows about the imprint thing?"

I blinked. "You _all_ know about the imprinting thing?"

Uncle Em and Uncle Jazz nodded. I sighed. "I found out about it."

"So you're going to tell the wolf that you know about the imprint thing?" Uncle Emmett asked.

I nodded and he pondered over that. Uncle Em laughed to himself. "Nessie and Jacob… has a ring to it, you know?"

I blushed. "Whatever."

Uncle Jasper quirked an eyebrow. "You love Jacob?"

My eyes widened. "I'm leaving."

I exited the room and into the kitchen, disappointed at not finding him in there. With Alice's knowledge, I'd known that he wasn't here, but I could still be hopeful, right?

The least I could do was to wait for him to return. I trudged out the back door and stepped onto the patio. It wasn't very chilly, but there was a bit of a wind. The breeze blew my hair slightly as I closed the door behind me.

It was twilight. The sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon. It lit the forest around the house in a strange glow.

I looked around the patio area and spotted the familiar dog dish that read Fido next to the bowl of stale water. I peered inside the dish and saw the chunk of day old cake with flies buzzing around it. I frowned and turned my head at the smell of it.

With a quick swipe of my hand, I grabbed the dish with the cake, holding it an arm's length away from me. I kicked the door open and propped it, before going to dump the cake inside the trash can. I'd have to remember to take out the garbage tomorrow so the smell doesn't linger.

I washed my hands in the sink, and found a knife in the drawer. I cut another piece of cake and put it on a plate. After grabbing two spoons, I went back outside and closed the door behind me.

It was getting a little cooler. I sat at the edge of the patio's wooden platform and held the cake up high, raising it clearly in the air. "Um… Jacob? I have cake… If you want some."

I wasn't sure how close he was to the house. He may or may not have heard me.

"Jacob?" I crossed and uncrossed my legs anxiously. "I brought you some cake…"

Slowly, I watched as my favorite wolf emerged from the thick trees. He stood around ten yards away.

"Jake, I brought you some cake." I held it in front of me so he could see it.

He trudged over and stared at me for a few seconds before stopping in front of me. I reached my hand out to run my hand through his fur.

'_Jake, can we talk?'_ My hand now rested on his back.

He shrugged out of my touch and trotted away, retreating into the forest in which he left.

"Jacob?" I called after him.

Jake didn't return and after a few moments, I stood up, taking the plate with me. I turned around and walked to the door.

As my hand turned the doorknob, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Nessie!"

I turned to find Jacob running into the backyard without a shirt on as usual. I walked back to the end of the patio and sat, with my feet dangling close to the ground. Jacob came and joined me, his feet easily reaching the ground.

I placed the cake in between us. "Cake?" I muttered, looking down at it. Right now it seemed kind of stupid coming out. He should be mad at me, furious even.

"You came out here to ask me if I wanted cake?" There was an edge to his voice, one I wanted to smooth out, even though I understood he had every right to be mad at me.

"No..." I dragged out the word slowly. "But it will make me feel a lot better if you accept it, you know. I already feel so horrible… and the denial of my cake isn't making me feel better."

He laughed out loud and the sound made me finally look up.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're making it sound like it's a peace offering, Nessie." He smiled sweetly down at me.

"But you're mad…" I didn't understand him whatsoever.

He cleared his throat. "Oh right, I'm mad." He looked down at me, trying to be serious, but the edge in his eyes was gone.

"You're not mad?" I think I looked as confused as I felt.

"Oh yes, I'm furious." He said sarcastically. I was falling deeper into the dark world of confusion, and he wasn't clearing anything up. Then he turned serious, "I want you to apologize." His eyes met mine. "Properly." As if in a chain reaction, my heart started beating faster.

_No, Nessie. That was the past. In the past he loved you. Not now. Now is different. _I tried to convince myself.

"Jake…" I held his gaze with mine. "I'm sorry. Extremely sorry for everything I said, I don't know what came over me. The truth is…"

I hesitated; I didn't think I should be completely honest right now.

"The truth is I was stupid for snapping at you… and for saying those things. They were all lies, half-vampires are really good at lying apparently because I didn't mean any of it. Please believe me Jake, please. Honestly I don't know what I was thinking, I couldn't live without you Jake, you've always been there. Always."

I think I said too much, I'm not usually like this. I looked down, and placed the cake next to me. He grabbed the bottom of my chin lightly, making me face him. We were so close that I could feel the heat from his body and when he spoke I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"And I always will be, even if you decide to throw me away and make me wait for a lifetime. I'll always-"

I leaned closer, our lips almost brushing. The only thing I wanted was to kiss his lips again, to know that he meant those words, to know that he had waited for me.

"Nessie?" he whispered, softly. His breath caressed my lips and I lost all control. I closed the distance between us, bringing our lips together.

Finally, I felt his warm lips moving against mine. It felt just like before, just like in the past…

I pulled back abruptly, moving away from him, shock was evident in his face.

"I… I'm sorry Jake. I know, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me," I stuttered. What have I just done? I think I just ruined our friendship.

"I don't want to lose you as a friend Jake. Please tell me that what I just did didn't ruin that."

I rose and started pacing. I'm so stupid. Especially when it came to these new feelings for Jacob.

He stood up, and I stopped walking, facing him.

"Nessie, I want you to listen to what I'm about to say." He moved closer and grabbed my face in his hands. I closed my eyes because if I looked at him I would want to kiss him again.

He said nothing, so I opened my eyes, a bit impatient. His face was millimeters from mine, and his lips slowly touched mine. Our lips moved perfectly against each other, I moved my hands to the back of his neck. I never wanted to let go of him. His hands moved to my waist and pulled me in closer. I pulled back for air but he searched for my lips again as soon as I let go.

Could this really be true? Could he love me as much as I loved him? But I couldn't think of anything, but the warmth that I never wanted to let go of.

Of Jacob. My Jacob.

"Ahem." I turned to face my father who may have witnessed the whole thing.

I blushed and immediately put distance between Jacob and I. I saw Dad subtly wink at Jacob. Jake reached for my hand effortlessly, despite my dad's presence.

My eyes drifted towards our intertwined fingers, and I smiled. I whispered to Jacob, "You know you didn't really say anything."

"I think I did." He smiled.

I laughed and began to address my father. "How much of that did you see?"

"Oh trust me, Bella and I just arrived. But I've been hearing you all's thoughts for… a few minutes now." My Dad wore a frown.

Mom appeared in the backyard within a few seconds of him saying that. Apparently, he'd raced her here, and he of course came out victorious.

I half-expected Dad to be furious, having seen Jacob and I kiss more than once- mentally if not physically being here to see it. Instead of throwing a fit, he clapped Jacob on the back and forced a small smile. It was a major accomplishment on his part.

"I told you this would all work out," Mom reminded me.

I smirked, knowing for sure now that she was right when she told me Jacob from our time liked me as well as the Past Jacob. Part of me wondered why it took so long for me to realize that Jacob was here for me the whole time, waiting for me to finally realize it.

Mom and Dad left, giving us some privacy.

"So… how about that cake?" Jacob's eyed the dish hungrily.

"It's all yours. I just want a piece first before you dig in." I took my spoon and scooped my piece and placed it to my mouth as Jacob began devouring the rest.

I watched him eat it, wondering where it all went. Shapeshifters must have fast metabolisms.

"Jake?" I said after a few moments later.

"Yeah?" He asked between bites.

I gulped, nervous to say it. I knew Jake had wanted to tell me about the imprinting thing, but now that I know, the conversation is inevitable. "Jake, I know about the imprinting thing."

He choked on his piece of cake. "You –uh- know about it?"

I nodded. "I heard about it…"

Jacob sat the plate back down. "Shit, Ness I wanted to be the one to tell you... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" He started rambling on and on in his apologies. I stayed silent as he spoke. "-and I was going to tell you soon. I was working on it. But then- wait… you don't seem mad."

I shook my head. "I'm not upset about it. I haven't freaked out… that much. I understand why you didn't want to explain yet."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know everything?"

"I think so…"

"Well then…" Jacob stared off into the distance. He let out a yawn.

I sighed. "When's the last time you got a break, Jake? Get some rest."

"No, no. I'm fine." He assured me.

I felt like I had a headache. "Total déjà vu."

"Déjà vu?" Jake leaned back onto his elbows.

Realizing that I spoke my thoughts, I shrugged and tried to play it off. I leaned forward folding my arms in my lap and rested my head on them. "Yeah… I feel like we've had this conversation before… or something like it."

He nodded. "I know what you mean."

I jerked and sat up. "You do? You remember our phone conversation?" A smile crept onto my face.

"Phone conversation? What conversation?"

My smile dropped. "You don't remember…"

He didn't respond. Instead, he looked off into the distance. Jake's eyes were faraway and his brow was creased. He rubbed his temple lightly in deep concentration. "I feel like I should know what you're talking about. It just hurts to think about it." Jacob sat up straight and met my gaze.

"It sounds familiar. I think I remember it vaguely." How did he remember when the others couldn't? Could this be an effect of the imprint pull?

"You love me." He said. He read my eyes for some unspoken confirmation.

"What makes you say that?"

I think I just gave him that confirmation. I technically never denied it. My eyes nervously glanced to a window of the house and I attempted to blocked my mind, preventing Dad from hearing any more of my personal thoughts.

"I'm not sure." He frowned. "But I feel that same déjà vu. I just feel like you've said that before to me."

I couldn't meet his eyes. I thought he hadn't heard me when I said that. And of all things to vaguely remember from that alternate past, he remembers me admitting that I love him?

"Oh." My mouth formed the little 'o' shape.

"We should go inside now," He said after a few moments passed. "Have you done all your homework?"

I shrugged. "I think so. Why is everyone asking me this?"

He laughed and helped me up, holding the plate in one hand securely.

"Just so you know, I love you too." He said, seeming confident. My eyes widened when he said that. Then a smile slowly crossed my face.

Our hands were still laced as he opened the back door for me. The rest of them were already in the kitchen. Aunt Alice was leaving the kitchen window where she was no doubt watching everything. She came right over to the door, beaming with excitement, surely waiting to bombard me with questions.

I unblocked my mind and went to stand next to Uncle Jasper, while Jacob was finishing up his cake.

"I sent the order in for a new phone." He informed me.

"Thanks Uncle Jazz, you're the best." I flattered him with a small hug.

Uncle Emmett walked over with a plate of cake. "I thought I was your best uncle!"

I shook my head. "No, you're my best uncle when it comes to beating you in video games. The look on your face when you lose is hilarious."

He frowned and tried to walk past us, but Uncle Jazz reached out and snatched Uncle Emmett's plate.

"Hey!" Uncle Emmett yelled in surprise.

"Emmett, for the last time, vampires do not eat cake." Uncle Jasper sat it back on the counter, as we laughed.

The phone rang and Aunt Rosalie went to get it. I heard her call me from the other room. "Ness, the phone is for you!"

I went upstairs to pick up the other phone.

"Hello?" I breathed, after picking it up.

"Nessie? It's Carmen." Carmen called to make sure we were okay and to see if the others remembered what happened. She wasn't that surprised to find that Jacob still remembered, referring to it as a possible result in the imprinting. I didn't doubt her. We all had arrangements for next month to use my plane tickets to fly to Spain, and of course I wouldn't take anyone other than Jacob.

After getting off the phone, I went into my room, intent on grabbing my laptop. But out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small package on my dresser.

The watch.

I had almost forgotten that I still owned that thing. I walked over to it cautiously, and unwrapped the package.

Sure enough, the watch lay as it had before inside. The face still had a couple of cracks on it. The chain was still gold. I stared it at it determinedly.

I picked it up, my hand holding the watch lightly. Then, my fist closed tightly, crushing the watch. Bits and dusts of gold fell from my hand as it unclenched. There were glass bits here and there.

I wore a victorious smile as I walked back down the stairs to rejoin my family. I understood exactly what Aunt Alice meant now. It was surely best not to mention anything about what happened.

Dad caught a whiff of my thoughts and inclined his head towards me, confusion spread across his face. My eyes widened and I hoped that I wasn't the one to slip up and tell Dad. He remained silent but watched me for the next few minutes curiously.

After beating Uncle Emmett at the game five times in a row, he finally gave up.

"We'll just have to see about tomorrow!" He yelled. "You, me, tomorrow. Game night!"

"Uncle Em, are you going to be sneaking in some practice time tonight while I'm sleeping?" I asked, knowingly.

"… No… I can't believe you'd even suggest that." Uncle Em scoffed. We both knew I foiled his plan.

I passed the controller over to Aunt Alice who wanted to take him on.

"I'll play you when you turn off your little vision power! Until then, you're cheating!" He cried when he lost again.

"Don't doubt my skills, Em." She replied.

I laughed along with the rest of my family. And I realized I was more than happy to be home. If I could go back in time and prevent myself from ever going back in the first place, I wouldn't do it. Traveling to the past in a way has brought me closer to my family and made me appreciate them for everything.

I knew that standing right here amongst the ones I loved was exactly where I wanted to be, and I wouldn't wish it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this story! You all are awesome. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel. But of course the epilogue will be next. As I posted on my profile page, I'll be uploading the epilogue within a few days to make up for the chapter delay.  
**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Chapter 21. Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I may own a taco, but I don't own the Twilight characters. =)  
**

**A/N: I'd like to give special thanks to my editor **_**xXSign RuthXx**_** for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

"Renesmee! Get your butt over here right now." I looked up at the time, it was 3:30pm. I sighed, this was Aunt A's usual two hour routine.

"Auntie, we still have two hours before the date!" I half-yelled back even though I didn't have to, she would have heard me even if I had whispered.

"You know I don't care, I have to show you the new clothes."

I obediently made my way to her room. "What am I wearing today?"

"Well it is has been six months since you made it official so you have to look really cute. That's half a year already!" She squealed. "I'm so proud!"

"Auntie, we live forever.. six months is not much."

"My scrapbook will have every moment of your life, Nessie... well your younger years, and this is a huge part of it."

I'm such a liar, I'm ecstatic to go on this date. On the past dates Jake's always told me where we were going, but not on this one and the curiosity is killing me. Maybe he's as happy as I am.

"Plus, I know you're only saying that. I already saw where he takes you, and you're going to love it."

I sat down on the bed. "Liar, you can't see him."

"But I saw myself, and you had showed me every little thing. " She started searching through a small box. "You know, they should ship these things in prettier boxes."

"You're lying Auntie, if that's true then where did he take me?" I tried to get something out of her.

She laughed. "No can do missy, it's a secret." She danced around with a blue greenish cloth in her hands.

"Is that what I'm wearing today?"

"Yup, it just came in." She started tearing the plastic wrap that covered clothing. "I ordered it last week from Victoria's Secret."

"Victoria's Secret? Seriously Auntie?" Aunt A handed me the dress. "Whoa! This dress looks so cute!" I heard myself squealing.

"Aliiiiiiiice! The girl is sixteen!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. He always had to ruin the fun.

"Oh shut up.." Auntie murmured.

I got dressed in her huge bathroom and thanked Aunt Alice. She did my hair, gave me a little make up and much to my surprise, silver heels.

"Heels? So we're not going anywhere beachy?"

Aunt A laughed. "Oh, your necklace and the bracelet!" She fished the necklace Dad had given me from her makeup table, and also retrieved the bracelet Jacob had made for me when I was younger. Every few years up until I stopped aging, he'd make me a new one, so I've had this for some years now.

I put them on and at that moment the bell rang.

"You look so beautiful Nessie, I did such a great job with your curls!" She laughed lightly and rushed me downstairs.

I got downstairs and saw Jake talking to my dad. He was wearing dark jeans and black button down shirt with a loose blue tie that matched my dress. Darn Alice, she really did know all about my date. He turned around and his face lit up.

"Nessie," he smiled. I could never get tired of that smile. It's the same loving smile that he greets me with every time. "You look beautiful."

Those words meant so much more when they came out of his mouth instead of my aunt's.

I looked down to the floor and felt my face redden. I kissed his cheek.

"Alice, she looks way too cute.." Dad turned to me. "Can you wear a sweater at least?... you'll be cold." He and I both knew he made up the excuse.

"Aww come on Edward, she won't be cold. She has me and we can't forget how warm I am. Want me to show you?" Jake laughed and Dad sneered.

"No thanks," Dad muttered. Mom came around to where he was and joined us.

"Loosen up Edward, its Jacob." She smirked.

He looked at mom, "Exactly why."

We all laughed at that, except Dad of course. I touched Jacob; _Can we go now?_ I asked.

"Well we'll be going now, I promise to bring her back by next week, Edward!" He grabbed my hand and we hurried off to Aunt Alice's Porsche. She had let Jake and me borrow it for today, saying that where we were going we would need it.

"So will you tell me where we are going now?" I questioned when we were on the road.

"No, I said it's a surprise." He smiled.

"Is it far?" I pressed. Jake laughed at my growing curiosity.

"Yes, it'll take time to get there."

"Like in Port Angeles or further?" Maybe I could guess where we were going.

"Nope not telling you, Ness." He intertwined his fingers in mine, brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think you'll like it, even though you might get mad at first."

I decided to not say anything at that, I think he was just thinking out loud. We talked about the pack and I asked him how his day had been. Apparently he hadn't been in wolf form much because everyone else was annoyed by his constant thinking of tonight.

After what seemed like thirty minutes of driving, the car started slowing down; I had stopped paying attention to where we were going.

"Are we here?" I looked around but it just seemed like we were in the middle of nowhere on a secluded road.

"Um.. No. I think there's something wrong with the car." He stopped at the side of the road and got out the car. "Wait here Nessie, okay?" I nodded, totally confident he would be able to fix it.

Five minutes later, he looked inside the car from the still open driver's door.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Nessie." He looked down. "It's not something I can fix here."

"Wh..What do you mean?" Auntie Ali was surely going to make him pay for it if he did anything to her precious Porsche.

"I'd have to be at home to fix it, I don't have my tools or anything. Remember we borrowed Alice's car." He came around to my side of the car and opened my door.

Right about now I was cursing Aunt Alice's name in my head. "So what now?"

"Well just come out here for a second, the battery still works fine." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car.

"What Jake?" I asked curiously as he turned up the radio to one of my favorite old songs.

He pulled me in closer to him and started swaying to the music. "We're going to dance here?" I asked.

"Yes, yes we are," He said as if it is obvious. "Might as well enjoy our time."

I lay my head on his shoulder and let the music take me. I've always been big on music, my dad made sure of it, and even though I wasn't even born when this song came out, it was one of my favorites.

The song ended and Jake let go of me, went to the car, took the keys and in a second he was back at my side.

"Close your eyes," Jake demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it, and no peeking; I'll get really mad." I could hear a small smile on his voice, but I couldn't tell because I had obediently closed my eyes.

One hand intertwined with mine, and the other on my waist, he led me. I felt a chilly breeze, and Jacob must have felt it too, because he pulled me in closer to him.

Ten steps later, he let go of me.

"Do not open your eyes yet under any circumstances, Ness."

"Okay.. you cant do this any longer! The curiosity is killing me." Really, where is he taking me? Along this road there was nothing.

He picked me up bridal style and swung me over his back. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck; we had done this a lot when I had asked him how wolves ran.

"Jake! What are you-?"

"Do not open your eyes! Okay?" He cut me off.

I grunted. "Whatever." I couldn't tell how many steps we were going or whether he was running or not. I decided to ask, "Are you running?"

"No, its just easier to carry you like this."

I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids. "Are we walking to the place?"

"No, its too far to walk."

"Oh..." Did he know this area? Because he sure as heck was taking me somewhere. I was getting impatient, but I didn't want to let it show. I decided to spend my time kissing the back of his neck.

"Nessie," He whispered, bringing me out of thoughts. He set me on the ground. "You can open your eyes now."

"Finally!" I exclaimed. But my word was cut off by the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes.

Jake was millimeters away from me, and I gasped. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, bringing his lips to mine. I could never get tired of this, the way our lips moved against each other, yet moving with each other so perfectly. The warmth of his body touching mine. His lips. My hands followed his muscles all the way up to his neck, where I left my hands and pulled him down more, wanting him to be as close to me as was possible.

He took a step towards me and I took a step back. When I did my body met some sort of wall-like structure. He took another step closer to me, our lips never parting. After a few more seconds, he leaned back and broke the kiss. I finally breathed.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Wow indeed." Our kisses were never really that intense. He held my hand and led me a couple steps. To my surprise, there a picnic blanket on the floor. This seemed oddly familiar, I smiled.

I lightly touched his shoulder._ A picnic?_ I asked.

"No, since when do you like human food?" He laughed.

"Hey! I can eat it..." I tried to remember my favorite human food. I was thinking steak for some reason...

"Sure, sure," He smiled. "But this isn't a picnic... I just didn't want your dress to get ruined by the grass, so we're using this picnic blanket."

"So.. how did you?" I was utterly confused. The car had broken down, he said we hadn't run to get here, and yet he had this prepared?

"If I tell you its not the same, now is it?"

"I guess... but I still want to know." Jake ignored that comment completely and sat down on the blanket, and patted the spot in front of him. I turned around for the first time since we got here and gasped at the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

We were in the mountains, which part I didn't know. The sun was setting over a hilly side and we had a perfect view of it. The scene was reflecting on a lake and the orange, yellow and pink colors were breathtaking.

"Did you kiss me on purpose so I wouldn't see this?" I playfully accused him.

"Maybe, but I didn't know it took you this long to take in your surroundings. What kind of vampire are you?" Jake laughed.

"Hey! You distracted me. Its not fair. And I couldn't think of anything." I admitted.

"What do you think you were doing kissing my neck all the way here? It took everything I had to wait till we got here." He smirked.

"Oops." I smiled guiltily. I finally sat down and leaned back on his torso. His legs were at my sides and his arms around my waist. "This is beautiful, Jake."

"Eh, its okay. I've seen better." Jake said indifferently. He began toying with my bracelet.

I turned my head back, to look at him. "Well next time take me to see the 'better' ones you speak of."

"Better one." He pecked my lips lightly. "There's only one."

"Will you take me to see it? I can't imagine something being more beautiful than this."

"You see it everyday..." He whispered.

I looked up confusingly. "I do?"

"You look at yourself in a mirror don't you?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh shut up Jake!" I laughed and lightly pushed him.

He brought his head lower. I looked into his eyes, and saw that same look. A look that can only mean one thing.

"I love you," He whispered against my lips. And as he kissed me, I couldn't help but thank the Volturi for giving me that present six months ago. I didn't think I would have had this if it wasn't for them.

I pulled back. "I love you too."

He smiled and I went back to watching the sun set. A few seconds later, he kissed my neck, then just buried his head in the crook.

"You okay?" I asked.

Jacob nodded against my neck. "You smell good," He said as if that was a good enough explanation.

The sun finally gave its last rays and the day became night. "Come on, lets walk." Jake got up and I followed. He tried grabbed my hand, but instead I hooked my arm in his and rested my head on his arm.

"Where to? Or is this another surprise?" I asked.

"No, just to the lake right there." He pointed a few feet ahead. "I want you to see the stars reflected on the lake really quickly, and then we'll make our way back."

We reached the lake and it was astounding. The water lilies adorned the lake while the stars painted the background.

"You like it?" He asked. Jacob knew me so well.

"Its beautiful..." I trailed off.

"There you go again with that word, call it pretty or something." Was he really annoyed that I was calling the lake beautiful?

"Oh.. well the lake is 'pretty,'" I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Lets go," He chuckled. "Can you run in those shoes?"

"Yeah, its easy." I cocked my foot to the side to get a better view of my shoes. I couldn't help but wonder if he had picked me up before because he thought I couldn't run in them, and the thought made me smile. "You lead the way. I have no idea where we are right now." I admitted.

We ran until we reached the car, which wasn't very far away. "What are we going to do with it?" I asked, leaning up against it.

"Get in," He said. So I did and he climbed into the drivers seat. Jake turned the key and the car roared to life.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "There was never anything wrong with the car, was there?"

"Nope." He smiled as we drove off, "I made it all up."

"You know, you could've just asked me to dance." I smiled.

"S'not the same," He explained and took my hand with his free hand. Jake kept his other on the steering wheel, something I have yet to learn how to do. About three months ago, Dad officially began giving me driving lessons. For the longest, he was such a hypocrite in complaining about my fast driving. I finally slowed it down to an average of 90 mph for him.

"Plus, it's not over yet. I can't let you go home on an empty stomach." Jacob diverted his eyes expertly from the road to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really sorry, I like your dress, but I'm afraid the cougars won't like it as much as I do." He smiled and I laughed. I had inherited my dad's love of felines.

"I'll be really sorry to see that dress get ripped up." He looked at me with eyes that told me that he really liked the dress, but wouldn't care if it got ripped to pieces.

After about an hour of magnificent cougar blood sucking and cat-and-dog fun, we decided to make our way back to the car. Jake kept giving my ripped dress looks that said he was thankful the cougars hadn't liked my dress.

"Do you like the modifications?" I laughed and modeled a few steps, showing off the rips.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm happy you like playing with your food, Ness." Jacob smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Who's the one talking? You were totally running around with the cats." I laughed lightly and kissed him again. He kept hugging me for a moment more then opened the passenger door for me.

We turned up the music and I sang along to most of the songs. It was simply an awesome night. I loved that he loved me.

A while later, we arrived at the house.

"Oh there's someone here!" I exclaimed as Jacob helped me out of the car. I could smell the visitor from outside. I didn't have to tell Jacob that though, I saw that he was already tense. "Jake, relax. It's probably one of our vampire friends. Nothing to worry about." But even though I said that, I didn't believe it. It was a scent I could barely recognize, although I was sure I smelled it before.

Jacob wrinkled his nose, but wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer, but I could tell it was a sign of protection and ownership. I relaxed into him. If it was just a friend of the family's, then its okay.

We went inside to find my whole family sitting around our large living room, a new face between them. It was silent for a few seconds as I tried to pinpoint the new face. I knew I'd seen him before. My dad spoke up. "Welcome back guys. You remember Nahuel, right Ness?"

"Of course," I mused. He came to help us when the Volturi were intending to kill us. "To what may we owe this visit?" I smiled.

Jacob frowned at my pleasantness, but I ignored him for the moment. He removed his arm from my waist.

Grandpa Carlisle stood up and came to my side. "Nahuel is wishing to switch over to our vegetarian lifestyle. He came requesting if he could spend a while with us so as to adapt to our lifestyle better."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Jake tense up even more and stare at our visitor.

I took his hand in mine and held it tightly. _Relax Jacob. He just wants to change his ways. That's a good thing, remember?_ I told him. He sighed, yet remained silent.

"We didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable or anything with having a new person in our household. So we wanted to wait until you all came to call for a family vote." Grandpa concluded watching my reaction carefully.

"Okay," I agreed.

"With that being said, I vote yes." Grandpa Carlisle said. "Bella?"

Nahuel glanced over to Mom. "Of course, we owe him that much."

"Edward?" Grandpa asked. Judging by the way they both stayed silent after Grandpa asked him, showed they were in the middle of a thought conversation.

Dad looked like he was about to say something, then paused and whipped his head to face Nahuel. What was Nahuel thinking that made Dad respond that way? I frowned slightly in confusion. Nahuel wore a blank face as if he didn't realize Dad was glaring at him.

Mom put a hand on Dad's shoulder and his facial expression softened. "I agree with Bella to an extent. So my vote is yes." Dad kept his expression well-hidden, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. I could usually read his face.

I removed my hand from Jacob's to address Dad. _What's going on? What's Nahuel thinking?_ I asked him.

He simply shrugged and said nothing. Maybe it wasn't too much of a deal.

"Rosalie?" Grandpa asked.

She voted yes, along with Grandma Esme. Emmett and Jasper voted an adamant no. Aunt A joked that this would make her have to deal with another person whose future she couldn't see. But I felt like there was something more to it. She ended up saying no.

"And you, Renesmee?" Grandpa Carlisle turned to face me.

I shrugged. I had no problem with Nahuel. It was surely the opposite. He was a half-vampire just like me. He seemed very interesting to say the least. "I vote of course."

Nahuel seemed pleased with my decision and stood up. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I'm sure you won't regret it." He came over to me and Jacob turned his head in disgust. "And thank you, Renesmee." He took my hand in his and kissed it.

I blushed and Jacob put his arm back around me, possessively. I shrugged out of his hold, my hands lingering on his arm for a little while longer. _Jacob, he's just being polite. You worry way too much._ I told him.

"I never voted," Jacob said.

Auntie Rose rolled her eyes. "Does your vote really need to count? This is a _Cullen_ family meeting, anyways. And everybody already knows your stand on the matter." She picked up a magazine from the coffee table and began flipping through the pages.

He ignored her. "Nothing personal..." Jacob said, pulling me closer to him. That act of ownership contradicted his words completely. "But I kind of like us only having one half-vampire around. If he wants to become a vegetarian, he has the option of staying with the Denali coven as well."

My eyes widened at his comment and I shoved his arm off of me. "Jacob, stop being so damn rude."

Dad cleared his throat when I said the curse word. For once, I didn't care. Jacob was being rude and offensive for no reason. And he had no purpose being so possessive, I'm not a toy.

With that being said, Jacob turned and walked away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Excuse his behavior," I said to Nahuel.

"Of course. I'm sure he doesn't usually act like this. And it's very rude to be so offensive in front of a lady like that." He said.

I blushed. "Would you like to sit down?" I gestured to the stairs. "We might as well get acquainted."

* * *

**Jacob POV:**

I held the glass of lemonade tightly in my grip. The liquid was shaking and over spilled a bit. I needed to get control of my emotions.

"Jacob, relax." Edward and Bella walked in.

"I don't like that guy," I stated the obvious. "What kind of vibe were you getting from this thoughts?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "He was serious about wanting to switch to our lifestyle, Jacob."

I hadn't realized that I was holding the glass tighter until it shattered and fell to the floor.

"Careful, Jacob." Bella winced as I leaned back against the counter.

"I saw the look you gave him," I told Edward. "What was that guy thinking? Was it about Nessie?"

Edward didn't say anything. Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, we owe him our lives. If he hadn't have showed up that day to help testify, what do you think would have happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "I owe him nothing."

Edward walked to the doorway, and Bella followed. She went into the next room, while he still stood there. He frowned. "Jacob, remember I warned you he'd be back. Make no doubt about it, there will be competition."

And then he left.

I sighed and began picking the glass shards up off the floor. I cleaned up the mess, and resumed my thinking position against the counter.

A clearing of someone's throat made me look up. It was the South American bastard.

"Did you need something?" I asked stiffly.

"No, no. I'm just fine... So you're a werewolf living amongst vampires? Isn't that a challenge?" He snickered to himself.

"Shapeshifter." I corrected. My voice was tight.

"This imprinting thing- doesn't it leave Renesmee with the short stick? I've heard all about it. As if she's forced to love you?" Nahuel was speaking so low that even I had to strain to hear him. Surely Edward would've heard his thoughts though, right?

"Excuse me?" I said. I was trying with all my might right here not to phase and rip this guy to shreds. I could probably take him. But I knew he was venomous. I'd have to remember that.

"Wouldn't the more natural thing be for her to be with ones of her own?" He questioned, seeming so calm and relaxed about this. And why did his words sound so familiar? The natural thing.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice even. How could the others not hear this?

I felt the shaking stop and I felt a little calmer. I silently thanked Jasper because this helped me have a clearer mind.

"Nothing. Never mind." His response was short.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again." I stood up and walked past him, attempting to make my way back to the others. He followed a few feet behind me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glare at me. What happened to his calm disposition?

I immediately knew what that look was. This wasn't over.

I sat on the couch next to Nessie and put my arm around her. She leaned back against my chest and I kissed her forehead. I whispered, "Sorry about that."

Nessie leaned back to face me and lightly pecked my lips, not caring that her parents were in the room. "Consider yourself forgiven." She laughed.

I didn't want to fight over Renesmee, but I knew I'd have to do something about this guy.

Something about his look told me he didn't expect me to back down either. Because we both knew I'd already accepted the challenge.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end, guys. Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed.**

**So, I rethought it. And I may or may not do a sequel. It depends on the feedback from you guys. So review!**


	22. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hi Readers! Okay so I usually hate it when authors make a whole chapter just one Author's Note... but I kind of needed to make this. So I've decided to make a sequel.**

**It will be called: Intruder. And if it's on schedule, it should be posted sometime next week (hopefully). I only need to make a summary for it and a couple more chapters. I _won't_ upload it until I have at least five chapters pre-written. It's just been kind of hard to get that done with school work also in the way. Teachers decided to increase the amount because school ends soon. =/**

**But thanks for the amazing reviews on that epilogue. Everyone said to make a sequel (which is the main reason I'm doing so).**

**So I got right to work on it that next week. I decided to give you all a nice teaser of the first chapter. _Intruder_ starts about six months after AWIT. So here we go:**

* * *

On my way down the hallway, I saw Nahuel coming from the game room.

"Nessie, how are you?" He asked.

I smiled. "Just fine, and you?"

"I think I'm going to need another hunt soon." Nahuel looked guilty.

"Seriously?" I said. I didn't know how hard it was to adapt to our lifestyle. I've always been a vegetarian. "I think you need more self confidence. I'm sure you can do this." I told him confidently. I put a consoling hand on his shoulder, something I recently picked up from Mom.

It was amazing to see how hard he tried. I couldn't help but help him out whenever he needed it. "Thanks, Nessie. But I don't deserve you as a friend. You're much too considerate and you've helped me this whole time."

I blushed. "It's no problem, really."

"Do you think we could go hunting today? You and I?" He asked.

"Of course. Anything to help you out."

||O|O|O||

I changed into some khaki capris and a blue v-neck and met Nahuel downstairs at the door.

"You look nice," He commented, causing another blush from me. Why couldn't I have the vampire trait of not blushing? I seemed to take after my mother in all the bad aspects.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

Nahuel was always the gentleman and treated me like a lady. It was a sweet gesture.

"Do you want to run there?" He asked as we walked across the yard.

"Do you mind if we take the motorcycles? We can store them right off the hiking trail." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." He said as we began heading to the garage. "There's just one thing…"

"Yeah?" I inputted the code on the garage panel and the garage doors opened.

"I have no motorcycle." He pointed out.

I frowned. "Oh yeah." I glanced over the motorcycles sitting there. No way would Jasper or Rosalie let him borrow their motorcycles. That only left Jacob's. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Use Jake's," I said and handed him my spare keys to Jacob's motorcycle.

I climbed onto my Ducati and drove to the end of the driveway. Nahuel followed closely behind me.

"Race you!" I yelled excitedly as I took off with my head start.

He caught up to me within a few minutes, and I willed my expensive motorcycle to move faster. We were neck to neck.

"Head start? So not fair, Nessie." I heard him say. I wasn't going to risk turning around to see him.

Dad didn't know that I rode the motorcycle so often. He got one of his own so that he could monitor my driving. Officially, I'm only allowed to ride my motorcycle when I have an adult with me. Apparently, Nahuel didn't count as an adult.

I swerved from one side of the street to the other, preventing Nahuel from gaining any lead. I heard him laugh when he realized my tactic.

I was grateful for the secluded, empty road. We took a sharp turn, one that I was not familiar with and Nahuel somehow got the lead.

I growled at him and pushed my speed to 120 mph. We reached the hiking trail and slowed our speed down. We passed the small off-road parking lot and the signs for no motorized vehicles on the trail.

"Do we stop here?" Nahuel asked.

"No, we're leaving our motorcycles in my spot off the trail," I called behind me.

We came to my tree that I marked a long time ago with Jacob, and I got off the bike. "We need to move the motorcycles a little further. But we can't drive in this area."

He nodded and stopped the motorcycle, easily walking it along beside me. It was just as if a human walked their bike. This motorcycle felt weightless, though.

I leaned my motorcycle against a tree and Nahuel did the same. "It's all running from here. Think you can handle that?" I teased.

"I'm only worried about you, Renesmee."

I rolled my eyes at him and we went into hunting mode.

"Cougar?" He asked. Nahuel always went for my favorite.

"You don't have a favorite, yet?"

He frowned guiltily, and I gave him a comforting smile. "That's fine. But we're not in the mountains so that's out of the question. How about some elk?" I asked.

Nahuel agreed and we started the hunt.

Everything was going well so far, we successfully tracked the elk deeper into the forest. I drained two and Nahuel had three. But then, the wind shifted and a breeze brought a different scent our way.

A human scent.

I was undeterred by the smell, but Nahuel wasn't. Before I could register what was going on, Nahuel was already gone into the trees.

The herd of elk took this advantage to get away, and I was thrown off the hunt. "Nahuel!" I called after him and darted off in his general direction.

He was moving fast. I tracked his scent back to a secluded area. It was close to the hiking trail, but not exactly near it. He was watching the humans in the distance.

A boy and his father. The boy was no doubt a teenager and they'd strayed off the trail. Not a problem for me, but it posed a big dilemma for Nahuel.

"Nahuel," I hissed. I ran to him. He was still in the hunt, that much I could tell. His eyes looked distant.

He said nothing to me.

I wasn't going to let him waste all this practice in adapting to our lifestyle on this. "Nahuel!" I yelled in a whisper. I pulled his arm back and he lashed out at me, biting me.

I screamed out in pain at the burning sensation in my arm. The pain was excruciating. I stumbled back, too confused to do anything. Then I watched as he lunged at the unsuspecting boy and his father. I couldn't do anything but watch.

* * *

**How's that for the first chapter of a sequel? Lol. So I hope to have this up sometime next week, but bear with me on this. Until then, bye readers.**

**-gab000 (Gabz)  
**


	23. Sequel

**So I've got good news... 'A Wish In Time' has been nominated for 'Best Jacob x Nessie' in the _Everlasting Twilight Awards_!**

**Huge thank you to my readers and reviewers!**

**Yay!**

**Please vote as many times as you like.**

**Voting has begun and it'll end July 1, 2011.**

**The link is below and on my profile.**

******everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com**

**Thank you again!**

**-gab000 (Gabz)  
**

* * *

**A/N: **

So the sequel, 'Intruder' is up now.

Thanks for bearing with me while I worked on posting it! You guys are awesome.

**Summary:**

Renesmee is not the only half-vampire out there, and the Volturi are not stopping when they realize the watch didn't work. They're attacking from the inside out. Sequel to AWIT/ AU

Thanks for your support,

gab000


End file.
